


A memorable time

by laddyuna



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: Laguna visits the Garden after Ultimecia’s death. Running after the past brings more questions than answers, but what does Laguna really look for? The story takes place just after the end of the game.





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> To be honnest, i wanted to make a funny story but i ended to make another drama...sorry, can't help it! ^_^

It’s a sunny and bright day. I sighted, relieved. Things are finally over. I knew they would do it. I hope they came back to home safe…

I looked around me. Winhill. It’s not surprising that I woke up here. I spent the best days of my life here. I suppose we’re back to the regular time. Time compression failed.

There’s so much time I didn’t come here. I should be ashamed…but Esthar is a big country. I was busy during all these years. It wasn’t like I was in holidays or something. Besides, I had to check Adel’s condition in space often. I couldn’t really leave…but I should have found the time to come. What a moron I am! Not even flowers to depose on her grave!

I walked toward her. It’s a good thing people in Winhill really loved her. They took care of her grave at my place. The grave is clean. I suppose they have a lawn-care service. It's been a while…ten years, maybe more. I can’t remember. I put one of my knees on the ground and fixed the grave: Raine Loire.

“Hi darling. I know I should have come to visit you sooner, but I couldn’t…” _What a pitiful liar I am! If you really wanted to come, you would have found the time!_

“I’m sorry…I guess...it was too hard, but I promise I never stopped thinking about you.” The pain was still here, hurting my heart when I recalled her beautiful face. But now, it’s bearable. “I saw our son. Squall became a big boy, practically an adult. He reminds me so much of you…” Thinking about that, I remember what Ward and Kiros said on the Ragnarok before we went to the Lunatic Pandora to confront Adel. “As Ward “said”, it’s a good thing he doesn’t look like me!”

“Uncle Laguna!!” A familiar voice called me. I turned around and saw my beautiful Ellone, smiling and waving at me. Ward and Kiros stayed back, looking at us. I know I still can count on them, whenever I need them. My posse. Thanks to have taken care of her.

I smiled and waved at her back, when we lifted our head on the same time. The Balamb Garden was flying just above us.

“Welcome back guys…” I whispered. 

 

* * *

 

We returned to Eshtar right away. I called Cid and he confirmed me that everyone came back safe. I was reassured. He invited me to the reception he organized to celebrate their victory but I was too busy to go. We had several victims in Esthar because of the Lunar cry. There were still powerful monsters on the continent. We managed to push them away from the city but the land was still invaded. I made a televised speech to reassure the population. The situation is under control now.

Two weeks already passed. I was in my office, reading and signing papers. I took a pause and relaxed in my armchair. I didn’t stop working since we came back. It’s my job. I’m Esthar’s president. I have duties. But right now, I have other things in my mind. I don’t know what to do. Is he alright? Does he remember me? What should I say if I meet him? I miss him so much…

“Laguna?”

“Oh, Kiros! Where’s Ellone?”

“Sleeping in her room. I asked Ward to stay on her quarters to be sure she’s safe.”

“Thanks.”

“I don’t think there’s any risk anymore since Ultimecia is dead but I figured out you would be relieved to know someone is keeping an eye on her.”

“You know me better than anybody my friend! Thanks.”

Kiros sat in front of me. I could guess he wanted to ask me something else. “How are you?”

“I’m exhausted but happy to know that the worst is behind us.”

“It’s not what I mean.”

“Huh?”

“You think about him, don’t you?”

I sighed. I couldn’t hide anything to Kiros. “How can you read me that easily?”

“It’s written on your face. You can’t hide your emotions. So?”

“Yes…do you know if he’s alright?”

“He is. The Garden told us they came back safe.”

“Kiros…you know what I mean.”

“I told you: ALL of them came back, even him.”

We understood each other. I miss him and Kiros knows it. I guess he wants to ask me what we should do now, or what I’m gonna do.

“So?”

“I wanna see him.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“I have to.”

“And what would you do when you would find him?”

“I don’t know…there’re so many things I wanna tell him.”

Kiros crossed his arms against his chest. I know this expression on his face. “What?” I asked.

“I don’t want to see you suffering…but I know it’s gonna be like this if you decide to meet him.”

“So what? I have to give up on him?”

“I suppose it’s the best option.”

“No way!”

“Laguna, just think about it a minute for once will you? You can’t come back in his life like this! You’re even not sure he remembers you.”

“I will see it when I’ll find him. Prepare the ship. We’re leaving for Balamb.”

 “It’s not a good idea. Ward and Ellone share the same opinion, even if she doesn’t know that much...”

“You can’t understand Kiros…”

“Yes I can. I was there when you met him, remember? You never recovered when he left.”

I don’t wanna lie to him. He is my best friend, my partner, my assistant…I always found Kiros in good and hard time. He never left my side. I can’t lie to him.

“During these last twenty years, I always listened to my reason…I abandoned Raine to help Esthar. I abandoned my son to help people in the world…I gave up on my own family, on my own life to protect this world the best way I could. Now things are over, I wanna listen to my heart. I know what you’re thinking about this, and don’t misunderstand: your opinion is precious to me, as our friendship. But please…”

“Laguna…”

“I know I’m selfish. But…I need him. Please, understand me.”

He approached and put his hand on my shoulder. “I understand you perfectly. I don’t judge you and no, you’re not selfish, Laguna. I just don’t wanna see you suffering. He’s probably not the same man anymore…”

“I guess…but I need to see him. Will you help me?”

“Of course. You can count on me.”

“I know. Thanks.”

He moved back, walking toward the exit. “I’m gonna prepare our departure. Be ready.”

“Okay. Thanks again, Kiros.”

 

* * *

 

We left Esthar for Balamb, one hour later. I didn’t say anything to Ellone. I knew she would react badly. After all, she doesn’t need to know. No one either. I’ll meet him. I’ll find him and I’ll say what I kept in my heart for so long. I can’t wait to see him. I’m so excited!

The flight had been long. Twenty six hours. Balamb is far away from Esthar after all. I slept during the major part of the travel. I’m so tired.

I’m not young anymore. Almost fifty. Hyne! I’m an old man! But I’m feeling strangely young in my head. Kiros teases me often because of this. He says all the time I’m a kid trapped in an adult body. This is my nature. I suppose it’s probably for this reason that people like me. Esthar probably thought with someone like me, they wouldn’t risk anything. I’m an angel compared to Adel. Shumis and moombas too. They said I had a pure soul…hum, I don’t know. I’m not sure about this. I abandoned my wife and my son. I let Raine die alone. I should have been there for her. Nothing would have happened if only I’ve been there, but I wasn’t. I blamed myself during all this time. I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself one day. Even Winhill’s villagers hated me for her death. I think they’re right. I deserve it. I was sleeping when Kiros woke me up.

“We are in Balamb.”

“Okay. I’m coming.”

We landed on Balamb land. There’s a long time I didn’t come here, almost years since it was when I was working for the Timber Maniacs. I looked at the Garden. It was a bright place with lights and colors. I couldn’t help to feel some pride knowing my son was actually the commander of this place.

“Should we enter?” asked Ellone.

“Sure. We’re expected. I called Cid to announce ourselves when we were near of the island.” Explained Kiros.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I concluded.

 

We were welcomed by the little group in the main hall: Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Squall. Cid and Edea were with them. Cid approached and held his hand.

“Mister Loire. Welcome to Balamb.”

“Thanks. Good morning everyone. Happy to see all of yours are okay.”

“It’s a great honor to meet you, Sir Laguna! I read all your articles in the Timber Maniacs!” said Selphie, jumping with joy.

“Really? Long time ago…but thanks.”

Squall smiled when he saw Ellone. He was his brother after all.

“We can go to my office if you want?” proposed Cid.

“Sure…but I’d like to talk with Squall first, please…” I said. He looked at me surprised. “In privacy.”

Edea and Cid nodded. They knew the reason. “Of course. Ellone, Kiros and Ward will have breakfast with us in the cafeteria during this time.” Proposed Edea.

“Good. Squall? Can we go somewhere to talk please?” I asked.

“Yes…hum, we can go to the campus. I don’t think there’s anybody right now.”

“Okay. I follow you.”

“I’ll see you later guys.” Exclaimed Squall. He gave a sweet glance to Rinoa and let them leave. Rinoa reminds me Julia. She has the same face, the same smile. I understand why Squall fell in love with her. She’s beautiful.

I couldn’t resist asking Squall: “Your girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

“Rinoa, I mean.”

He blushed furiously. “Not your business.”

Ouch! Rude! But it’s expected. The same temper that his mother! “Sorry…I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Let’s go.”

 

I followed him, keeping silent. I knew it would be hard to tell him the truth. I mentally prepared for this confrontation. But things had to be said. I waited enough. We arrived quickly. There was nobody at the place. I sat on a bench, facing him. He stayed on his feet, crossing his arms against his chest.

“So? What did you want to say?”

“Don’t you want to sit?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m listening.”

I took a big breath. “Well…I suppose you saw some events of my life thanks to Ellone, right?”

“Yes…and to be honest, not in a good timing. Each time she sent me in your past was at the worst moment.”

“I could guess…but she couldn’t know.”

“I understand. So, you saw me too during these moments?”

“Yes, but contrary to you, I perfectly knew who you were…at least, when I heard your name.”

“Why? Did my name recall you anything?”

“Indeed…” I looked down. It is harder than I could imagine but I have to say it. He deserves to know. “Did you notice something in particular during this”adventure”?”

Squall turned his head on the left, thinking. “You mean when I was dreaming and living your life?”

“Not just at the time…in general.”

“Now you mention it, I remembered Moombas called me Laguna when I met them at D-District Prison…what does it mean? We’re completely different…”

Yes, that’s right. He had been sent to D-District.

“Do you remember what Kiros and Ward said to you in the Ragnarok?”

“I thought Ward was mute?”

“He refuses to talk, that’s different. But as you saw, Kiros translates all of his thoughts. Do you remember?”

“When was that?”

“Before you went to Lunatic Pandora to free Ellone.”

“Hum…let me think about it.” He frowned. “I remember Kiros said I looked more like my mother…”

“And Ward “said”: “Good thing you don’t look like your father”…”

“And?”

Well, he’s pretty slow. “You still don’t get it?”

“What? You know my parents?”

I sighted. “I married Raine before leaving Winhill to rescue Ellone. Her name at this time was…Leonhart. Raine Leonhart.”

Squall froze abruptly. “Wh..What?”

“She died giving you birth…I wasn’t there. I was in Esthar to help people and to look for your sister. But when I came back…it was too late.”

“What?? Wait a minute…you mean…you’re..”

“Yes, Squall. I’m your father. I should have told you before, I know…”

“You…” he turned around walking and walking again, swallowing his anger during several minutes when he finally exploded. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING ME??”

“This is the truth, Squall. I know you’re upset at me…”

“UPSET? UPSET YOU SAID?”

“I understand. I deserve it…”

“WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?”

“After your mother’s death, I was…broken. I didn’t find the courage and the strength to raise you with Ellone. Besides, Esthar needed help after we sent Adel in space…”

“I NEEDED YOU TOO!!”

“I know…I’m sorry…”

He spat at my feet with rage. “Keep your fucking apologizes for yourself!! Why do you tell me this now anyway??”

“I thought…you deserved to know.”

“Yes! Didn’t you figure out you could have said it sooner??”

“I should have done it a long time ago…I’m sorry. But I’m still your father. I want to be closer to you…”

“I don’t need a father anymore. I was happier before you told me…you’re just a coward. You abandoned me in an orphanage without wondering what I could feel during all these years…”

“I knew you were safe with Edea…”

“Safe? With a sorceress as mother??”

“I didn’t know at this time. You care about her. I know you were happy with her and the others during your childhood. She gave me news and photos of you and Ellone…”

“I was happy until Ellone’s departure.”

“I’m so sorry Squall…”

“It’s too late…” he began to walk and stopped in the middle of his way, without turning his back. “Seventeen years too late…” then, he left.

I kept my head down, fixing the ground sadly. I could feel tears on my eyes coming. “I know…I know it’s too late.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t a surprise: he rejected me. I knew it. Maybe he needs more time? Will he ever be able to forgive me? I don’t know. I didn’t expect to see him jumping in my arms and calling me “dad”. I’m dense but not at this point. Let’s give him more time. We’ll see how things would turn out.

I came to the cafeteria and joined the rest of the group. I suggested to Rinoa to find Squall. I knew he needed support right now. I reassured her. She seemed to know. Kiros had explained everything to her and the others. She left and I took her place around the table.

“So? How did it go?” asked Kiros.

“As expected…badly.” I sat. “Kiros told you, right?” I demanded to the rest of the group.

“Yes.” Replied Quistis. “Squall is the introverted type. He can be really cold sometimes, but I’m sure he will understand with the time. Don’t worry.”

“I hope…” I sighted. Quistis’s words helped. Kiros, Ward and Ellone were looking at me with compassion. They know how it had been hard for me to have abandoned Squall.

“Sorry but can I have a word with you, Cid, please?”

“Sure. Let’s go to my office.”

I waved at the others and left with Cid. We took the elevator and reached his office.

“I’m listening to you.”

“I’ve something to ask you…and I couldn’t say it in front of them. So, please, don’t talk about this to the rest of the group.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I’d like to know if you saw…Seifer.”

“Seifer?”

“Yes. You told Kiros everyone came back. Did you see him?”

“Hum…Some students said they saw him fishing with Raijin and Fujin in Balamb when we came back here. But why are you looking for him?”

“It’s…complicated.”

“Are you gonna judge him?”

“No. Don’t worry. I know he was under Ultimecia’s control as your wife. Most of the estharian would like to see him dead but not me.”

“Despite of what he did to Squall? You know he tortured him in D-District and he tried to kill him with the others more than once, right?”

I clenched my fists hearing that. _Of course I know, idiot!_ “Yes, but I have to see him. I’ve something to ask him. Do you know if he’s still in Balamb?”

“I suppose but I can’t confirm it.”

“He didn’t try to come back here?” Stupid question.

“Seifer always had been a difficult child, as far as I can recall. He’d rather die than come back here. Besides, I couldn’t accept him after all what he did.”

 _But you let your wife come back_. “Doesn’t he deserve a second chance?”

“Seifer wouldn’t accept anyway. Plus, he failed three times to the seed exam so technically, he can’t stay at the Garden anymore. I don’t think people would accept his presence here anyway. It’s better this way.”

“But “technically” he’s still one of your students. He’s under your responsibility.”

“No offence Laguna, but why do you care anyway?”

“I’m just sad to see everyone turning his back to him. He had been corrupted the same way your wife and Rinoa had been, by Ultimecia, but everyone blames him for the war and everything. It’s unfair…”

“How could you say that knowing what he did to your son?”

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Anyway, I don’t think I have to justify myself. I can’t accept his return in the Garden. Maybe it’s unfair, but nobody forced him to become Ultimecia’s lapdog. He followed her until the end. Even Edea and Rinoa managed to recover their mind. Not him. Even if he’s innocent, I can’t do anything for him.”

I got up. Enough hearing the same shit all the time. Whatever I would say, he wouldn’t listen. Nobody would. It’s easier to put a face on this shit, on this war. It’s easier to put all the faults on the same person’s back.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you with this. Thanks for listening.”

“Laguna?”

“Yes?”

“I know you’re a kind person…but Seifer isn’t a child anymore. You shouldn’t be so complaisant with him…”

“And you shouldn’t be so rude with him. I don’t remember you were like this, Cid.”

“I’ve tried to make a good soldier of him. I gave him more chances than every cadet here, but he failed all the time. He couldn’t stand taking orders and he never followed it. Believe me or not but I did everything I could to help him. But with the war, he chose the wrong side. He should have been with the Garden but he fought against us. I had to write personally to the families of the persons who died during the confrontation with Galbadia Garden. I can tell you it hadn’t been easy. I can’t forgive him for this.”

 _I understand…but it’s your job. Don’t you think he already blames himself for this?_ “Thanks for the time you gave me.” I left his office. When I closed the door behind me, I saw Edea. She stayed behind the door, during all the conversation I had with her husband. She seemed to be sad.

“Edea?”

“Sorry…”

“Oh…I suppose you heard everything, right?”

“Yes…I know I shouldn’t have listened…but when I heard you mentioned Seifer’s name, I was afraid you wanted to judge him in a trial and…”

“I won’t do that Edea.”

“I know. I heard it…I’m sorry for Cid’s rudeness.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him.”

“You know…I’ve tried to convince him too. I told him Seifer didn’t know what he was doing when I controlled him, but he didn’t listen. Nobody did. Everyone hates him…I don’t know what to do.”

“You still care about him?”

“Yes. He’s one of my children, probably the one who needed me more than the others when he was a kid…” She hid her face with her hands. “What did I do to him, Laguna? I forced him to make all these crimes…I should be the one to blame.”

“No, Edea. It wasn’t you. Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault and I’ll help him, don’t worry.”

“You will?”

“Yes. Did you see him lately?”

“No. Cid doesn’t want to let me go outside. He’s afraid somebody could hurt me…”

“I see…”

“Are you gonna look for him?”

“Yes.”

“But…why?”

 _Why everyone asks me the same thing??_ “I just need to talk with him about something…”

“Is it about Ultimecia?”

 _No_. “Yes.”

She fixed me intensely. I didn’t know if she could see I was lying to her. “Okay…just tell him I think about him and that I miss him.”

“I will. Thanks Edea.”

“Thanks to you, Laguna.”

I smiled at her and said goodbye before returning to the elevator. When I reached the main hall, Kiros and Ward were already waiting for me.

“What now?” asked Kiros.

“We’re going to Balamb. Where’s Ellone?”

“She went to Squall’s room to talk with him.”

“I see. I think it’s better if we stay at the hotel tonight. I don’t wanna bother Squall with my presence.”


	2. Quest

The Garden wasn’t far away from the city, so we didn’t borrow a car and just walked toward the town. Such a long time since I didn’t come here. The last time was when I was working for the Timber Maniac. This island didn’t change so much. It’s still a peaceful place. I remember the villagers were hospitable than people in Winhill. Damn! These guys there really hated me! I don’t care anymore. Raine died a long time ago, so I’ve no reason to visit this place anymore, except to depose some flowers on her grave. The next time I’ll go, I’ll bring Squall with me, if he finds the strength to forgive me, of course.

We arrived in Balamb. The hotel has still two rooms available. Good. I really didn’t want to sleep in the Ragnarok or at the Garden. I could have asked to Zell if we could stay at his mother’s house, but I don’t like to impose myself. It wouldn’t have been correct.

Kiros knocked at my room and entered with Ward. “Ward is hungry. It’s lunch time.”

“Me too. I’m starving. Where do you wanna go, guys?”

“Dunno…we can stay here since there’s a restaurant in the hotel or we can go into the town.”

“Ward?”

He looked Kiros and nodded. “Ward says he’s too hungry to look for a place. Let’s have lunch here.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

We went to the restaurant at the first floor of the hotel. There was a wonderful view on the sea on the terrace. We ordered our meals. Pretty good food here. I’ll come back, for sure! Ward was really, really starving because he ate for five! I wonder how he can eat that much without being ill all the time…We had a good time here. It was good to relax after a long flight and a painful discussion with Squall and Cid. But I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Cid told me they saw him fishing with his posse at the port. I hope he’s still here. I can’t wait to see him…even if I didn’t really think about what I would say when we will meet again. I’ll improvise as always. It doesn’t matter anyway.

 

We left the restaurant and went to the port. No one. Just some fishermen who came back to the port. This is a small city. I didn’t think we had problems to find him here. He isn’t very discreet anyway. He’s so tall and everyone knows his face in the world. Everybody knows the sorceress’s knight, his grey trench coat with the two red crosses on his arms. Hard to miss it! But strangely, after two hours walking in the town and looking for him everywhere, we couldn’t find him. We returned to the port. I sat on a bench, disappointed.

“He must be somewhere. Balamb is a small island and there’s nothing except the Garden, the town and Ifrit’s cavern.” Said Kiros.

“Then, where is he? We even didn’t see Raijin and Fujin. Maybe they left?”

I saw Kiros turning his attention on something behind me. “Speaking of the devil…”

“What?” I turned around immediately hoping to see him but it was just his posse. They seemed to look for something on the port and didn’t notice us. “Where do you think he is? He’s not with them.”

“Let’s ask them.” proposed Kiros.

“Yes.” We approached slowly. They were still fixing the place intensely. Raijin said something but the little woman kicked him on the leg, pissed. I couldn’t help but laugh. They finally saw us.

“You’re Raijin and Fujin, right? Nice to meet you, guys. I’m Laguna Loire, Esthar’s president. » I made a sign to present my friends by my side. “This is Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac.”

“We know who you are, ya know?”

“Ah? Well, it’s a good thing. This way, we won’t waste any time. Seifer Almasy isn’t with you?”

“WHY?” said harshly Fujin.

“Yeah, why are you looking for him?”

“I just need to talk with him.”

“TRIAL?” she asked.

“What?” _I’m not used to understand her. Why doesn’t she speak as everyone?_

“You wanna judge him in a trial? That’s why you’re looking for him? There’s no way we let you arrest him, ya know?”

 _Why does he need to add “ya know” at the end of each sentence?_ “I’m not here for this. As you can see, I came alone with my friends. There’s no army with us. I didn’t come here to arrest him, don’t worry.”

They seemed to be hesitant. They wanted to believe in me, but in another side, they couldn’t really trust me. I understand. We fought against each other during the war and now, I arrive in their life as if nothing happened.

“Listen guys, I know you and Seifer never wanted to join the sorceress. Seifer was controlled by Ultimecia the same way Rinoa and Edea were, so I won’t arrest him. Besides, you helped us when you released Ellone. We aren’t enemies anymore. The War is over now.”

They nodded and bowed to apologize. “We’re sorry, ya know? We just wanted to help Seifer and to stop him…but we couldn’t. He wasn’t himself, ya know?”

“You don’t have to tell me, Raijin. I promise to not do anything to him. If I really wanted to judge him, I would have arrested him immediately after the war. So, where is he?”

They looked each other, nodding, and decided to tell us everything.

“DISAPPEARED!”

“What?”

“Yes, he disappeared about one week ago, ya know?”

 _Hyne! Where did he go?_ “What happened?”

“After the war, we woke up on the land, in Balamb. We found Seifer near of the Garden. We couldn’t return so we stayed in town. At the beginning, everything was fine and Seifer became himself again. We found a little place to rent and we were looking for a job. But about one week ago, in the middle of the night, someone entered in our apartment and they threw gas to us. We had been surprised in our sleep and didn’t have the time to react. We collapsed and when we woke up…no Seifer anymore, ya know?”

“KIDNAPPED!”

“Yes, he had been kidnapped. The only thing we have from him now is his trench coat and Hyperion. We looked for him since this day, but found nothing, ya know?”

“HELP!”

“Yes, please! Help us! We have no money to leave Balamb and we don’t know where to look for him. He’s in danger, ya know?”

 _Of course, I know! You don’t have to tell me!_ “Okay…did you notice something particular? I mean, how many were they?”

“We don’t know…a small group. Maybe, four or five members, ya know?”

“Something else?”

“MASKS!”

“They were wearing gas masks so we couldn’t see their face, ya know?”

“UNIFORMS!”

“Yeah! They wore uniforms but without any emblem or anything, ya know?”

Damn! He was still there and safe one week ago and now, he disappeared. Maybe he’s already dead…I can’t believe it! “Did you ever see these uniforms before?”

“NO!”

“No, we don’t think they were soldiers, ya know? They weren’t armed…”

“SEEDS?”

I crossed my arms against my chest, thinking. “I don’t think Cid would send seeds to capture Seifer…there’s one way to know it. Let’s find him.”

“So? You’re gonna help us?”

“Yes. I need your help. We came with the Ragnarok so we could travel all around the world to look for him.” I began to walk when I noticed the two friends stayed on the same place. “You’re coming or not?” I asked irritated.

“WHY?”

“Why what?”

“WHY…why are you helping us? Why are you looking for Seifer?” asked Fujin.

I sighted. I’m tired to justify myself all the time! But it’s understandable…it’s not like I could tell them. Ward and Kiros know. They were there after all so I couldn’t lie to them. But I can’t explain to the others…they wouldn’t understand. They couldn’t…

“It’s…related to Ultimecia. Each of us had experimented time compression in a different way and since he was her knight, we want to be sure he doesn’t suffer from complications…” what a bad liar I’m! It’s not completely a lie anyway…

“He was safe when we found him, ya know?”

“The complications could appear later. The fact he seemed to be fine doesn’t mean he’s fine. It’s for his sake. He was the closest person to have approached the sorceress after Rinoa and Edea.” They didn’t seem to be convinced. Kiros and Ward shook their head, rolling their eyes. _Thanks for your help guys! What I’m supposed to say, huh? I’d like to see you at my place._

“Lie...” said Fujin.

Pretty perceptive! Okay, I suppose I have to find something else. “If you really want to know…it’s personal. I promise it’s not related to Squall or anything. I know what he did to him, but I’m not looking for him for revenge. I don’t want to hurt him, on the contrary…”

They kept quiet, waiting for more explanations. I can’t. It’s too soon.

“Please…I promise I’ll tell you but not now. We have to find him before something happens to him. I’m at your side but I need your help. Let’s find him first…and I’ll tell you everything. Please.”

They looked each other again and nodded.

“AGREED!”

“Fine. Let’s go to our hotel. We’ll discuss there.”

We went back to the center of the town and took a coffee at the restaurant. There was nobody at his hour. It was late in the afternoon. Raijin and Fujin told us everything they had seen and what they remembered.

“What can we do? We don’t know where to start looking for…” I sighted.

“Maybe we could meet Balamb’s mayor?” proposed Kiros.

“What for? Raijin and Fujin said they kidnapped Seifer in the middle of the night, so I suppose there was no witness at this hour.”

“Yes, but maybe the town has a surveillance video system?”

“You’re right. It’s a good start. Let’s go. “ I said happy.

Kiros grabbed my arm. “Laguna. It’s already late. We’ll go tomorrow morning.”

“But…”

“Besides, we should have some rest. We’ll visit him tomorrow.”

“Okay…” I’m so disappointed. I’d like to go now, but Kiros is right. We can’t ask a meeting with the mayor, so late in the day. “Will you stay with us, guys?” I asked to Fujin and Raijin.

“Can we…?” demanded Raijin.

“Sure.”

“AGREED! THANKS!”

“Yeah, thanks guys, ya know?”

“You’re welcome.”

We had dinner at the same restaurant with them. We talked about the last events and explained us how they managed to find their way to come back after the time compression. I didn’t really explain to them what they should do like I did with the others so they couldn’t know. But they managed to do it. I remember when we came to rescue Ellone. Raijin and Fujin were there to protect her until we arrived. Ellone had explained they left Seifer and released her so I stopped to consider them as our enemies…even if I never considered Seifer this way. Only Kiros and Ward knew. Ellone had some clues but I never answered her when she asked me. She’s probably thinking that I pity him…but she’s wrong. I suppose I should tell everyone…yes, I should. They wouldn’t understand at the beginning. They would probably think I’m crazy, but I don’t care. I just hope he’s still alive. He must be alive…

 

* * *

 

The next day, we went to the city hall to meet the mayor. Raijin and Fujin accompanied us. People were glaring at them on the streets. They were used to be hated. I felt sad for them because they just wanted to save their friend from himself. They weren’t traitors but it was hard for the rest of the world to forgive them after all what happened. I understand but it’s hard and unfair for them…

“President Loire? Pleased to meet you. I’m Frederic Jun, Balamb’s mayor.”

“Good morning Mister Jun. Let me introduce my friends: Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac. I suppose you already know Raijin and Fujin?”

“Yes…but with all my respects, Mister President, these people aren’t welcome here.”

Raijin and Fujin stayed calm and didn’t say a word. I decided to take their defense. “I understand the war let deep scars, Mister Jun, but they’re working for me. I personally vouch for them.”

The mayor wasn’t completely satisfied but he didn’t have any other choice when he understood they wouldn’t leave. “Will you sit down?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

“So? What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to know if the city has a surveillance video system, please.”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“About one week ago, someone we know had been kidnapped in your city. It was late in the night so I don’t think there was any witness, but maybe the cameras captured something unusual…”

“Really? Did you contact the police?”

“No…it’s complicated.” _If I tell him this person is Seifer Almasy, he won’t help us._ “He’s working for me so I don’t wanna draw attention on him. We need to investigate, so could you help us?”

 “Why didn’t you inform me about that? You sent someone on my country but what for?”

“Listen, this man wasn’t in operation when he came to Balamb. He was in holidays. But his disappearance is probably related to the job he was doing for the President. We can’t say anything else, but don’t worry, he wasn’t spying you or something. We have no interest to invade or to attack Balamb. I hope you understand this information is confidential.” Explained Kiros calmly.

_Hyne, Kiros! You save me!_

“Good, if it’s that so…yes we have a video system. If you want to check it, you can go to this address.” He took a paper and wrote something. “It’s the place where my co-workers keep an eye on the city. The surveillance authority is under my responsibility, so just tell them that you come from me and give this note to them; they will help you.”

“Thank you so much for the time you gave us.”

“You’re welcome. If I can do anything else, don’t hesitate to come back.”

 

We didn’t waste any time and reached the place. We were welcomed by a young woman; I gave her the note and she allowed us to enter. We went to the main room where all the cameras were working, capturing every moments and every place of the city.

“You’re pretty well equipped.” Noticed Kiros.

“Well, after the war and Galbadia’s invasion, Mister Jun wanted to protect and prevent the town from any other risk.” She sat and looked in her computer. “What part of the city and what day would you like to check?”

“Wednesday, last week, between midnight and 6:00 am. The area near of the port and the entrance of the town please.”

“Sure.” She tapped in her keyboard and found quickly what we wanted. “What are you looking for?”

“A car and strangers. Or something unusual. I don’t think there were many people in the streets at this hour.”

We started to view the videos during long minutes. Nothing.

“Let’s fast forward.” She suggested.

After few minutes, we finally saw a car entering in the city. “There! At 02:30 am. A car!”

Four minutes later, the car left the city. “Can we check the part near of the port at the same hour please?” it was where Raijin, Fujin and Seifer were living before Seifer had been captured.

“Yes.”

A group of four men went out of the car. One stayed inside behind his wheel. They were wearing black uniforms and masks. Three minutes later, they left the building, running. One of them was carrying someone on his shoulder. A tall figure with short blond hair.

“This is him…” whispered Fujin.

“Yes…” _Damn! If only I came back one week ago, nothing would have happened._

“Don’t you view all the videos every day?” asked Kiros to the woman.

“No…we just do it when something happened…”

“What do you think it is? A family trip?? This is a fucking kidnapping!!!” I shouted losing control. “Didn’t you think it was enough important to open an investigation?”

“We didn’t know. Nobody mentioned a disappearance or a kidnapping…we can’t view every camera every day!” she said to defend herself.

“Okay. Just forget what I said, Miss. I’m sorry. Can I have a copy of this please?” I demanded. It wasn’t her fault anyway.

“Yes. Just a minute please.”

“Take your time.”

When she finally did it, she gave me a disk. “I’m sorry Mister President. I hope you’ll find him…”

“Thanks for your help and I owe you my apologizes for my rudeness.”

“I understand. Good luck.”

 

We left and went directly to Fujin and Raijin’s apartment to view the disk. We played the videos several times, seeing the same pictures again and again.

“I think you were right. They don’t look like soldiers. “said Kiros. “They seem to be younger. Besides, they had no weapons with them.”

“But there’s nothing we can notice which could give us some clue…” I got up, rubbing my forehead and scratching my eyes. I couldn’t sleep all the night and I was exhausted. I moved away to have some privacy. I needed to be alone. About two days ago, I was so happy, imagining that I could finally see him again and wishing Squall would understand me. But it was the opposite: Squall hated me and Seifer disappeared, kidnapped. Where’s he? Is he still alive?

I put my hand on my heart. Of course he’s alive, moron! I feel it. But where is he? Who kidnapped him? What for?? I sat on the couch. I suddenly felt something cold and heavy under my ass. I got up and saw his gunblade.

“Hyperion…” I took it and observed it, smiling. I saw him fighting. He was holding his blade despite it was really heavy the same way I used to do when I was an actor. His trench coat was also on the bed, folded. I grabbed it and buried my face in it. It smelled good…it was his scent. I closed my eyes, trying to remember his face smelling his scent when Kiros called me from the other room.

“Laguna?”

“Yes?”

“Get your ass over here! Maybe we have something.”

I ran to them. “What?”

“The car. We’re not sure but Ward says it looks like the vehicles they used when he was working at D-District.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I checked the Timber maniacs and the last information in Galbadian news to know if they propose a reward for the capture of Seifer Almasy, but nothing. So, since they’re not soldiers…”

“They’re mercenaries.”

“Exactly.”

“From Galbadia Garden.”

“I guess. Galbadian authorities wouldn’t have risked invading Balamb a second time with the army to capture him. So, maybe they engaged galbadian seeds to do the job?”

“Who is the headmaster? I heard Martine had been fired during the war, after the Parade in Deling city.”

“He came back to his post.” Confirmed Kiros.

“So, we have to meet him.”

“Do you really think he would tell us anything? If he actually sent mercenaries to capture Seifer, he wouldn’t confess. This is confidential information. Besides, I remind you Galbadia is the enemy’s territory which means you’ll be their target, considering your position as Esthar’s president. There’s no way we would go there; it’s too dangerous.”

“We can’t give up now!”

“RINOA! IRVINE!” said Fujin.

“What?”

“Rinoa’s father is General Caraway. He’s a good friend of Martine.” Told Fujin.

“What about Irvine?”

“He’s a defector student from Galbadia Garden.”

“Good. We have our contact. Let’s go back to the Garden!”

“Whoa…Mister Loire, we aren’t really welcome there, ya know?”

“COWARD!!” Fujin kicked Raijin’s leg.

“OUCH! IT HURTS FUU!!”

I laughed. They were so funny…”Okay guys, you’re with us so there’s no problem about your presence there. I’ll explain everything to Cid.”

“Do you think Irvine and Rinoa will help you after all what happened? They don’t really get along with Seifer…” mentioned Kiros.

“I know…but we have to try. I’m sure Edea will convince them to help us. We’ll see. Let’s go.”


	3. A precious help

It was early in the morning. Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Raijin and Fujin were having breakfast at the restaurant.

“I think Raijin is right, Laguna. It’s not a good idea to bring them to the Garden.” Said Kiros. “No offence to you, guys.” He added looking at them.

“I know but I’ll explain to Cid and…”

“Let me finish: It’s not because of their reputation but because it would complicate our investigation.”

“I don’t understand…”

“We don’t know who kidnapped Seifer. But they were informed and prepared. They knew where to find him, so maybe they had accomplices, in the Bgu. What do you think they would do when they would see Raijin and Fujin come back to the Garden?”

“I didn’t think about this…you’re right.”

“I’m gonna go to the garden with Ward. You’ll stay here with Raijin and Fujin. I’ll bring Rinoa and Irvine with us. We don’t need to inform everybody, especially Squall. So, let’s be discreet.”

“But how will you manage to drag them here without the others? Irvine is always stuck with Selphie.”

“Aren’t you an expert on gun machine? I’ll ask him to come with me to give you some advice about your weapon.”

“Pretty good! But what about Rinoa?”

“Squall. Isn’t she his girlfriend?”

“Damn Kiros! You’re a pure genius!”

“I know. Let’s go Ward.”

“Thanks guys.” I waved at them before calling Kiros. “Kiros?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t…don’t say anything to Ellone. She would try to understand and I don’t really want she explores my past to discover it by herself.”

“I didn’t plan to say anything to her. Don’t worry. Try to rest a bit until we come back.”

Raijin and Fujin remained silent during this conversation. They need help so they don’t complain. Besides, they start to believe in me…at least, I hope.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this for us and Seifer…but thanks, Sir Laguna.” Said Fujin.

“You don’t need to thank me, Fujin. I’m doing this for myself first.”

“But…you won’t arrest him, right?” asked Raijin.

“I gave you my word, guys. Don’t you think I could have done it sooner if I really wanted?”

“Yes…but it’s so hard to find people we can trust, ya know? I can’t help to be wary. We just wanted to help at the beginning, not provoking a war with Esthar and Galbadia, ya know?”

“That’s why I don’t judge you. Seifer neither.”

“SQUALL?”

“What about him?”

“Kiros said he would talk to Rinoa about Squall. Who is he for you?” asked Fujin.

There’s no secret anymore for anybody. I suppose Selphie already spread the gossips in the whole Garden. “My son.”

“YOUR SON????” blinked Raijin.

“Yes. I abandoned him after his mother’s death. I couldn’t take care of him and rebuilding and running Esthar on the same time…but it doesn’t mean that I didn’t regret it each day of my life.”

Fujin didn’t seem to be shocked as Raijin. I looked at her. “Aren’t you surprised Fujin?”

“I had some doubts about it.”

“Ah?”

“There’s something in you which reminds me Squall. It’s not physically or mentally…you two are completely different.”

“Then what is it?”

“The fact you care enough about the people around you to risk your own life to rescue them. I see the same determination in your eyes. Squall always hid it pretty well but it’s clearly written on your face.”

“You’re pretty observant, Fujin…”

“Maybe I’ve got just one eye but I’m not blind.”

“I noticed.”

Raijin scratched his head, embarrassed. “Then, if Squall is your son, why are you trying to help Seifer? You know they hate each other, right?”

Fujin kicked him. “LATER! IDIOT!”

“Will you stop kicking me? It fucking hurts, Fuu, ya know?”

“I will if you stop saying shit all the time! MORON!” she replied angrily. “Sir Laguna said he would explain later, so, stop bothering him with your stupid questions.”

I really begin to like her. She’s loyal and intelligent. “Thanks for understanding Fujin, but please, just call me Laguna.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Kiros and Ward arrived few minutes later at the Garden. They rent a car to go faster. They knew Laguna was the impatient type and the more they would waste time, the more he would be pissed. They parked the car at the entrance of the Garden and entered.

“We should go to the cafeteria. I suppose they’re there.” Said Kiros.

He was right. The little group was indeed eating their breakfast. Squall and Rinoa weren’t there. But Edea was with Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Ellone.

“What should we do? I can’t ask Irvine to talk with us in privacy or the others would be suspicious…” wondered Kiros.

Edea turned her head lightly and was about to call them when Kiros put his finger on his mouth. She understood immediately they didn’t want to draw the group’s attention on them. She smiled to the others and got up. Kiros and Ward left the cafeteria. They knew Edea was on the way to reach their side. They waited for her on the first bench.

“Kiros, Ward. Laguna isn’t with you?”

“No. He stayed at the hotel in Balamb. How is Squall?”

“He didn’t want to talk with anyone except Ellone and Rinoa…”

“I see. It’s a good thing you noticed us because I need help.”

“I figured out. But why didn’t you want to join them?”

“Edea, I need to talk with Irvine and Rinoa, in privacy. But I couldn’t ask them in front of the others. I don’t wanna explain it to them…”

“Tell me.”

“Hum…” Kiros was confused. He didn’t know if he could trust Edea but he had no other choice. “Will you keep it for you?”

“You can count on me. My lips will remain sealed.”

“Okay…Laguna told you he was looking for Seifer, right?”

“Yes. Did you find him?”

“No. We found Raijin and Fujin. We discovered he had been kidnapped during the night about one week ago. The assailants used gas to neutralize them and they brought Seifer with them.”

“No! Tell me this is not true…” she said with panic.

“I’d like to but we saw the videos. Balamb captured the scene of his kidnapping in the surveillance system.”

“Who…”

“We don’t know yet. But we suppose Galbadia is under this kidnapping. Ward recognized the car they used. It seems to come from D-District Prison but the guys who took Seifer weren’t soldiers…probably mercenaries but we have to check it. That’s why I need to talk with Irvine and Rinoa.”

“Why them?”

“Because Irvine was a student at Galbadia Garden. He probably has contact there and Rinoa because of her father. The General Caraway is a good friend of Martine. It’s too dangerous for Laguna to go to Galbadia, so we need help.”

“I understand. I’ll send you Irvine and Rinoa. I won’t say anything to the others, don’t worry.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for them at the entrance of the Garden. I don’t wanna be seen with them or I’ll draw attention.”

“Fine. I’m going immediately. Promise me to inform me if you have news about Seifer.”

“We will. Fujin and Raijin are gonna come with us to look for him.”

“Good. I hope Irvine and Rinoa won’t say anything to Squall or the rest of the group.”

“I’ll explain them later myself. Just ask them to meet us in front of the Garden and to not say a word to anyone.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks for your help, Edea.”

“I would do anything for my children.”

“I know.”

She left and returned in the cafeteria. Kiros fixed Ward and nodded. “Let’s wait for them outside.”

 

The group was still at the cafeteria laughing and talking when Edea came back. “Irvine, my dear. Could you come with me? I need someone tall as you to help me for something.”

“Sure, Matron.”

“Can I help too?” asked Zell and Selphie on the same time.

“It’s okay, my beloved. I just borrow him a little, Selphie.”

“He’s yours, Matron!”

“Thanks you. See you later, kids.” Waved Edea at the others with affection.  She left with Irvine.

“So, what can I do for you, Matron?” asked Irvine.

“Kiros and Ward are waiting for you at the entrance of the Garden. Laguna is at Balamb hotel and needs to talk with you in privacy, with Rinoa. I didn’t want to tell to the others, so please keep it for you, okay?”

“But…why me? Why Rinoa?”

“Laguna will explain you everything. Just go and don’t say anything to the others. Please.”

“But Matron…”

“Please Irvine.”

“It sounds serious…”

“I don’t know. But will you do it for me?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you, darling. Do you know where Rinoa is?”

“I saw her this morning. She told me she wanted to go to the library. Squall wanted to be alone.”

“I see. I’m gonna ask her to join you with Kiros and Ward.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Well, why not? Let’s go.”

They began to walk toward the library. At the same time, Selphie, Quistis, Zell and Ellone left the cafeteria.

“Where are they going?” asked Selphie.

“I don’t know…” replied Quistis.

“Matron seemed to be preoccupied, didn’t you notice?” demanded Ellone.

“Yes. I saw it but I didn’t want to bother her…”

“I’m sure they’re hiding us something! Let’s follow them!” proposed Selphie.

“Selphie…”

What? I’m worried for Matron, Quistis.”

“But spying her wouldn’t please her.”

“I know but we’re supposed to not have secret for each other. We’re a gang!”

“I agree with Selphie. Let’s follow them.” added Zell.

“Zell!”

“Me either.”

“Ellone!”

“Quistis, I’m sure this is important. Selphie is right. I don’t know why Matron didn’t say why she needed Irvine, but I have a bad feeling about this. Are you coming with us?”

“I don’t have any other choice…”

“Okay, let’s go.” Concluded Selphie.

 

Irvine and Edea reached the library without noticing the group was following them. They met Rinoa there. She was looking for a magazine in the pile on the desk, at the entrance.

“Hello Rinoa.”

“Edea, Irvine. How are you?”

“Fine. Thank you. How is Squall?”

“Ah…still angry against Laguna. I let him alone to have some rest. He didn’t sleep during all the night.”

“It’s understandable…”

“Anyway, why are you together?”

“We were looking for you. Laguna wants to talk with you and Irvine. He’s at Balamb hotel, but Kiros and Ward are waiting for you at the entrance of the Garden. He didn’t tell me why he wanted to talk with you but he asked me to not say a word to the others. Can you go with Irvine, please?”

“Now?”

“Yes. Are you busy?”

“Not really, I’m just surprised by this sudden request…”

“I know. Go now please. Kiros and Ward are already outside.”

“Okay…”

Rinoa followed Edea and Irvine without asking other questions. She had some clue about the reason why Laguna wanted to talk with her, but she wondered why he wanted Irvine too. They didn’t see the group near of the training center, hiding behind some trees, spying them. They reached the main hall and said goodbye to Edea before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Kiros and Ward were waiting when they heard steps behind them. Kiros turned around and smiled. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Hi guys! Why Laguna wants to see us?” asked directly Irvine.

“Well, Laguna would like your advice for his weapon. Since you’re a sniper, you’re used with guns and rifles, right?”

“Yes, I guess…”

“I think you’re the person who can give him some suggestion. I hope it doesn’t bother you?”

“Not at all. It’s always a pleasure to talk about rifles.”

“Good.” He turned to face Rinoa. “I suppose you already know why he wants to see you, right?”

“Squall?”

“Yes. I guess he’s still angry?”

“Hum…”

“Give him more time. I’m sorry to disturb you in your occupations, guys.”

“You’re welcome, Kiros. If we can help Laguna, it would be a pleasure for us.” Said Rinoa.

“Thank you. Let’s go in the car. He’s waiting for us.”

Irvine and Rinoa didn’t seem to be completely convinced by Kiros’s explanation and he knew it. But he couldn’t tell them immediately or they would refuse. Besides, he didn’t want to alert the whole Garden of Seifer’s kidnapping.

 

The group followed Irvine and Rinoa. They saw them talking with Kiros and Ward outside.

“See? I told you it was serious.” Said Selphie.

“I guess you’re right, but we shouldn’t…”

“Uncle Laguna wants to talk with them. I’m sure of this.”

“Why are you thinking this way, Ellone?” demanded Zell.

She was a bit hesitant but finally replied: “I felt Uncle Laguna was really preoccupied these last days. He never wanted to tell why. I thought it was because of Squall…it is actually, but there’s something else. I don’t know what it is, but it’s something which makes him suffer.”

“But why Irvine and Rinoa?” mentioned Quistis.

“That’s why we need to ask them. Uncle Laguna told me he stayed at the hotel yesterday. He didn’t want to bother Squall with his presence at the Garden.”

“Okay. Let’s go to the hotel.” Concluded Zell. “Let’s borrow a car. This way, we won’t waste any time.”

 

 

Kiros, Ward, Irvine and Rinoa arrived few minutes later at the port. They went to the hotel and joined Laguna at the restaurant. The two friends noticed he was talking with someone but they couldn’t see because some flowers and trees were blocking their view.

* * *

 

“Irvine! Rinoa! Welcome guys! Thanks for coming!” They did it fast! Good.

“Hi Lagun…” Irvine didn’t finish his sentence when he suddenly saw Fujin and Raijin. “What the fuck…”

“Easy, easy, Irvine! No need to be mad. Raijin and Fujin are with me!” I tried to cool him but he had already his hand on his rifle.

“But…”

“I lied to you. Actually, we didn’t want some advice about rifles or to talk about Squall.” Began to explain Kiros calmly. “Please have a seat and let us explain.”

After a long moment of confusion, Irvine and Rinoa agreed and sat in front of Raijin and Fujin.

“So, where’s the lapdog?” asked bitterly Irvine.

“RAGE!”

I pressed my hand on Fujin’s shoulder to calm her. In fact, I was also angry against the cowboy but I needed his help. Rinoa remained silent but still on her guards.

“Irvine, please.” Said Kiros.

I took a large breath before starting my speech. They would probably ask me the same thing as everyone but I can’t avoid these questions.

“Seifer had been kidnapped about one week ago. A group of mercenaries forced the door of their apartment and used gas to weaken and neutralize them before bringing Seifer with them. We saw the records of the cameras of the town.”

“Really?” asked worried Rinoa.

“Yes. Since this day, Raijin and Fujin are looking for him.”

“And what is the point with us?” demanded Irvine.

“We suppose these men come from Galbadia because of their car. They weren’t soldiers but probably mercenaries. Since it wasn’t an order from Balamb Garden, we guess it comes from Galbadia Garden.

“I repeat: what is the point with us?”

 _He’s getting on my nerves!_ “You come from Galbadia Garden. You should have some contacts there, do you?”

“Yes and what?”

“I need your help to enter in contact with Galbadia Garden and to find some evidences about Seifer’s kidnapping. I can’t go there by myself because I would be a target for Galbadia as Esthar’s president.”

“What? You really think I’m gonna help this bastard after all what he did? Why should I? What about you? Don’t you remember what he did to us, especially to Squall??”

 _Shut up, moron!_ “I know Irvine!”

“Then, why do you care??”

“Because! I don’t ask you to understand. Will you help us or not?”

“What? You’re not gonna explain anything and I should help him??”

“What about me?” asked Rinoa.

“Your father…is a good friend of Martine. Since he had been reintegrated to his post as the headmaster of Galbadia Garden, General Caraway should know something about this operation…”

“I don’t get along with my father.”

“I know but…you were close to Seifer in the past. I figured out you cared enough about him to forget your grieves against your father to help him.”

“I used to be close to him…until he betrayed us and threw me to Adel.”

Rajin and Fujin were annoyed but stayed quiet. I understood Rinoa and Irvine but I just couldn’t give up. I needed them.

“I know I ask you a lot…but it’s important.”

“I can’t. Irvine is right. Why do you care anyway?

“Personal reasons.”

“These reasons are more important than Squall?”

 _Okay, she hit me under the belt. Unfair but justified._ “Rinoa, I respect you but you have no right to judge me. You don’t know anything…”

“The only thing I see right now is you care more about Seifer than your son, despite the fact Seifer really hurt the both of us and especially Squall. Do you know he tortured him when we were in D-District prison?”

 _Shut the fuck up! You don’t know anything!!_ “I already know this. I don’t allow you to question my love toward my son…”

“I don’t question it, I say it.”

“Guys! What’s wrong? Why are they here?” asked Selphie.

I turned immediately my head and saw the rest of the group. Thanks Hyne, Squall isn’t there! “What are you doing here?”

“Is it related to Seifer?” asked directly Ellone.

Kiros fixed Irvine and Rinoa with anger. “I asked you to not say a word to the others. I should have known I couldn’t trust you.”

“We didn’t say anything.” Replied Irvine.

“He’s right. We followed you.” Added Zell.

Ellone approached. “Uncle Laguna, is related to Seifer?”

I sighted. “Yes. He had been kidnapped, probably by Galbadia Garden and I was asking to Irvine and Rinoa to use their contact there to help us. “

“Stop pitying him. He doesn’t deserve it.” Said coldly Ellone.

Fujin got up to jump on her but Ward and Raijin stopped her. I got up. Now I have enough.

“All of you are unfair. You forgave Rinoa even if she was the one who put us in the shit when she released Adel in the space. You forgave Edea even if she took control of Galbadia and killed Winzer Deling. Of course they were possessed. But no one had ever thought it could have been the same thing for Seifer. All of you have personal grieves toward him. That’s why you blame him for everything. I didn’t forget what he did to Squall but I know better than anyone how much he regrets it and all the things he would do to go back in the past to change everything.”

“How could you know? You never met him.” Said Zell.

“I know. Kiros and Ward either.” My two friends nodded without saying a word.

“Why do you care?” asked Selphie.

 _As if I would say it! If I can’t count on you, screw you and go back to your business!_ I turned my attention on Rinoa and Irvine again. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

They looked each other briefly and replied together. “No.”

I clenched my fists to control my anger. “Okay…it was expected anyway. Thanks for the time you made me lose. You can leave now. I’ll deal it alone.” I took my vest on my chair. “Kiros, Ward, Raijin, Fujin. Let’s go.”

My group nodded and followed me. Ellone called me. “Uncle Laguna!”

“Don’t you dare calling me this way!”

“But…”

I lost my temper. “After all what I’ve done for you, you still don’t trust me. Don’t you figure out if I’m looking for him it’s because I have a good reason for this?”

“Then, tell us!”

 _Enough…enough…_ ”I owe you no explanation. You don’t wanna help me? Fine! I don’t need to justify.” I walked away and left them. I knew they wouldn’t help me. I kept hope like an idiot.

We paid for our rooms and went on the Ragnarok before leaving Balamb. There was nothing who kept me here. My son hates me and my daughter doesn’t trust me anymore.

_I’ll find you Seifer, with or without them…I’ll find you._


	4. With or without you

The orphanage gang went back to the Garden. Ellone was particularly depressed because she never had a fight with her beloved Uncle Laguna before. She regretted to have hurt his feelings but she didn’t understand him. The others neither. They went to the campus.

“Why Laguna cares so much about this moron? I mean he knows what Seifer did to us and to Squall, right?” said Zell.

“Yes, it’s really strange…” added Selphie.

Quistis crossed her arms and fixed Ellone. “Did Laguna meet Seifer in the past?”

“I don’t think so…”

“But he seemed to know him when he talked about Seifer.”

“Maybe he had been just corrupted by Raijin and Fujin?” suggested Irvine.

“No. he was already thinking about Seifer before we arrived in Balamb.”

“What do you know, Ellone?” demanded Rinoa.

“Not much as you; I just caught a conversation between Uncle Laguna and Kiros. I didn’t really understand because I missed a large part of it, but they talked about Seifer. I heard it.”

“Didn’t you try to ask him?”

“Yes I did but Uncle Laguna said nothing. He just told me I would understand in time and he would explain everything later. That’s all.”

“Should we talk about this to Squall?” asked Zell.

“He doesn’t need this. We shouldn’t.” replied Quistis.

“Quistis is right.” Added Rinoa.

They kept quiet during a long time when Selphie broke the silence. “Was it the reason why Matron needed you this morning?” she said to Irvine.

“Yes. She told me Laguna was waiting for me and Rinoa at Balamb hotel but she didn’t know why.”

“We should ask her. I think she knows more than she said.” Suggested Selphie.

“We could try.” Agreed the others.

 

* * *

 

We returned in the Ragnarok and left the small island immediately after our conversation with the gang. I didn’t want to stay there. I hate them! I can’t stand to hear the same thing and again…the same nicknames: lapdog, sorceress’ knight, traitor, bastard…enough. I have enough. Nobody can understand that Seifer became exactly what he never wanted to be. He wanted to be a hero, not a monster. I came to rest in a small room, at the back of the ship, when Kiros came to talk to me.

“Laguna?”

“Kiros…”

My friend sat by my side, putting his hand on my shoulder. “We’ll find him with or without them, don’t worry.”

“What do you think he became? Maybe he’s already dead…”

“Don’t be so defeatist. If his kidnapers really wanted to kill him, they would have done it at Balamb.”

“Kiros, I’m so scared. I don’t wanna lose him again…”

“I know, Laguna…I know.”

I sighted. I was tired and pissed. We had no clue, no information that we could use…

“Ward told me he made a friend when he was working at D-District. There’s a long time he didn’t see him and he even doesn’t know if he still works there, but we can try to contact him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I already contacted the Presidential palace to find his number and his address. I’m waiting for the information.”

“Kiros, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t there…”

“I know. I propose to stay at Fisherman’s horizon until we receive this information. What do you think about it?”

“Yes. That sounds good. This way, we won’t take any risk staying there and we won’t be far away from Galbadia to look for Seifer.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Where are Raijin and Fujin?”

“Raijin is having a nap and Fujin is upstairs.”

“Okay. Go to take some rest too. You look tired.”

“Yes. We’ll arrive in few hours.”

“Fine. Thanks Kiros. Thank you so much.”

My friend smiled and left me. I know he’s really exhausted. He didn’t stop since the end of the war. He worked really hard with Ward to help me. I don’t know what I would have become if I didn’t meet them. It’s not just friendship between us. They are my brothers. We fought together and we won. They followed me all around the world. They could have built a comfortable life but they preferred to stay with me. They’re loyal to me and I treasure their friendship.

 

I left my room and decided to take the elevator. I don’t know why but I’m feeling a strange thing with Fujin. I really like her, not just because she cares about Seifer. It’s also because she feared nothing. She doesn’t care to take risks for her friends…I think she reminds me Kiros. She could do anything to find Seifer. Raijin is nice but he’s a bit coward. Not her. I think she understands me better than her friend. However, she doesn’t question me about my intentions.

I arrived in the meeting room, where I used to give my last recommendations to Squall and the rest of the gang when they were about to fight Adel. Fujin was on her feet, looking at the landscape through the window.

“Fujin?”

She turned around. “Laguna?”

“Do I disturb you?”

“No. I just needed to be alone for a while but it’s okay. Can I help you?”

“Kiros told you about the plan?”

“Yes. We’re going to Fisherman’s Horizon.”

“Hum…” I sat on the first armchair on my way. She joined me, sitting in front of me. “What do you think it happened to him?”

“Dunno…I just hope he’s okay…but…”

“But?”

“I’m not optimistic.”

“Why?”

“You know…after all what happened, people really hate Seifer. If somebody really enrolled mercenaries to capture him as we think, I fear the worst…”

“Me either, Fujin…” I closed my eyes, exhausted.

“Do…do you think he’s still alive?” she asked softly.

“Yes, he is.”

“How could you be so sure about this, Laguna?”

“I feel it. Besides, it can’t be different…”

“Why?”

“Because…I wouldn’t recover on the other case…I even don’t wanna think about what I would do if…” I couldn’t finish my sentence.

She smiled sadly but said nothing.

“You won’t ask me why?” I demanded.

“Why what?”

“Why I care so much about him?”

“You promised to tell us later, so I don’t see why I should harass you with it. Besides, I think I already know why.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not that slow, Laguna. This expression on your eyes…I saw the same in Seifer’s eyes…and in Squall’s when he went to rescue Rinoa.”

“What is this expression?”

“I think you perfectly know what I mean.”

I blushed. She laughed.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

“You’re not curious?”

“I’m. But I also know there’s a time for each thing and it’s definitely not the right one for explanation.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Thanks to be there for him.”

I lifted my head. “You’re there for him too…” I blushed, thinking about something suddenly. “It doesn’t concern me, I know, but…are you…”

She didn’t let me the time to finish. “I love Seifer but not in a romantic way.”

Well, she’s pretty straight!

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to pry…”

“It doesn’t bother me.” She looked down, playing with her fingers. “You know…after Time compression, we looked for Seifer with Raijin but we didn’t find him immediately. But when he came back, he was completely different. At the beginning, I thought it was because he felt guilty for the war and everything, but there was something else. Something I couldn’t describe…but it was a good thing. He wanted to become a good person and he changed. He became more humble and calm. Of course, he was still a bit proud and arrogant, but he was really different. On the same time, he was…sad. He always went on the roof during the night to see the stars in the sky, and he was talking alone…”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know. I never really listened to what he was saying…but I remember he was really depressed during these moments.”

We stayed quiet looking each other in silence for a long time. There was nothing to say. We missed him and we were worried for him the same way.

“What would happen when you would find him?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you’re Esthar’s president. I don’t think people would understand you and if you don’t plan to judge him…”

“To be honest with you, I didn’t really think about it. But I promise I won’t let anybody hurt him.”

“I believe in you.”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone decided to go to Cid’s office the next day. Edea would be probably there. The group took the elevator and reached the place fast. They entered after had knocked and were surprised to see Squall was already there, talking with Cid. Edea was behind her husband.

“Guys? What’s wrong?” asked Squall, turning around.

“Oh! Squall! We didn’t know you were on meeting with the headmaster…Maybe we should come back later?” said Rinoa.

“You can stay. We finished anyway. What is it?” demanded Cid.

Nobody really wanted to answer. Squall didn’t know anything but they knew they had to tell him. Quistis made some steps and positioned in front of Squall, Cid and Edea. She told them everything. Rinoa and Irvine confirmed it. Cid didn’t seem to be particularly surprised, contrary to Squall who was completely stunned.

“So…we came to talk with Matron. We thought maybe she could tell us something…” concluded Ellone.

Squall sat heavily on his chair. “Wh…Why did he ask you that? After all what Seifer did to me…and to us…how could he be so…so…”

“I don’t know, Squall. Uncle Laguna was really furious when we refused to help him and he left without saying anything…”

Edea approached. “You…all of you refused to help Laguna?”

“Matron…” began to explain Quistis when Edea lost her temper.

“Why? Why are you blaming Seifer for everything??”

“Matron, you were there! You know what he did!” replied Irvine.

“What about me? Didn’t you see what I did?”

“But you were possessed…”

“And what? What does it change? I killed people with the same hands I used to raise all of you! I’m a murderer and I dragged one of my kids in my madness! Why nobody can understand that Seifer wasn’t in his normal state? I took control of his mind!”

“Darling! Seifer was already a problem since he was at the orphanage. Even when he was at the Garden, he caused troubles…” said Cid.

“Maybe it was because of you?” she replied with anger.

“What?”

“You never liked him, Cid. You always preferred Squall to him. You never encouraged him…”

“That’s not true!”

“He would never have been like this if only he had become a seed!”

“He failed because of his attitude! He abandoned his team and he disobeyed to the orders!”

“He did his job! Maybe he made a mistake when he let his team behind, but he should have passed! You just broke him on purpose! You wanted to expulse him from the Garden!”

“Edea! That’s enough! I don’t allow you…” yelled Cid furious.

“I don’t need your permission! You disgust me! All of you!!!” Edea left the office, running.

Cid followed her. “Edea!”

But she took the elevator quickly and disappeared. Cid sighted and rubbed his forehead, embarrassed. Ellone moved closer to him.

“I’m sure she would understand later, Cid. Don’t be mad at her. She always had a strong bond with Seifer. That’s why she defends him…”

“I know, Ellone…I know.” He turned around. “If you have nothing else to ask me, could you leave me alone please?”

“Sure…sorry to have bothered you.” Apologized Quistis.

The group left the place immediately and went to the campus. Squall was furious against his father. He couldn’t believe he wanted to help Seifer after all what happened.

“So, Laguna left Balamb?” demanded Squall.

“Yes. He went back with the Ragnarok. Raijin and Fujin accompanied him.” Said Rinoa.

“What do you think it happened to Seifer?” asked Selphie.

“Why do we care anyway? It’s not our business. Whatever happened to him, he deserved it.” Replied coldly Squall.

“I’m worried for Matron. She was really angry against us…” told Quistis.

“I think she’s gonna calm down. Let’s talk to her tomorrow.” Proposed Irvine.

 

* * *

 

When we finally reached Horizon, we went to the hostel, on the port. Before that, I had a meeting with Mayor Dobe. We knew each other since a long time and Dobe knew that I wasn’t a bad man, even if I was Esthar’s president and despite my soldier past. Dobe was an idealist and he hated conflicts. Since the war ended, he didn’t see me as a threat.

 

Horizon hostel.

 

“I’m so tired…”

“You’re lazy, Laguna.”

“Don’t be so harsh with me, Kiros!”

“What? It’s the truth! You’re always complaining.”

“Hey! I’m not that young as before!”

“I’m not younger than you, silly.”

Raijin and Fujin were smiling, looking at us. I suppose they start to get along with us since we have the same aim. Kiros turned his attention on Ward.

“Ward is hungry.”

I rolled my eyes. “Ward is always hungry!”

Kiros laughed. “Ward tells you to shut up.”

“Did he really say that?”

“Well…to be honest, he didn’t exactly say that but I don’t think you really want to know…”

“I’m sure it’s nasty."

“Oh yes! It is!”

“Well, you’re right. I don’t wanna know. So? Where are we going? I’m starving too.”

“I saw a small restaurant at the port. We can go there, ya know?”

“Fine for me. Guys?”

“Ok. Let’s go.”

We were about to leave our hostel when Kiros’ cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Kiros? Edea’s speaking.”_

“Edea? What’s wrong?”

_“Hum…I…I ran away from Balamb. I left the Garden and I took the first train…”_

“What??? Why?”

I turned my attention on Kiros. Something happened.

_“They went to ask me why I sent Irvine and Rinoa to you, and when I understood they refused to help you, I couldn’t stay with them…”_

“But…it’s too dangerous for you. The train from Balamb goes to Timber. Galbadia will arrest you and…”

_“Are you already at Esthar?”_

“No. We are at Fisherman’s horizon for the night. What about you?”

_“I’m still on the road. The train will arrive in three hours at Timber…I want to help you.”_

“Edea…”

_“Please! I can’t stay without doing anything when I know Seifer is in danger somewhere…let me help you…”_

“Ok…when you’ll arrive at Timber, leave the city as fast as you can. We’ll come to pick you at the entrance of the town with the Ragnarok.”

_“Thank you so much…I’m sorry for causing you troubles…”_

“It’s okay. Try to not draw attention on you.”

_“I’ll do my best. No one knows my face when I’m dressed normally, so I think it would be alright…”_

“Fine. Take care.”

_“Thanks again. See you later.”_

Kiros finished his conversation and looked at us. “Edea ran away from Garden and took the first train at Balamb. She wants to join us to look for Seifer.”

“So…the others don’t know she left?”

“No. Apparently, she had a fight with them when they said they refused to help you.”

“I see. We should go back to the Ragnarok if we have to pick her at Timber.”

“You are not coming, Laguna.”

“What??”

“It’s too dangerous for you.”

“But…”

“Ward and Fujin will stay with you here. I’m gonna go with Raijin.”

“Kiros…”

“No need to argue. You won’t go to Galbadia. There’re too many risks.”

I sighed. When Kiros decided something, it’s impossible to make him change his mind anyway. “Alright. But be careful, ok?”

“Of course! Who do you think am I?” Kiros fixed Raijin. “You’re ready to go, Raijin?”

“Can we take something to eat first please?”

Fujin kicked him on the lamb. “SHUT UP!”

“OUCH! For Hyne’s sake, Fujin! Stop kicking me!!”

“IDIOT!”

We laughed seeing these two fighting. I understand why Seifer cares so much about them. They’re loyal to him and would do anything to help him…like Kiros and Ward would do. It’s a good thing to know there’s still someone in this world who doesn’t judge him that badly…

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The night began to fall on Balamb island. Cadets and seeds were back to their routine, eating at the cafeteria, playing cards, training at the center or studying at the library. Rinoa and Squall went to the gate on the first floor to have some privacy and to admire the view on the ocean. Zell was at the library, talking to the girl with the pony tail. He was trying to get close to her, but these two were really slow and people started to have enough of their shyness. Quistis was playing cards with Kadowaki at the infirmary. Irvine and Selphie were on the campus. The messenger girl didn’t give up on her party and dragged Irvine in her plans. The poor cowboy was exhausted with all this work but he did it for her and couldn’t resist to her beautiful smile. She knew it and used it to get what she wanted. Everybody was enjoying his time when they heard their names called out loud on the speaker.

**_“Commander Leonhart, Seeds Trepe, Tilmitt, Kinneas and Dincht are requested to the Headmaster’s office immediately.”_ **

The group joined at the second floor, accompanied by Rinoa and Ellone. They knew it concerned them too even if they hadn’t been called. They entered in Cid’s office.

“You called us Headmaster?” asked Squall.

“Yes. This is an emergency.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Edea…Edea disappeared. She left the Garden.” Replied Cid, panicked. “We checked the cameras…and I already sent cadets to look for her in Balamb but they didn’t find her.”

“But…where she could have gone?”

Cid sighted. “I think she left Balamb with the train. I ensured her bank account and I saw she paid for a train ticket this afternoon…and since all the trains for Balamb go to Timber…”

“But why she would go to Timber? This is Galbadia continent! This is suicide!!” exclaimed Quistis.

“I know. That’s why I’m so scared for her…You have to find her. I already told Nida to go to Timber. We have to find her before Galbadians recognize her or they would…”

“We will. Don’t worry.” Reassured Squall.

“I’ll call Watts and Zone to help us.” Proposed Rinoa.

“Good initiative.” Agreed everyone.

Ellone seemed to be really depressed. Squall noticed it. “Sis?”

“It’s our fault if matron left…I’m sure she ran away to look for Seifer alone since we refused to help her…”

Cid got up and hid his arms behind his back. “Yes, you’re right…at the end of the war, I argued several times with her because I refused to let Seifer come back to the Garden. I knew it hurt her…but I never thought it would be at this point…”

“Maybe…we should reconsider things about him?”

“What do you mean, Quistis?”

“Listen, I know the same way you do that Seifer isn’t an angel, but Matron isn’t completely wrong. If we forgave her, we should give another chance to Seifer too…and if he has been captured, we have to help him.”

“I have no obligation toward him.”

“Squall…”

“Matron can think whatever she wants, I won’t help him.”

“Okay…it’s not the right time to discuss about this.” Concluded Cid. “We’ll talk about this later but let’s find Edea first.”

 

The Bgu arrived on Galbadian continent a couple of hours later. Zone and Watts went to meet Rinoa and the rest of the gang behind the building of The Timber Maniac. The gang split to cover more ground in the city but after two hours, they didn’t find Edea. They came back at their meeting place.

“Nothing…I hope Matron is okay…” sighted Quistis.

“We checked every train since you called us but we didn’t see her…” explained Watts. “What should we do now?”

“I don’t know…it’s not like we could go to the police station to ask if they saw her. If the galbadians didn’t catch her, we don’t need to draw their attention.” Replied Squall.

“I don’t think they caught her. My contact in the galbadian army said nothing unusual happened today or he would have told me.” Added Zone.

“So? What are we waiting for? Matron is definitely not here anymore, so we should leave the city.” Proposed Zell.

“Yes, Zell is right. We should look for her in the land or in other cities.” Said Irvine.

“Alright. Zone, Watts: thanks for your help.” Concluded Squall before leaving with the rest of the group. They went out of the city quickly where Ellone was waiting for them, in the quad.

“Did you find anything?” asked Ellone when they came back.

“No.”

“Oh…” Ellone sighted and walked to the coast to admire the ocean. On the east, she could see clearly Fisherman’s Horizon when she saw the Ragnarok flying in the air. “Squall! Squall!!” she called.

The group turned around and joined Ellone quickly. “What is it???”

“The Ragnarok! I saw the Ragnarok in the air. He was going to Fisherman’s Horizon!!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Look at!” She pointed the city with her finger. They were a bit far away they could see the trace of the ship in the sky.

“But why are they going there? Are you sure they went to Fisherman’s Horizon?”

“They wouldn’t have taken this road to reach Esthar. Besides, they left yesterday so they would have arrived at this hour.”

“You’re right…but Kiros said it was too dangerous to stay in Galbadia continent for Laguna because of his position as Esthar’s president.” Remarked Irvine.

“Matron…maybe they came to pick her at Timber?” asked Quistis.

“What for?”

“I don’t know…but we should go to Horizon to check it. It’s not a coincidence if the Ragnarok was near of Timber knowing that Matron should have arrived here with the train…”

“Laguna didn’t know Matron left the Garden.” Mentioned Squall.

“But maybe they met her by chance and picked her? Since we don’t know where to go, we should meet them to ask if they have information about her disappearance.”

“I don’t wanna see him.”

“Squall, I know what you can feel toward your father…” began to say Rinoa.

“HE’S NOT MY FATHER!!”

“Sorry…I mean, Laguna. But, we have to find Edea. She’s in danger now…just think about her, please…”

Squall sighted, exasperated. “Fine…let’s return to the Garden.”

 

* * *

 

Edea, Kiros and Raijin came back to Fisherman’s Horizon later on the day. All of them joined Laguna, Fujin and Ward at the hostel and had some rest, before going to the restaurant together. They were still waiting for the contact information of Ward’s former friend to start their investigation.

“Thank you to let me help you…” said Edea.

“I should be the one to be thankful, Edea. You defied your own husband to help us finding Seifer…”

“He’s important for me. I raised and loved him as my own child and…despite of that, I dragged him in this terrible story…I’m so ashamed…” she started to cry.

“Don’t cry, Edea. We’ll find him.”

“Laguna…”

“We’ll find him. It’s just a question of time, so don’t blame yourself anymore. It won’t change anything…”


	5. Tales of cruelty

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to be alone in the room. Since we stayed at the hostel, we shared the same room with Edea, Fujin, Raijin, Kiros and Ward. Nobody really minded. After all, we aren’t in holidays or something. I went downstairs and joined my group at the cafeteria. They were having breakfast.

“Finally awake?” asked Kiros. “You slept like a child…”

“So funny…” I sat.

“Would you like some coffee?” asked Edea with Kindness.

“Sure. Thanks.” I took the cup and drank. “So? Do you have some news?”

“Yes. I received information about our contact this morning.”

“Good! So? Is he still working at D-District?”

“Yes. He remembered Ward and accepted to meet us this afternoon. We’re lucky it’s his day off today.”

“Hyne yes! Did he see Seifer at the prison?”

“I didn’t ask him. I couldn’t talk about this on the phone. We should meet him in Winhill after the lunch, at the little pool, at the end of the village. Do you remember it?”

“Of course! I went to fish often there with Ellone and Raine…”

“The road to Winhill isn’t that long but we shouldn’t waste too much time here. Just finish your breakfast and let’s leave.”

“Okay.”

I finished my coffee and took a croissant with me.

 

We returned in our room to grab our belongings. When everything was picked, I looked at everyone to see if they were ready.

“Ready to go, guys?”

“You’re the one that we’re waiting.” Replied Kiros laughing.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, but I couldn’t reply that someone knocked at the door. “Who is it?” I asked staring at Kiros.

“Dunno…Come in!”

I froze immediately when I saw Squall, facing me. He looked really furious and entered quickly in the room, followed by the others.

“So you came to pick up Matron yesterday in Timber?” he demanded glaring at me.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kiros.

“Matron left the Garden without telling us yesterday. We were worried for her so went to Timber to look for her but we saw the Ragnarok flying in the air. So, since we didn’t find her at Timber, we thought she was with you…and we were right.”

“I know Cid sent you to bring me back to the Garden, but I won’t follow you.” Replied Edea.

“Matron…why did you run away? We were so worried for you. You could have been caught by Galbadia and…”

“You pushed me at this limit, Quistis. All of you, when you refused to help Seifer.”

“What is your role in this shit?” demanded Squall harshly to me.

“I didn’t know Edea left. She called us when she was on the train and we came to pick her…”

“ANSWER ME!” he yelled.

I tried to keep my composure but I also owed him explanations. Ellone moved closer and grabbed Squall’s arm.

“Squall, calm down…please.”

“Why are you helping this traitor?”

“Listen, son…I know you’re upset about me but…”

“Spare me your fucking sorrowful speech about your regrets and answer to my question!! Why are you helping him??” he pushed Ellone away and approached to me. I moved back instinctively.

Kiros went between us to protect me. “We need to go now. We finally found someone who can give us information about Seifer’s disappearance. Now you know where Edea is, you can come back to the Garden to reassure Cid.”

“Get out of my way, Kiros. I ask to HIM, not to you. Besides, I don’t give a flying shit about what happened to this bastard.”

“We don’t have time for more explanations. You wanna know why your father helps Seifer? Then, come with us. But if you don’t care as you pretend, just leave.”

I kept quiet during their exchange. I couldn’t talk. I was afraid of Squall’s reaction. Kiros knew it and came to help me. I couldn’t blame Squall to be angry against me. It was normal to wonder why his father was trying to rescue his enemy…but it was also too complicated to explain, and…I wasn’t ready, not yet.

“Did you lose your tongue? Can’t you talk instead of letting your friend answering at your place?”

I avoided his gaze. I wasn’t that weak…but I didn’t really give the best picture of myself right now. I put my hand on Kiros’s shoulder and smiled to my friend.

“Thank you, Kiros…just prepare the Ragnarok and go with the others there. I’m coming in a few minutes.”

“But…”

“Please.”

He nodded and made a sign to Fujin, Raijin and Ward. Edea followed them. Quistis tried to stop her but she refused to listen to her.

“No Quistis. I told you: I won’t come back to the Garden. I go with them.”

The five left, I stayed with the orphanage gang and my son on the same room. “You told me you don’t need a father anymore…but it doesn’t mean that I gave up on you. I never stopped caring and loving you despite of what you could think. I don’t ask you to believe in me and I perfectly understand your grieves toward me.” I took my bag and faced him again. “If it’s that intolerable to support my presence, I’ll disappear from your life. On the other case, if you wanna know me better, I’ll be there. I’ll be waiting for you…now it’s your choice, Squall.”

I moved away and started to walk toward the door. He stayed on the same position, back on me.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I don’t need to answer you if I don’t mean anything to you.” Then, I left. I heard Ellone calling my name but I didn’t reply. I went to the Ragnarok and joined my group.

 

“Ready?” I asked to Kiros when I noticed his expression. He made a sign with his head to show me something behind my back. I turned around and saw Squall and the rest of the gang.

“Don’t jump on conclusions too fast. I’m not coming for you or for this bloody bastard but for Matron. I promised Cid I would take care of her.” Said Squall before I even could say a word.

I smiled and welcomed them on board. “We’re going to Winhill.”

 

* * *

 

The pilot told us we would arrive after the lunch break, so all of us went to the meeting room to have some rest. Everyone was looking at me. I tried to avoid their constant gaze so I went to admire the view through the window, back on them. Kiros sighted and decided to break the heavy silence.

“Laguna. Tell them.”

I kept silent. I wasn’t ready…even if I don’t think I would one day anyway.

“You can’t run away indefinitely. You owe them explanations. Tell them.” repeated Kiros.

“Not now…”

Kiros lost his cool. “Tell them or I will.”

I turned around and fixed him. I understood this situation wasn’t easy for him, especially because he had to deal with questions all the time. Besides, Ward didn’t really help him since he refused to talk.

“You have to say it anyway. It won’t change anything to wait any longer. I’m tired of this…just tell them and let’s end this. This way, we could focus on our researches.”

“I’m sorry to have imposed you this, Kiros…I’m really sorry…”

“I know.” He sat and showed me a seat near of him. I nodded and went at his side. He tapped my shoulder to give me support, smiling, before returning at his position.

“Alright, guys…everything happened about twenty years ago: at this time, I was in the galbadian army with Kiros and Ward. I met Rinoa’s mother since she was working at Galbadia Hotel as a pianist.” I gave a look to Squall and her and continued. “One night, we came back to Deling city. Julia wasn’t working this day so we just went back to the military base, behind the presidential palace. We had our quarters there. But when we arrived, the base was in the chaos. Everybody was shouting and soldiers surronded something. We moved closer and…we saw him…”

“Him?” asked Zell.

“Seifer.”

“WHAT??? HOW IT CAN BE POSSIBLE???”

“At this time, I didn’t know who he was. I just saw a tall blonde with a grey trench coat, holding a long gunblade with one hand and fighting. Soldiers surrounded him…Apparently, they shot him on the legs but he was still on his feet. He refused to surrender…”

“When we asked to the other soldiers who he was and why he was fighting them, they told us Seifer had tried to force the way to enter in the presidential palace. Since he was armed, they suspected him to be a terrorist, so they tried to arrest him; but he defended himself and hurt several soldiers…” continued Kiros.

“He was completely lost and crazy. He was yelling some incoherent things like the sorceress would come and he had to stop her….that time compression would start soon…nobody really understood what he was saying and we took him for a fool. Each time someone tried to approach, he used his gunblade to make him moving away…he was uncontrollable. So, I moved closer and tried to cool him…and he froze immediately when he saw my face. He said my name and put down his sword. Some soldiers used this opportunity to push him on the floor and restrained him. They put the handcuffs on his wrists on his back and dragged him inside of the base.”

“We didn’t really know what he said during his questioning, but they didn’t go easy on him. Since he hurt several persons, they beat him. We wanted to question him at their place but our commander called us to hear our report for the last mission. When we finished our meeting with him, we went to the questioning room. We could hear Seifer’s shouts in the whole base and they hurt him pretty bad.” Kiros stopped talking to look at me and spoke again. “When we saw him again, he was on his knees. About ten soldiers were kicking him with their feet and fists. He was covered by bruises. He was spiting blood and couldn’t breathe normally. These bastards even had banged a nail on the back of his hand. Seifer couldn’t move since his hand was nailed to the table and he was forced to stay on his knees. They took advantage of his position to break his ribs with a hammer…”

I got up, closing my eyes. Remembering theses painful memories was really hard for me.

“Then, we made them stop and we brought Seifer to the infirmary. We informed the commander and he placed him under our responsibility. During his questioning, Seifer had asked to talk with me several times but the other soldiers were really angry against him after he hurt some of us. So, the commander thought I was the one who could make him talk. When he felt better, he left the infirmary and stayed in our quarters with me, Kiros and Ward. He wasn’t in contact with the other soldiers so he was safe…”

“What was he doing at your time? He wasn’t even born when you were in the army…” asked Squall.

“After you killed Ultimecia, Seifer fell in a universe crevice. He didn’t know where to go and he woke up in Deling City, twenty years ago. He was completely lost when we found him. At the beginning, I thought he was a junkie or a fool. He said so many crazy things that I couldn’t understand but when I questioned him, he suddenly asked me the date. When I told him, he panicked. He said he was lost, that he didn’t know how to come back to his time and there was no one to help him. He was really desperate…”

“But he was also fascinated by Laguna. When we started to talk to him, he was arrogant and nasty. But he was always respectful with Laguna. He was listening to him carefully and never stopped looking at him like a groupie. He became cooler with us when he understood we were Laguna’s friends.” Added Kiros.

I noticed Edea smiling. “I remember Seifer always liked Laguna when he was a kid. He viewed his films so many times…he never had enough. You were his idol.” Laughed Edea.     

“That’s why he was like this with me at this time. I tried to understand where he came from and what his intentions were. All what he said was nonsense for me because he was from the future…and he gave up. I couldn’t have understood and he knew it, so he just told me lies saying that he wanted to meet the president…The commander wanted to send him to D-District prison for his actions but I felt he wasn’t dangerous. If I had let him go there, they would have eaten him alive…”

“What did you do?”

“I asked to our commander to let me escort him to the Prison and, on the road, I helped him to escape. I hid him somewhere in Deling city. My boss yelled at him when he knew that Seifer escaped but he didn’t punish me. After that, I went to see him every day and we kept him hidden during a month.”

“So you became friends?” asked Zell.

“Yes. He wasn’t that bad when I began to know him. I couldn’t understand at this time, but he confessed me some of his mistakes. He felt so guilty that he blamed himself every single day, wishing to never have been born, to never have survived to the time compression…or to never have hurt his friends so badly…”

“His friends?” frowned Squall. “Don’t tell me he was referring to us, talking about “friends”??”

“He told me about his childhood at the orphanage, talking about you, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Ellone. He said he cherished these moments because it were the best of his life. He confessed me he couldn’t go back to home because he had no home anymore and everybody hated him. When I asked him what he did, he refused to tell me because…he didn’t want I hate him too.”

“So he didn’t tell you about the war?”

“Not really…but he said he thought he was fighting at the right side because he protected his mother, that he wanted to become like me, a courageous knight…” I laughed. “I thought he was really insane but it’s just twenty years later that I finally understood what he meant at this time…”

“You said he stayed with you during a month. What happened after that?”

“One day, we were at the same place with him. We were having breakfast when Seifer felt bad suddenly. He got up to drink a glass of water but the glass fell from his hand and he became…transparent. His body started to vanish slowly. He panicked and realized he was disappearing. He shouted with despair, begging me to help him. He said he didn’t want to go back to his time; that he wanted to stay with me forever but…we couldn’t have done anything. He disappeared and I never saw him again…until he became the sorceress’s knight, twenty years later…”

They looked each other without talking during a short time. Now, they knew the truth. In fact, I didn’t tell them everything, but the most important part. They didn’t need to know the rest of the story anyway.

“Listen, I know what Seifer did to you. But he really regrets it. Rinoa and Edea have done terrible things too under Ultimecia’s control. I don’t ask you to forgive him but…maybe could you give him another chance to prove he can be good?”

Squall fixed me with a neutral expression. He was disturbed by my sudden request but he kept his emotions hidden.

“Or…at least, let him a chance to make amends. Just listen to him and you will understand by yourself.”

“That’s why you want to save him so badly?”

I sighted. “Squall, it could have been you at his place. Would you have killed Rinoa if she had become dangerous?”

He avoided my gaze, crossing his arms. I knew I hit a sensitive point.

“I never forgot him…and I can’t let him alone knowing he’s in danger. I’m mad at him because of what he did to you…but I also know that he really feels bad for this. I don’t ask you to help me saving his life, but just to understand my reasons…”

Edea got up and walked toward Squall. When she reached his side, she caressed his hair tenderly. “Your father is right, Squall. Seifer isn’t as bad as you can think. You don’t know how many times he tried to make me recover my mind…but I couldn’t hear him. You saw by yourself how strong Ultimecia’s grip on me or on Rinoa was…”

She enrolled her arms around her hips to hold herself.

“He would hate me to say that, but Seifer always had been weak emotionally. He felt unsecure all the time when he was a kid because he was afraid to be abandoned again. I had a strong bond with him because he knew I wouldn’t hurt him and I would protect him from everything. But when he was five, and he had been sent to the Garden with you, he couldn’t support to be separated from me. He ran away several times from the Bgu and…he made anxiety attacks, more than once. Kadowaki had to put him on medication…”

Edea sighted and fixed Squall again. “Ultimecia didn’t have any problem to corrupt him because she felt the weakness of his mind and his immaturity. Deep inside and behind his mask of arrogance, he stayed the same fragile child. I broke his heart when I left, so he rejected all of you with his nastiness. I think he was afraid to get attached again…It doesn’t justify his actions, I know, but…he wasn’t himself at this time. Please, believe me…”

“I believe in you, Matron…it’s just…I don’t know…”

I joined Edea, approaching. “We don’t ask you anything, don’t worry.”

“I…I will help you.”

I blinked. Did he say he would help us?? “Are you sure?”

“Yes. The fact I hate him for what he did doesn’t mean that I don’t care about him.”

“Thank you, Squall. Thank you so much. I know it costs you a lot.”

“You have no idea…”

I smiled. The rest of the group kept silent. I looked at them and saw Irvine and Rinoa particularly ashamed. Irvine removed his hat.

“I’m sorry for the last time…I shouldn’t have reacted this way.” Said the cowboy. “I’ll help you.”

“Me too! There’s no way you would go without me!” added Selphie.

“I want to help. Seifer was under my responsibility when he left for Timber. I couldn’t stop him at this time…so I want to be there for him.” Told Quistis.

Zell went on his feet and pressed his fists together. “Okay, Seifer isn’t a great friend of mine but he’s still one of us, so I’ll help you too.”

“Thank you, guys.” Said Raijin and Fujin on the same time.

Ellone walked toward me shyly. “Uncle Laguna…I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, sweetie. I was rude with you the last time. You know how much you’re important to me.”

“Yes…please, don’t be mad at me again…never again…please…”

“I won’t, promised.” I hugged her in my arms. She was so fragile and kind that I couldn’t be mad at her any longer.

Rinoa was the only one (except Ward, of course!) who remained silent. She was looking down, avoiding eye-contact with everyone. Squall took her hand to comfort her. I didn’t insist. If she didn’t want to help me, I would deal it without her. I was a bit disappointed because I thought she looked like her mother. Julia was so kind…

“Okay. We’ll arrive soon, so try to rest a bit.” Advised Kiros.

 

* * *

 

The Ragnarok landed near of Winhill when we arrived. We couldn’t stay on Galbadia Territory, so Kiros suggested to meet our contact in Winhill with Ward and to wait for their return. With some luck, the man would accept to come on board and to tell if he knows something about Seifer. I agreed (since i didn’t really have any other choice!) and waited for Kiros, Ward and Squall’s return. After two hours they finally came back. They were accompanied by a short guy with grey hair and brown eyes. I think he was about fifty. He was wearing a plaid red and white shirt with brown pants and black moccasins. He was also wearing a grey beret. When everyone was on board, the ship left the land for another continent. Kiros introduced us.

“Mister Rov, this is Laguna Loire.”

“Nice to meet you, President Loire. I’m Seng Rov.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mister Rov. Thanks for coming.”

“It’s okay. This ship is incredible! Besides, I know it’s not safe for you to stay in Galbadia. Since you’re Ward’s friend, I think I can trust you.”

“Thanks for understanding. Let me introduce my friends: Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, Raijin and Fujin, Ellone and Edea Kramer.”

“So many people just to meet me? I’m flattered! Well, nice to meet all of you.”

“Please take a seat, Mister Rov.”

“Sure.”

Everyone sat. Kiros looked at me briefly.

“Mister Rov confirmed he saw Seifer at D-District. Can you give us details, please?” Said Kiros.

_Hyne! He’s there. I hope he’s fine._

“Well, I’m a bit surprised you ask me that…I mean, I didn’t think you cared about this kid after all what he did to Esthar and to the rest of the world…” he gave a glance to Edea. “Wait a minute…You’re…Edea…the sorceress????”

“No need to panic, sir. I’m not possessed anymore.” Reassured Edea.

“But…”

“Mister Rov, you don’t have to worry. All the people here fought against Ultimecia and defeated her. Miss Kramer isn’t a threat anymore and in the case of she would become dangerous, we could stop her. Please…” I explained.

He didn’t seem to be reassured but he nodded. “If you say so…”

Ward put his hand on his shoulder. The man turned his head and smiled. They didn’t need to talk to understand each other.

“If Ward confirms me I can trust you, fine for me.”

“Thanks. So? What can you tell us about Seifer?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t know Galbadia authorities were looking for him. I supposed he wouldn’t be welcome in our continent but I thought the war was over so…and about few days ago, he arrived at D-District. The guards, the soldiers and even some prisoners were really excited about his presence. Everyone hates him that much… all of them were glad to take their revenge against him…” The man shook his head sadly. “I didn’t have sympathy for him but…even a dog would have been treated better…”

“You mean…they tortured him?”

“Yes. I’m just a cleaner so I didn’t see everything but…I had to clean the room every time after they finished “questioning” him. Each time, there was blood and urine everywhere, sometimes, I even found teeth and ripped clothes. I let you imagine what he could have endured…”

I tried to keep my composure but my hands were shaking. _Seifer…what they did to you?_

“It was like this every day: they beat him and brought him to the infirmary. They cured him just enough to keep him alive to do it again the next day. They even threw him tied to the other prisoners to let them release their frustration to be locked, on him…I tried to ignore the shouts when I was working but it was really hard. Despite of that, it wasn’t the worse…”

“What do you mean?”

“Guards got tired to beat him every day so they changed tactics to torture him. They used the same way he did when he was with the sorceress to torture prisoners: they electrocuted him but increasing the electric power. He almost died two times…they also locked him in the “oven”…”

“The oven?”

“Yes. We call the “oven” a metallic cage buried on the sand. You know the prison is in a desert so the temperature is particularly hot during the day and cold at night. They threw him there during two or three days, without any food or water. When they let him get out, they experimented on him the torment of drowning until he collapsed exhausted. I heard guards laughing at him about this…”

“No…Seifer…” whispered Edea sadly, containing her tears.

“RAGE!!” yelled Fujin, kicking an armchair with her foot.

“Is…Is he still alive?” I asked nervously, scared to hear the answer.

“I can’t tell you. I heard someone came to pick him about two days ago. Apparently, they paid for him a good price to the guards.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him personally. I just heard a name…hum…Kane. Yes, it was Kane. That’s all what I know.”

“Thanks you, sir. You helped us a lot.” Said Kiros.

“Good. I hope the kid is okay…I felt really sad for him, but I couldn’t do anything…”

“You already helped him giving us all this information.”

We thanked him and we came back to Winhill to depose him. He stayed a short time with Kiros and Ward to talk before leaving. I went away from the others. I needed to be alone. My hope to find him quickly, safe, disappeared slowly. I felt so useless…I didn’t notice Squall was fixing me with insistence until he left.  

 

* * *

 

Squall was wondering why his father was so affected by this. Of course he hated Seifer but he never wished him all this pain. But Laguna was really touched by it…more than he should be. He started to wonder if he actually said everything about his relation with Seifer. It wasn’t the right time to ask him so he didn’t insist. He went directly to see his sister.

“Ellone? Can I have a word with you please?”

“Squall? What is it?”

“Please, come with me.”

She nodded and followed him. “Didn’t you notice Laguna’s reaction?”

“Yes…I suppose he really cares about Seifer.”

“It’s not what I mean. There’s something more. I think he didn’t tell us everything earlier.”

 “What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know…but do you think you could send me in his past when he met Seifer?”

“I think so but…why do you want to do this?”

“He won’t tell me. Besides, we need to find Seifer first. But when we’ll have a moment, I want you send me at this time. Okay?”

“Sure. No problem.”

“Thanks. Don’t say that to anyone.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 We returned to Fisherman’s Horizon to depose the group. Since the Garden was there, they had to come back. I was completely desperate. We didn’t know where Seifer was…each time I think I’m gonna find him, he disappears again. Rov’s tale really broke me. I should have been there to protect him. But I stayed to help Esthar, again. This bloody country already took me so many years of my life. I scarified my wife, my son and even Seifer to protect this city…and for what? Ungrateful and despicable people. I had a chance to find happiness again…and I missed it. I don’t know who took Seifer and what they intend to do with him, but it’s definitely not for his good.

“Laguna?”

“Yes…what is it, Kiros?”

“We almost arrive at Horizon. Fujin and Raijin are gonna stay in Timber to investigate. But…we have to go back to Esthar.”

“Don’t wanna go back…”

“I know…but you left for a long time and Esthar needs  you.”

“Seifer needs me either.”

“There’s nothing you can do for him, right now. We don’t have any clue about his location and the identity of “Kane”. Besides, it’s dangerous to stay there for you.”

“Kiros…I can’t. I can’t leave…”

“We’ll find him, Laguna.” Said a third voice behind us.

“Fujin…”

“Kiros is right, ya know? Staying in Galbadia is too dangerous for you, ya know?”

“What about you? You were Seifer’s accomplices during the war. I don’t think people would welcome you very well in Timber.”

“Don’t worry for us. We know what we have to do.” Fujin came closer. “I’m really thankful for all what you already did to help us, Laguna. We’ll call you when we will have information. I give you my word.”

“They’re right, Laguna. We have to go back to Esthar. Please.”

I gave up. “Okay…”


	6. The list

Raijin and Fujin came back to Timber to look for information. With the Forest owls’ help, they started to make contacts. In exchange, they trained them and gave them some advices for their operations. Timber was still occupied by Galbadia and they were still fighting for independence.

Ellone stayed at the Garden. Since her conversation with Squall, she planned to send him on Laguna’s past to see what really happened at this time. Squall had the conviction his father didn’t tell them everything and needed to check it by himself. They were just waiting the right time to do this. With his responsibilities at the Bgu, Squall was busy most of the time. Edea also came back to the Garden with them, but she was still furious against her husband. She refused to talk to him and stayed on her quarters, avoiding him and the rest of the group. She couldn’t stop worrying for Seifer. Cid had tried everything to make up with her but nothing worked. Irvine took contact with a friend of him at Galbadia Garden. They planned to meet him with Selphie in a few days, at the Tomb of the unknown king, at the east of Deling City. Nobody went there anymore since several students got lost.

* * *

 

 One week later.

Selphie and Irvine were waiting for their contact at the entrance of the temple. It was early in the morning. Selphie was shaking because of the cold weather. Irvine took off his vest and covered her shoulders with it.

“Such a gentleman…”

“I know. I can’t help it to rescue a pretty girl in the need…”

“You know, you won’t get anything flattering me.”

“I never give up, Baby!”

“Always a lady-killer, don’t you, Irvine?” said a third voice.

The two friends turned around to see the man who just arrived. “Hey! Reed! Long time no see, man!”

“Happy to see you again, my friend!” Reed shook Irvine’s hand and gave a glance to Selphie. “And you didn’t come alone…”

“This is Selphie. Selphie: this is Reed.” Irvine made the presentations.

“Nice to meet you, Selphie.”

“Hello, Reed!”

The two galbadians started to talk about their past and their scholarship at Galbadia Garden, remembering old good times, when they finally went back to business.

“So? Why did you want to see me?”

“Well, I’ve something to ask you. It’s about Almasy.”

Reed frowned. “What about him?”

“Apparently, he had been kidnapped about two weeks ago at Balamb. Do you know something about this operation?”

“Wh…why should I know?”

“You know something, Reed. Tell me.” Said Irvine, fixing him with determination.

“Why do you think I know something about this?”

“Because we’re practically sure at 80% this operation had been organized by Galbadia Garden. We saw the records of the kidnapping and they weren’t soldiers. Besides, I don’t see Galbadia Authorities sending the army in Balamb again after what happened during the war.”

“Even if the Garden is behind this operation, you perfectly know I can’t tell you anything. Technically, you’re the enemy and this information is confidential…”

“Come on, Reed! I just want to know what happened. Why Martine wanted Seifer?”

“Irvine…I can’t.”

“But we’re friends!”

 “You belong to Balamb Garden now. I can’t betray my headmaster and…”

“You owe me this! Should I remember you what I’ve done for you in the past? Now, this is your chance to return the favor, man!”

Reed felt nervous. He knew he was indebted to Irvine but he couldn’t betray his garden, especially for the bastard Almasy.

“Why do you want to know? I mean, you don’t give a shit about him, right?”

“I don’t do it for myself. Besides, we grew up with Seifer at the same orphanage. I know he fucked up but it doesn’t mean that I’m not concerned for him.”

His friend looked around him to be sure they were alone. “If somebody knows…”

“Don’t worry for this, man. I promise to not tell anything about you. And we won’t try anything toward Galbadia Garden. No one wants another war. I just need to know what happened and why they kidnapped him. That’s all.” Reassured Irvine.

Reed sighted. “Alright. I owe you this, cowboy.” He sat on a big stone and began to speak. “After the war, General Caraway pleaded for Martine’s readmission…”

“Wait a minute! I thought Galbadia Garden was an independent place?” asked Selphie.

“Since the war, Galbadia reinforced their relationships with the Garden. Besides, there has never been a real independence even before. Martine and Caraway always had been close.”

“Go on.” Demanded Irvine.

“Yes…as I told you, Martine had been nominated again as the headmaster of Galbadia Garden. He owed this to Caraway, so when he asked him about Almasy, he couldn’t refuse. Besides, Martine wanted to take his revenge against him. He lost his job because of him and Kramer, after all…”

“So, it was an order from Caraway? I suppose he wanted to avenge his daughter…” guessed Irvine.

“Actually, it wasn’t just for that, or he would have asked to kill him at Balamb. I don’t know much about this but apparently, Almasy had some documents that Caraway wanted to get back…”

“Documents?”

“Yes…a list, but I don’t know what it is. So, Martine sent some of his mercenaries to capture him. It was a risky operation because we moved to Balamb Island with our Garden during the night. Since you saw the records of the kidnapping, I suppose you know the rest of the story, right?”

“Hum…fortunately for us, Balamb is well equipped with a good video surveillance. But what did you do to him after you got him?”

“We brought him to Deling city. I don’t know what they did to him there…but I guess they tortured him to know where he hid the documents…it’s all what I know.”

Irvine and Selphie looked each other. “What do you think these documents could be?”

“Dunno…but it explains why they tortured him at D-District.” Said Selphie. “Do you know someone called Kane?”

“Kane? No…don’t think so. Who is it?”

“We’d like to know it too.” Replied Irvine. “So, there’s nothing else you could tell us?”

“Sorry but it’s all what I’ve got.”

“Thank you, Reed. You already helped us a lot.”

“You’re welcome. Now, we’re even?”

“Sure. Thanks again.”

Irvine and Selphie said goodbye to Reed and returned to Deling city to take the train.

“Tell me Irvy: what did you do for Reed in the past? I’m curious.” Demanded Selphie on the train.

“Oh! Well…I surprised him with a teacher after class one day. Martine was about to enter in the same room, so I kept him outside to let them the time to get dressed again…”

“I was sure it was something like this…but it wasn’t that big anyway…”

“You’re wrong. In Galbadia Garden, a relationship between a student and a teacher is forbidden. They would have been fired for this.”

“Really??”

“Yes. The rules are more drastic there.”

“I see…and why did you help him?”

“Hum…actually, I already slept with this woman, so she could have denounced me by revenge so…”

“Bloody pervert! Anyway, this teacher of yours was a real slut!”

“Oh yes! She was!”

 

* * *

 

I was in my office in Esthar. I just had finished talking with Fujin on the phone to know if they found something about Seifer or Kane, but nothing. I began to discourage. Each second which passed reduced the chances to find Seifer alive. The tall blonde completely disappeared from the world. He was probably in Galbadia but where? Fujin and Raijin already investigated in Timber; he couldn’t be at the Garden or at D-District, so he was definitely in Deling City, in Dollet or in Winhill. Since Ward’s friend was living in the small village and there was nothing there, I don’t think he would be in Winhill. But we had nothing, except a name. Kane. Who is he? Why did he pay for Seifer? Why did he intend to do with him? I tortured my mind with all these questions, imagining what they were doing to him, right now.

“Laguna?”

“Oh! Kiros! Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming…”

“It’s okay. I received a letter this morning. I think you should take a look.”

“A letter? From who?”

“Actually, it’s not a letter but a list. And there was no sender on the envelope.”

I took the piece of paper and started to read. I recognized several names. “Chester, Green, Marisa…wait a minute, it’s a list of our deputies, right?”

“Yes, but it’s not what is the most important. Look better.”

I read again and noticed amounts of money. “They sent money on an account bank…in Galbadia???”

“Yes. And if you read the date, it was just after the invasion of Galbadia Garden. Do you understand what it means?”

“It means that…some members of our government betrayed us during the war and associated to the sorceress.”

“They wanted to bring you down but they failed. They were about one thousand.”

“I can’t believe it…”

“I already sent Ward with the army to capture them…but I think you’re in danger, Laguna. This list is just the tip of the iceberg. How many people are really involved in this coup?”

“It’s not the first time I’m threatened.”

“But until now, they never went that far.”

“What do you suggest?”

Kiros sat in front of me, crossing his legs. “Give this list to the press. Publishing it, we’ll show the legitimacy of our action and we’ll justify the confinement of the traitors.”

“It’s not like I ever wanted this responsibility. I give it to anybody who wants it…”

“Laguna…”

“I’m so tired, Kiros. When we’ll find Seifer, I’ll give my demission.”

“Seriously?” asked Kiros, surprised.

“I hate this job. I hate this country…it took me everything. I just want to leave this place…I suppose you would make a better president than me.”

“I’ve no intention to take your place if it’s what you’re implying.”

“It’s not what I ask you. But I’ll be glad to send you the power if that’s what you want.”

“No thanks. Anyway, we don’t have the time to think about this right now.”

“You’re right. So, since the sender is unknown, do you know where the letter had been posted at least?”

“Yes. Balamb. About two weeks ago…just before Seifer’s kidnapping.”

I lifted my head suddenly. “Do…do you think it’s related to him?”

“I don’t know…but we should call the Garden to ask them about this. Maybe Cid could give us some answers?”

“Yes. Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

The next day.

Cid convoked the entire group in his office. Edea was still missing and refused to talk with him. Ellone and Rinoa were there. Irvine and Selphie just came back but didn’t have the time to make their report about what they knew when Cid requested their presence.

“Okay, I called you because I spoke with President Loire yesterday. They received a letter. A list to be more specific. A list which mentions the names of the people in Esthar who financed Galbadia authorities during the war.”

“What?? Estharians betrayed Laguna??” asked Zell shocked.

“Indeed. Some deputies tried to bring Laguna down, associating to the sorceress and Galbadia army. He’s on the road to meet us.”

Each member of the group was particularly surprised and wondered what would happen now. Cid continued to speak.

“There’s more. They received this information but couldn’t identify the sender. The only thing they know is the letter had been posted two weeks ago from Balamb.”

Irvine and Selphie looked each other. “Oh God! It was from him…”

The gang stared at them. “Irvine, Selphie? What’s wrong?”

“The letter…it couldn’t be anyone else than Seifer who posted it. It was for this list he had been kidnapped. We were about to tell you what we discovered but Headmaster called us so…” explained Selphie.

“We’re listening.”

“Alright…” Irivne cleared his throat and started to talk. “We met a friend of mine from Galbadia Garden. He told us General Caraway helped Martine to get his post again. In exchange, he asked him to kidnap Seifer. He had some documents they wanted to get back so they tortured him at D-District to know where he hid it. My friend talked about a list but he didn’t know much about this…”

“It can’t be a coincidence if Laguna received a list, especially if the letter comes from Balamb!” added Selphie.

“I guess you’re right. But where Seifer got this list? And why did he send it to Laguna?” wondered Squall.

“To prevent him. Your father said he met Seifer in the past, so I don’t think he forgot Laguna. He probably wanted to protect him the best way he could, informing him about this, don’t you think?” guessed Quistis.

“Maybe…”

“We’ll talk about it when Laguna will be there. Maybe you could contact Raijin and Fujin to ask them about this?” proposed Cid.

“They would have told us if they knew something…but I’m gonna call them.” replied Quistis.

“Thank you.”

Rinoa was holding her knees with her hands, head down. She kept quiet during the conversation when Squall noticed her reaction.

“Rin?”

“I can’t believe he did this…” she whispered.

Squall rubbed her back softly.

“I know what Seifer did to me but…he never deserved to be tortured this way! It’s…so inhuman.”

“You’re different from him, Rinoa. It’s all matter.” Said Quistis.

“I’m so ashamed to share the same blood with him…I can’t understand him…” Rinoa was angry and sad on the same time. “I’ll never forgive him…”

“You should try to rest a bit until Laguna’s arrival.” Suggested Cid.

“Yes. Thank you, Headmaster.” The group left the office.

“I need to take some fresh air. I’ll see you later, guys.” Waved at them Rinoa, when they reached the main hall.

Quistis turned her attention on Squall. “You should go with her.”

“No…I think she needs to be alone. And I’ve something else to do right now.” He looked at Ellone. “Could you come with me, sis?”

“Sure.” She followed Squall and said goodbye to the others.

Quistis crossed her arms thinking. “There’s something wrong with Squall.” She gave a quick glance to Irvine and Selphie. “Could you call Raijin and Fujin at my place, please? I need to talk with Squall.”

“No problem.” Agreed selphie.

“Okay. See you later, guys.” Quistis ran after Squall and Ellone when she heard Zell calling her.

“Quis? I’m coming with you.”

“Why?”

“I want to know what the hell is goin’ on too. Plus, I don’t wanna stay with Irvine and Selphie alone. Seeing them flirting together all the time gets on my nerves…”

Quistis laughed. “Alright. Come with me.”

 

Ellone and Squall arrived in the secret area, at the end of the training center.

“So? What did you want to ask me, Squall?”

“You remember what I told you the last time?”

“Hum…you wanna go to Uncle Laguna’s past, right?”

“Yes. If Seifer actually tried to alert Laguna, It means he cares about him. But I know him better than everybody. He wouldn’t have done it even for his friends…so Laguna definitely didn’t say everything the last time. I need to know.”

“That’s why you want to be sent in his past?” asked another voice.

“Quistis? Zell? What are you doing here?”

“We followed you. I noticed something was wrong with you. I understand now.” Replied Quistis.

“It’s not your business. Leave!”

“Do you realize what you’re asking to Ellone? If she sends you at this period, it means you would arrive during Time compression and we don’t know what would happen this time. Do you really want to take this risk just to know something you could ask directly to your father?”

“If something happens, I can defend myself. If we defeated Ultimecia once, we’ll do it again.”

Quistis sighted. “You’re hopeless…” She shook her head, understanding she couldn’t make him change his mind. “Fine, but we come with you.”

“What? No way!”

“There’s no way you go there alone, man!” added Zell.

“I don’t need you! It doesn’t concern you anyway.”

“They’re right, Squall. It would be safer if they come with you.” Said Ellone.

“But…”

“Please. I’ll be more reassured. Anyway, I won’t do it if they don’t come with you.” She added firmly.

Squall got pissed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t have any other choice. “Alright!! But let’s go now. I wanna end this before the Ragnarok arrives.”

“Okay. Are you ready?”

The three friends nodded. Ellone crossed her hands and used her power. Zell, Quistis, and Squall collapsed on the floor, at the same time.

 


	7. What you forgot to say

_When Squall, Zell and Quistis woke up, they were in a quad, in the middle of the juggle._

“Admit it, Laguna: You’re lost again!”

“Shut up Kiros! I perfectly know where we are!”

“And where are we?”

“Hum…not far away from home!”

 

_Hyne…I can’t believe this man is my father…_

 

“I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry, Ward!”

“And you always make us waste our time searching your way! I’m fed up of this!”

“Hey! Stop it, both of you! I’m your boss and you’re supposed to never contradict me!”

“There’s no shame to confess your incompetence, team leader…”

“Kiros…I said shut up!”

“Could you at least let me drive? I begin to be sick…”

“Don’t puke on the car!”

“Then, drive normally and slower!! No need to drive that fast when you even don’t know where you’re going!”

 

_“So hard to believe that they’re running Esthar!”_

_“Come on, Zell! They were young. Besides, you’re not smatter than them at their age!”_

_“Quis!”_

_“Quiet you two!”_

 

 “There! I told you I wasn’t lost at all! See? The Obel lake!”

“Thanks Hyne, we can go back to home.”

The car finally managed to leave the jungle and arrived in the land. They followed the road and reached Deling City three hours later. The night began to fall.

“Will you go to listen to Julia tonight?”

“No. The receptionist told me last week it was her day off. Let’s go back to the casern.”

They passed the check point at the Presidential palace and went behind the building toward their casern. Laguna parked the car.

“Hey! What’s that noise??”

“Dunno…we should go to see what’s going on.”

The three men walked toward the shouts. The only thing they could see was a crowd in the middle of the outdoor courtyard. Laguna grabbed a soldier by the arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“What? You didn’t hear about this? A psycho managed to pass the check point and entered in the presidential Palace. Thanks Hyne, the president isn’t here right now!”

Kiros and Ward approached and saw a tall blond holding a long sword and slashing people who tried to invade his personal space.

“FUCKING IDIOTS! WE NEED TO STOP HER WHILE WE STILL HAVE THE TIME FOR IT!!”

 “Who is he?”

“I don’t know! He already hurt eight of us with his blade!”

“Shoot him!!” ordered a soldier.

“No, don’t shoot! He has a special sword that he can use also like a gun!” replied another one.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY! I’VE NO TIME TO WASTE WITH SUCKERS LIKE YOU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE??”

“As if we will let you enter in the palace! Are you a resistant or something???”

“FUCK YOU! I’M THE SORCERESS’S KNIGHT!! THE COMMANDER OF YOUR ARMY!! NOW, LET ME PASS!!”

Some soldiers laughed. “He’s crazy. Let’s finish him!”

“No!” shouted Laguna. He pushed some soldiers on his way and went on the forefront. “He’s just a teenager and…”

“A teenager who already had hurt eight soldiers! Grab him!!”

Seifer seemed to be already injured since his left leg was bleeding. Two soldiers approached with their swords but he blocked their attacks with Hyperion and shot one of them on the stomach and slashed the other one on the leg.

“THERE’S NO TIME TO WASTE! THE SORCERESS IS COMING! LET ME GO OR WE ARE ALL CONDEMNED!!!”

“Guys! Stop it!” Laguna shouted louder and turned his attention on Seifer. “Listen, boy: I’ve no intention to hurt you but you have to drop your weapon…please.”

When he heard Laguna’s voice, Seifer opened his eyes widely and looked quickly at him. He stayed silent, shocked, observing the man to the feet to the head. Laguna moved closer.

“Please…it’s okay. Trust me and give me your sword…”

Kiros joined him. “Laguna…don’t come closer…”

Seifer blinked. “L…Laguna? You’re Laguna..Loire?”

“Yes. Do I know you?”

“GRAB HIM!!” ordered other soldiers who took the opportunity Seifer left his guard down. They disarmed him and pushed him roughly on the ground.

“LET GO! LET GO!!! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! SHE WILL KILL US!!!”

“Guys! No need to be so rough…” said Laguna.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???” Yelled another voice behind the crowd.

The soldiers saluted the man in front of them. “COMMANDER!!”

The man approached. Three soldiers pulled out Seifer's hair forcing him to stay on his feet.

“Who is he?”

“A terrorist, Commander! He was about to enter in the Presidential Palace with this!” The man showed to the commander Hyperion.

“And where was the security patrol??”

“Hum…at their post, Commander, but he managed to pass and…”

“ENOUGH!!”

Seifer continued to struggle. “LET GO! I HAVE TO STOP HER!! SHE WILL KILL DELING IF YOU DON’T RELEASE ME!!”

“Shut up, bastard!” shouted one of Seifer’s captors, hitting the back of his head with his rifle.”

“Stop it! He’s already handcuffed!” said Laguna.

The commander fixed the blonde with insistence before waving at the soldiers. “Bring him to the questioning room and make him talk. I want to know his plans.”

“Yes, Commander!” the three soldiers dragged Seifer forcefully with them. Laguna looked at him sadly knowing what “questioning him” would say. He was about to follow them when the Commander called him.

“Captain Loire!”

“Commander!”

“In my office, right now, with your posse. I want to hear your report.”

“Yes, Commander!” Kiros, Ward and Laguna saluted him and accompanied him in his office.

 

During one hour, Laguna explained the details of their missions, forgetting to mention some events and lying about others. Kiros and Ward kept quiet, hoping the Commander would believe in Laguna’s story. When he finished, the Commander made a sign to them to rest.

“Fine. Good job.” He searched some papers on his desk. “I think you’re the best elements for the next mission.” He held a document to Laguna. “Do you know what is it?”

“No, sir…but it looks like a dig site…”

“Actually it’s exactly what it is but we don’t know what kind of substances there are in this place. But it seems that Esthar is really interested about this. They increased the number of soldiers around this zone. I want you go there to investigate.”

“Yes, Commander! When should we leave?”

“Not immediately. We’re waiting for more information…probably in two or four weeks. Until that, enjoy your free time as you like, but don’t leave the city in the case of we would receive news sooner.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And try to help the others with this kid. He seemed to know you. Have you ever seen him before?”

“No, Sir. It’s the first time I meet him and I don’t understand how he could know my name…”

“Hum…Try to discover it quickly before I send him to D-District. He almost killed five soldiers.”

“I will, Sir.”

“That’s all. Dismissed.”

 

Laguna, Kiros and Ward left the office and followed the laughs and the shouts. The questioning room was at the end of the corridor. When they entered, there was blood on the floor. A small crowd encircled the tall blonde who was on his knees, his hand nailed to the table.

“Don’t you have enough, boy?” A soldier hit the nail in his hand with the hammer. Seifer bit his lips to endure the pain. His face was covered by bruises and blood. The other guys were hitting him on the back and on the ribs with their feet or hands.

“Talk!!”

But Seifer continued to endure the blows. Kiros nodded to Laguna and left.

“That’s enough, guys.”

“What? Don’t wanna join us, Loire?”

“I don’t think he would be able to talk if you continue to beat him.”

“You heard the Commander. We have to make him talk.”

“He would be worthless, dead.”

The man with the hammer was smirking. “Well, we don’t need to kill him…” The others moved away to give some space. Then, he beat violently Seifer in the ribs with the hammer.

“AAARRGGHHH!!” hissed in pain the tall blonde, spiting blood.

“STOP IT!!” Shouted Laguna, blocking the hammer with his hand.

“I’ve no order to receive from you, Loire!”

“ENOUGH!!!”

Everybody turned around. The Commander was facing them, annoyed. Kiros was just behind him. The tall man approached, looking at the blonde who was shaking.

“Did he talk?”

“No, Sir. He just said no sense about a sorceress…and he never stopped asking about Loire.” Replied a soldier glaring at Laguna.

“Probably one member of his fan club!” laughed another soldier when the Commander stared at him, particularly exasperated.

“I suppose you find this funny?”

“No…Not at all, Sir!” apologized the man.

The Commander approached again. “Remove the nail in his hand and bring him to the infirmary.” He turned his attention on Laguna. “Since this kid seems to appreciate you, maybe you will make him talk better than them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Fine. You’re in charge of him. He’s under your responsibility now. When his injuries would be healed, lock him in your quarters and question him.”

“Yes, Commander!”

Then, the man left the room. The others looked at Laguna, Kiros and Ward with contempt before leaving too. Ward came closer to Seifer and helped Laguna to remove the nail in his hand.

“It’s gonna hurt, son. Bear with it.” Warned Laguna.

Seifer just nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself to endure the pain. He flinched and groaned when it had been done.

“Can you walk?”

“Ye..ah..” but when Seifer tried to stay on his feet, he fell against Ward’s chest and collapsed.

“Okay…let’s bring him to the infirmary.”

 

 

 

Squall closed his eyes and called his sister by telepathy. “Sis? Can you send us later on this time, please?”

“I’ll try…” replied Ellone.

 

 

_Everything became black around them. After few seconds, they came back at a different place. It looked like the same building but in a different room._

 

 

Seifer was lying on a bed, inside of another cell. Ward and Kiros were playing cards on the same room. When they finished their game, Kiros got up and walked toward Seifer’s cell.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“No.” Seifer sat and looked at Kiros. “Where is Laguna?”

“In the Commander’s office. He wants to know if you talked. You don’t really help us, Son…”

“Whatever I could say, you wouldn’t believe in me anyway. Why should I waste my time to convince you?”

“Why don’t you tell us the truth? This way, we could help you and you could leave this place sooner.”

“Do you think I’m that slow? I heard you talking with Laguna the last time. I hurt about ten soldiers and I forced the way to enter in the presidential palace. I know they’re gonna send me to D-District.”

“Why did you do that in the first place?”

“I told you I was drunk, okay?”

“You weren’t drunk at all, Seifer. You’ve got plans. I know Deling is an idiot and a dictator but…”

“If you know it, why do you stay in the army?”

“We can’t leave as we wish. Maybe I’m a soldier but it doesn’t mean that I agree to what Galbadian authorities are doing to the other cities, especially in Timber.”

Seifer laughed. “Is it the best you’ve got? Do you think you’re gonna make me talk playing the understanding guy? You should be really desperate, man…”

Kiros sighted. “You’re hopeless, Seifer. Do whatever you want. I really wonder why Laguna is doing this for you.”

“Me either…”

The man continued to fix him. “You seem to like him. Am I wrong?”

“Yes you are.”

“Liar! Then, why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!”

“There’s no shame to admit that you’re…”

“I TOLD YOU YOU’RE WRONG! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT LAGUNA!” roared Seifer furious and embarrassed but Laguna just arrived at the same time which made him even more uncomfortable.

“Hum…well, I suppose I chose the wrong timing to come back…” said Laguna scratching his hair.

“Not at all. We were just about to take some fresh air with Ward. I let you with him. He’s getting on my nerves.” Replied Kiros. “Ward?”

“Coming.”

The two men left and let Seifer and Laguna alone. During some minutes none of them knew what to say so they just kept quiet. Laguna went to the table to take a cup of coffee.

“Want some coffee, Seifer?” he proposed.

“Sure…” answered shyly the blonde.

Laguna nodded and filled another cup before holding it to him. Seifer grabbed it.

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.”

They drank in silence, avoiding each other when Seifer decided to clear the air. “I…”

“You?”

“I…I didn’t think what I said earlier. It’s just…Kiros harassed me with his questions and I lost my temper.”

“It’s okay…” Laguna smiled, a bit relieved about this confession.

“I suppose your boss pestered you because of me, right?”

“You suppose correctly. He still wonders what your intentions were and as I thought he didn’t believe in me when I said you were drunk. So, we’re back to the same point.”

“It can’t be worse anyway…”

Laguna took a chair and placed it in front of Seifer’s cell to face him. He sat keeping his eyes on him.

“I can’t do anything for you if you don’t help me, Seifer. I’m sure I can negotiate a reduced sentence but you must tell me first why you attacked the base.”

“Why are you wasting your time with me anyway? You even don’t know me…”

“You’re just a kid. I don’t think you’re that dangerous…”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Okay…I mean you’re young.”

“…” Seifer finished his coffee and held his empty cup to Laguna. “Why do you think I’m not dangerous? Didn’t you see I hurt several persons the last time?”

“I saw that. But you seemed to have a good reason to force the way…even if I don’t get it. Besides, they made you pay enough for this. Talking about that, does your body still hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for asking…”

“Seifer, listen: I really want to help you but there’s nothing I can do if you don’t make any effort. Please…tell me.”

The blonde laughed bitterly. “The only thing I can tell you is…that I wanted to become like you, becoming a courageous knight. I thought I was on the right side, protecting my mistress…but in the end, I just fucked up everything as always. I can’t go back to my time anymore, so I don’t give a shit about what would happen to me…”

“A…courageous knight? What are you talking about?”

“Ah…that’s right. I didn’t know you were in the army before becoming an actor…I always admired you when I watched your movies at the orphanage…”

“I think you’re confusing me with someone else, Seifer. I’m not an actor…”

“Never mind. Forget what I said, it doesn’t matter.”

Laguna sighted. “You won’t tell me, right?”

“There’s no need to bother for me. I won’t try to run away from my faults. Let them send me to D-District. I don’t care.”

“Don’t you have better things to do in your life? What about your family? You should have some friends at least, right?

“I’m an orphan…and I had friends. I lost them the day I refused to listen to them.”

“Did you have a fight with them?”

“Kind of…”

“What happened?”

“I followed someone who had a bad influence on me. They tried to help me convincing me that i was wrong…but I didn’t listen. I never listened to anyone in my whole life, that’s why I failed in everything.”

“You’re so rude with yourself. What were you doing before arriving to Deling city?”

“I was…a student. I didn’t pass the final exam and I began to fuck up.”

“Why didn’t you try to pass it again?”

“Because I failed three times. I was one of the best in my promotion if it wasn’t in the whole campus…but it wasn’t enough. I got tired to try and try again to fail every time.”

“You could have joined the army. You’re a pretty good fighter.”

Seifer laughed. _“I used to command this army…”_ he thought.

“You know, maybe I’m too naïve, but I’m sure you’re not that bad. Of course you shouldn’t have hurt people but there was definitely a reason for this. Maybe you’re a member of the resistance and…”

“I’m not or I would have put a bomb in the base or in the presidential Palace.”

“Yes…that’s what I thought. So?”

“So, nothing.”

Laguna had enough and got up. “That’s it! I give up!” He went to the bathroom to rinse the cups. He was particularly annoyed by Seifer’s attitude but a part of him knew there was something deeper that the blonde hid. Even if he wasn’t observant usually, Laguna could guess Seifer was suffering and he needed help. But he couldn’t do anything if he refused to talk.

“Are you gonna stay here tonight?” asked Seifer.

“No. I’m leaving. Julia plays tonight.”

“Oh…I see.” Seifer seemed to be disappointed. He was there since few days so with the time, he began to know Laguna’s habits. He talked to him about Julia and his work when he didn’t try to convince him to speak.  

Laguna noticed his disappointment. He was about to ask him what was wrong when his boss entered in his quarters.

“Commander!”

The man closed the door behind him, accompanied by two soldiers. He gave a glance to Seifer who ignored him.

“Did he talk?”

“No, sir. I think he told us the truth when he said he was drunk…”

“Stop defending him, Loire! Drunk people don’t run to a military base with a sword, ready to kill soldiers!”

“But…we didn’t find anything about him, Sir. His name is unknown in our database…”

“So he lied about his name too.”

Seifer got up and grabbed the bars of his cell. “I didn’t lie about my name. I’m Seifer Almasy.”

“Then, why can’t we find a relative or someone who knows you?” asked the commander.

“I’m an orphan and I don’t come from Galbadia.”

“Where are you from?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought…you won’t talk. You will change your mind after a little trip in D-District prison.”

Laguna frowned. “Are you…sending him there, sir?”

“Yes. He made us waste too much time for nothing. The president wants to make an example with him.”

Laguna understood there was nothing he could do anymore. He tried to protect him from that but he knew what it meant: He would be tortured in D-District and he would die there. There was no return when people entered in this prison.

“Enjoy the time you have left, son. You’re leaving tomorrow.” Smirked the commander. Then, he left the place with his subordinates.

Laguna looked at Seifer, worried, but the other man didn’t seem to be scared or anything. He returned at his bed.

“Seifer…”

“Don’t make this face, Laguna. I knew it would happen.”

“I think you don’t realize what it means.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t! Everything is different at D-District. They will torture you until the death if you don’t talk and when you will do, they will let you rot in your cell!”

“I’m prepared to that.”

“Do you really want to die so badly??”

Seifer just stared at him, defeated. “I told you…there’s no one who is waiting for me. I’ve nothing to lose.” He lay on his bed, fixing the ceiling. “You should leave now or you’re gonna miss Julia’s show.”

Laguna wanted to make him react but gave up. He took his vest and left the place. “See you later.”

“Yes. Have a good time.”

“Thanks.”

 

Laguna closed the door behind him and headed directly to the Commander’s office. He knocked.

“Come in.”

“Commander.”

“Loire? What’s wrong again?”

“Hum…I came to ask you to let me escort the prisoner to D-District Prison, please.”

“What?” frowned the commander.

“Yes. I…I think it would be better if I escort him. He seems to respect me so he won’t cause troubles if I’m here. It would be safer for the other soldiers too…”

“He would be tied and unarmed so there would be no risk.”

“Yes, you’re right, sir…but I’d like to be there, please.”

The commander kept his eyes on him, suspicious. “You got attached to this kid, Loire. Am I wrong?”

“No, sir. He hurt some of us. I don’t defend him. I’m just doing it to prevent any other problems with him. As I told you, he respects me so he won’t dare try to oppose me but if he’s alone with other soldiers, I fear he would try something.”

“Hum…you’re right. I wonder why he admires you that much…”

“I wonder it either, sir. But he refused to tell me and when he answers me, all what he says has no sense at all…”

“Fine. You’re in charge of it. You’re leaving with O’Corler and Mancini tomorrow morning at 5:00 a.m.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

 

Laguna nodded and left the office to join Kiros and Ward outside. His friends were talking when they saw him approaching.

“Where are you going?” asked Kiros.

“Galbadia Hotel. You two come with me.”

The three friends took a bus and reached the hotel twenty minutes later. During the road, Kiros noticed Laguna was particularly tense but he said he would explain when they would arrive. They ordered their usual drinks, waiting for Julia. Laguna informed them about his plan.

“Are you serious???”

“This is the only way to get him out of this mess.”

“Laguna, I think you don’t understand the gravity of the situation…you ask us to help Seifer to escape??”

“I know what I’m asking you but we can’t let him being sent to D-District. You know as I do what kind of ways they use to make the prisoners talk…”

“Do you really want to take all these risks for him? Why? You don’t even know him!”

“I pity him, okay? Look at him! He’s an orphan, he’s alone and homeless. He has no place to go.”

“He’s also a dangerous fighter who hurt several soldiers and who attacked the base and aimed the president with unknown reasons. You don’t know what his intentions were and you still want to help him?”

Ward who remained quiet until now decided to give his point of view. “Kiros is right, Laguna. If we’re caught, we’ll become traitors and WE’ll be sent at his place to D-District. Sorry, but it will be without me.”

“Come on, guys! I follow my instinct and if I say Seifer isn’t a bad guy, I’m sure I’m right! I just want to give him a chance, that’s all.”

“And have you ever wondered what it would cost to you if you’re caught? Should I remember you that you proposed yourself to escort him? The commander would suspect you if he escapes.”

“That’s why I need your help.”

“But what I don’t understand is…why is it so important to you?” insisted Kiros.

Laguna sighted. “I don’t know…I feel this is the right thing to do. That’s all. It’s true that I don’t know anything about him but…he’s so unconfident of himself. He just needs someone to care about him, he’s alone…I know what he did but I can’t see a bad boy when I look at him, just a lost kid who is looking for help…”

“You got attached to him.”

“Maybe…”

Kiros looked at Ward and the two friends sighted, defeated. “Alright. Tell us the plan.”

“Thanks Guys! I knew I could count on you!”

“You owe us this!” said Ward.

“Yes! I won’t forget it! Promised!”  replied Laguna happy. “Okay, here’s the plan…”

They stayed all the night at the hotel, but didn’t really listen to Julia playing. Laguna was too focused to explain his plan to his friends to give her the attention he did usually. When they finished, they went back to the base to have some rest. Seifer was already asleep, lying on his bed, in his cell. Laguna just looked at him but didn’t wake him up.

 

 

The next morning. 4:00 a.m.

“Seifer? It’s time to wake up.” Whispered Laguna.

The blonde yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Already? What time is it?”

“It’s 4:00 a.m. We’re leaving in one hour. You need to take a shower and your breakfast before our departure.”

“Our departure?”

“I’m coming with you with two other soldiers.”

“Ward and Kiros?”

“No. You don’t know them.”

“I see…” Seifer got up and held his hands to Laguna to let him put the handcuffs on him. He had to be tied when he was out of his cell. Laguna tied his hands and accompanied him to the bathroom before releasing and letting him alone to have his shower.

When he had done, he joined Laguna in the main room to have his breakfast. The coffee and the toasts were already on the table. Seifer held his hands to be handcuffed again but Laguna shook his head.

“It’s okay. Sit down.”

“I thought I shouldn’t be let untied out of my cell?”

“You won’t run away, right?”

“Why should I? I’ve no place to go.”

“That’s why I thought. I’ll tie you when the other soldiers will join us to avoid any problems but for now on, you can have some rest.”

“Thanks…” smiled Seifer. “It’s nice to be trusted…”

They started to eat in silence. Seifer wondered why Kiros and Ward weren’t here with them.

“Where are your friends? I heard you came back together last night.”

“They had something to do, so they left earlier this morning.”

“Hum…” Seifer shrugged and continued to eat.

 

During this time, the two men didn’t talk. Usually, Seifer never stopped asking questions to Laguna about his job, his friends, his tastes and all…but not today. He was just looking at him with a sad smile, thinking probably it would be the last time he was with his idol.

When the time came, Laguna put the handcuffs again on him and the soldiers joined them.

“Captain Loire? Lieutenants O’Corler and Mancini.”

“Rest. Good morning you two. The prisoner is ready. We can leave now.”

“Yes, sir.”

The two men grabbed Seifer by the arm and dragged him outside, followed by Laguna. They made him sit at the back of the car. Laguna took place by his side. Mancini started the car and drove. It was still early on the morning and the sun wasn’t up yet. No one talked on the road. Seifer just kept his eyes down. He accepted his fate and didn’t complain.

They almost passed the first chain of mountains at the exit of the city when a car chased after them. O’Corler looked in the rearview mirror.

“Someone is following us.” He said.

“Speed up.” Ordered Laguna. “ We don’t know how many they are and if they’re armed. We can’t take any risk.”

“Yes, sir.”

Laguna took his rifle and stayed on his guards. Mancini speeded up but when he arrived at the second mountain, another car appeared and hit them violently. The four of them had been caught by the surprise and didn’t have the time to react. The second car joined them and one man dressed with black clothes and wearing a mask appeared pointing his gun to them. He slammed O’Corler’s head with his rifle and knocked him. He targeted Mancini right after this but Laguna interfered and tried to block him. He began to fight with the stranger but with the shock he received at the moment when the two cars crashed against each other, he wasn’t in his best form. The man shot him on the hip and let him fall on the ground before going to Mancini.

“Don’t kill me, please!” begged the soldier, panicked.

The man made him turning around and knocked him hitting his head with his rifle before releasing Seifer. The tall blonde had been knocked right away during the impact and was unconscious. He charged him on his shoulder and threw his body at the back of the other car before giving a last glance to Laguna. Then, the car disappeared.

 

 

Two hours later.

“Ouch…my head…” groaned Mancini.

“Finally awake?” asked Laguna.

“Sir? Are you alright? You’re bleeding!” asked Mancini.

“The captain had been shot in the hip by these bastards. They took the prisoner.” Replied O’Corler who was already up.

“Hyne…We’re gonna be in troubles…”

“The car is broken and we don’t have any way to contact the base. We have to walk to the nearest city.” Said Laguna.

“But…can you walk, Sir?”

“It’s okay. I endured worse.  Let’s go.”

“Where should we go, Sir?”

“We’re not far away from Deling City, maybe twenty or thirty miles. It would be longer to go to Timber.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

 

The three men started to walk to go back to Deling City. They arrived three hours later and gave the alert of Seifer’s kidnapping. Laguna had been immediately sent to the commander‘s office with the two soldiers.

“That’s inacceptable!”

“My apologies, Sir. The prisoner was under my responsibility and I take all of the responsibilities of this fail.” Replied solemnly Laguna.

“You proposed yourself saying that you would prevent any risk of evasion or rebellion and look at this mess!”

Mancini made a step to defend Laguna. “May I speak, Commander?”

“What do you want?”

“Captain Loire did his best to defeat them. He even had been shot. These men were prepared and informed. We couldn’t have done anything else…”

“You should have been more prepared to this.”

“We couldn’t guess the prisoner had accomplices. He’s probably a resistant from Timber and they managed to get information about his transfer…” guessed O’Corler.

“I take full responsibility, Sir.” Repeated Laguna.

The commander looked at him. “How is your hip?”

“Better, Sir. I cured myself with some cura spells on the road.”

“Go to see the Doc for this. I want your report tonight. You’re dismissed.”

The three men nodded and left the office.

“Thanks guys to have defended me.”

“No need to thank us, Captain Loire. We’re sorry to not have been strong enough to help you…”

“It’s fine. Go have some rest.”

 

Then, Laguna returned in his quarters. He closed the door behind him and went immediately to the shower. He removed his dirty clothes and threw it on the garbage. He didn’t go to see the doctor at the infirmary because he wasn’t actually hurt. He never had received a bullet but faked it since the stranger who was supposed to have shot him was Kiros.

 

Later on the day, the commander convoked Laguna a second time in his office. After had listened to the reports of the two soldiers, he concluded that Laguna wasn’t involved in Seifer’s evasion. At the beginning, he had suspected him because he knew he got attached to him. But with his injury and the testimony of O’Corler and Mancini, he guessed he just had been negligent. He put blame on him but didn’t sanction him more.

 

At the end of the day, Laguna left the base to reach the center of Deling City. He went to a neighborhood right after the commercial center and entered in a small building. It was already late in the night so there was nobody in the streets anymore. He knocked two times then three before someone came to open.

“Took you so long to come.”

“I know. The commander investigated to be sure I wasn’t involved in this evasion.”

“And?”

“It worked. Mancini and O’Corler defended me so he believed it. Thank you so much, Kiros.”

“It’s alright.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s playing cards with Ward in the kitchen.”

The two men joined the other ones in the kitchen. When Seifer noticed Laguna, he got up immediately.

“Laguna…i…”

“How are you, Seifer? Sorry. You weren’t supposed to be hurt during this. I saw you knocked your head pretty hard.”

The blonde approached. “Wh…why did you take all these risks for me?”

“It’s not over. We have to make you leave the city. They’re looking for you in Timber right now because they think you’re a member of the resistance. We can’t keep you eternally hidden here…”

“Why…tell me why.” Asked again Seifer.

Kiros made a sign to Ward to join him in the living room to give them some intimacy. Ward nodded and followed him.

“I couldn’t accept this, that’s all. Now, we have to find some identity papers and…”

Seifer held Laguna against him which surprised highly the other man. “Thank you…thank you so much. Whatever why you decided to help me, thank you.”

“It’s okay, Seifer. No need to thank me. Kiros and Ward did the entire job after all.”

“Thank you…thank you…” repeated again and again the tall blonde.

Laguna, still pressed against him, couldn’t help to smile. He understood Seifer just needed to be comforted so he hugged him back and stroked the back of his head gently.

“You’re safe now. It’s okay…”

“I’m sorry. I caused you so many troubles…even knowing what I did, you and your friends risked everything to rescue me. I wonder why…”

“I can tell the same thing about you, you know?”

“Ah?”

“Yes. I was the one you respected at the base. You always talked to me politely and all when you were really nasty with everyone…and you seem to know me even if I’m sure we never met before.”

“It’s…different.”

“No it’s not.”

“I told you…I just admire you.”

“But I never saw you before. Plus, you reacted immediately when you heard my name, the first time we met.”

“It doesn’t matter…can I just stay with you, please?”

“What?”

“I won’t get out of here. Just let me stay with you.”

“Seifer, you can’t stay here for the rest of your life. I’m a soldier and I can’t stay with you all the time. When I’m sent in mission, I never know for how long…”

“I know…but I’ll be waiting for your return. I won’t draw the attention on me, promised! Just let me stay…please.” Begged again and again the tall blonde.

“Ok, anyway, you can’t leave the city right now. We have to wait.”

“Thanks…thank you Laguna.”

 

 

The scene vanished and Squall, Quistis and Zell went back to the present with Ellone.

“So?”

The three friends recovered their mind slowly.

“We saw Laguna helping Seifer to escape with Kiros and Ward.” Replied Quistis to Ellone.

“We need to go further.” Said Squall.

“I need to rest a bit.” Complained Ellone.

“But…”

“Not now, Squall. Just give me some minutes, will you? It’s exhausting!”

“Alright…sorry, Sis.”

 

* * *

 

The man came back to the headquarters in Timber. He was in a bad mood. When he arrived, people moved away to let him pass. They could guess with a simple look that he was furious so nobody dared talk to him. He went straight to the boss’s office.

“What is it?”

“It’s…Sunny, Boss.”

“What did he do this time?”

“He lost his fight. He made us loose 100 000 gils…”

“WHAT???”

“The bettors put all their money on him and his opponent wasn’t that strong…Nobody trusts us anymore and they don’t want to bet again on him.”

The other man threw everything on his desk on the floor with the rage. “THE FUCKER!!” He found his cool again few minutes later. “So…he lost on purpose?”

“Yes, Boss. As I told you, the other fighter wasn’t strong. He could have defeated him easily.”

“Where is he now?”

“Hum…” the man was suddenly nervous.

“What?”

“Actually…when we came back, I met your son on my way and he asked me about the fight, so I told him the truth…and he made me sent Sunny in his quarters…”

The boss sighted. “I see. I don’t need to think about a punishment. Dolfus has enough imagination for this. When he would finish with him, lock him in the cage and don’t feed him. I don’t want it happens again. And try to reassure the bettors or we would lose more money.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

The man left and joined his subordinates to give his orders.

“Is he already with the Boss’s son?” he demanded to another man.

“Not yet. The young boss asked to “prepare” him first.”

“Where is he?”

“At the first floor.”

 

The man nodded and reached the place. He could hear shouts and insults from the ground floor. When he pushed the door, a man was tied with a rope and was pressed against the wall of the shower. Two other guys were spraying him with cold water. The poor man was shaking, feeling the cold in his bones.

“When the young boss would finish with him, lock him in the cage naked without food and water.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He moved closer to the victim who could barely stay on his feet because of the cold and his injuries. He was covered by bruises on his face and body. He pulled out his hair with strength, forcing him to look at him.

“Look what you’ve done, Sunny…now, the Boss and his son are really mad at you…”

The man replied spiting at his face. “I’m..no..t Su..nny..” he murmured between the shaking.

“You little shit! We gave you a chance to do something with your worthless life and this is how you thank us??”

“Fu..ck..y..ou..”

The man slapped his face with violence making him fall on his knees.

“Kane!” said with authority a third voice behind them.

“Sir Dolfus…”

“How many times should I tell you to not beat him? Sunny is mine and only mine. Don’t you dare doing this again or…I could become very angry against you…” told Dolfus with a vicious smile.

“My apologies, Sir. It won’t happen again.” Apologized Kane.

He looked down the blonde on the floor. “Wash him up and bring him to my room.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He just caressed the victim’s hair and left. “See you in a bit, Sunny.”

Sunny just kept his eyes down. He knew as everybody what it meant when Dolfus acted so gently. He hoped to end it soon to have some rest, but the perspective to be locked in the cage in the cold without water and food probably for several days, right after this, didn’t bring him any comfort.

 

* * *

 

After one hour, Ellone felt better and accepted to send them again in the past.

“Until now, we didn’t learn much more…” remarked Zell.

“Your father told you the truth, Squall. Everything happened the same way he said.” Added Quistis.

“I told you there’s more.”

“What do you think about?”

“I don’t know…it was as if Laguna saw Seifer as his son. It’s…strange.”

“Yes. And Seifer wasn’t better! Matron was right when she told us Laguna was his idol. “agreed Zell.

Quistis remained silent. Actually, she suspected another kind of feelings between Seifer and Laguna. She wasn’t reassured about the idea that Squall could discover it by himself…but after all maybe she was wrong? Anyway, she knew she couldn’t convince him to stop looking for more information about the two men so she just followed them.

“Are you ready?” demanded Ellone.

“Yes. Go ahead, sis.”

Then Ellone sent them in the past again. The three friends collapsed and went back to Laguna and Seifer’s past.

 

 _They were back in the same apartment when they hid Seifer after had helped him to escape._ The tall blonde was watching the tv, alone, sitting on the sofa. He couldn’t stop looking at the clock on the wall as if he was waiting for someone.

 

After one hour, someone knocked and entered in the place. He got up and went to welcome Laguna and his friends.

“Hi guys!”

“Hi Seifer! How are you?” demanded Laguna.

“I’m fine, Thanks. I’ve prepared something to eat in the case of you would be hungry.” He looked at Ward smiling.

“Bless you my dear! Ward didn’t stop complaining about the food during the entire road.” Said Kiros.

“I’m gonna warm it up; Just come and sit.”

“Well, you’re the perfect housewife, Seifer…” joked Laguna.

The blonde turned around, fixing him furious.

“What the fuck did you say??”

“I said…you were the perfect host…” corrected Laguna.

“I prefer that.” Seifer went back to the kitchen, still upset by this remark which made the three friends laugh. They joined him in the kitchen.

“So? How was your day?”

“Long and exhausting as every time we let Laguna commands.” Replied Ward.

“Hey!”

“Ward is right! We got lost again near of Dollet in the Val Hasberry…” added Kiros.

“I wasn’t lost at all!”

“Sure you weren’t…” mocked his friends.

Seifer laughed hearing that story. He was there since few days and didn’t complain. On the contrary, he was pretty glad to stay in a safe place and to see Laguna and his friends each time they could visit him. He never had enough to listen to their adventures, especially the ones when Laguna did stupid things and got embarrassed.

“The job of team leader is never easy. I know what I’m talking about…” said Seifer.

“See? This is exactly what I say to them all the time! Thanks for your support, Seifer!” smiled Laguna.

“But, on the other way…it’s not easy for your team to follow you when you take the wrong decisions, Laguna…”

“Hey! I thought you were on my side??”

“Don’t drag him on your problems too!” exclaimed Ward laughing.

 

_“They seem to get along very well…” noticed Quistis._

_“How can he dare speaking about him as a team leader? He was everything except that when we passed the seed exam at Dollet!” added Zell furious._

_Squall kept quiet, fixing the scene. The way Seifer was looking at his father bothered him. Maybe it was the jealousy because Laguna seemed to make more efforts to accept Seifer than he did with him, knowing he was his own son, or maybe there was something else…something he started to understand but which he refused to believe._

_“Sis: send us later, please.” Asked Squall to his sister by telepathy._

_“Ok…I’ll try.”_

 

_The scene vanished. After few minutes, Squall, Quistis and Zell went back at the Galbadia Hotel in Julia’s room. It was already a scene they lived when Laguna joined her in her room._

 

“Tell me about yourself. Like…your dreams for the future.”

“I…I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing too.”

“Oh. I’d really love to hear it.”

“But I can’t. I’m not good at writing lyrics…”

“Hmm…that must be tough.”

“But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something.”

“Thanks to me…?”

“Yes…”

“The many faces you’ve shown me. Time when you were hurt, worried…or felt pain deep inside you…your smile, your face, your eyes…You’ve shown me something…I think I can come up with a song.”

“Wow… I must be dreamin’…”

“It’s not a dream, is it?”

A knock interrupted the two lovers.

“Laguna! New orders! Meet by the presidential Residence, on the double!” said Kiros through the door.

Julia turned around and fixed Laguna. “Can we meet again?”

“Of course! I have to come hear you sing!”

 

Then, Laguna left Juila’s room to meet Kiros at the presidential residence. He seemed to be really mad at him because he interrupted him at the best moment.

“What?”

“We’ve got a problem.” Kiros made a sign with his head to his friend to follow him. “The researches to find Seifer in Timber stopped, so they decided to search in Deling city; the whole army is exploring every building or every house here. They’re already in the neighborhood.”

“Hyne! Did you call Seifer?”

“I sent Ward to warn him but I’m not sure he arrived in time. Let’s join him.”

“Ok. You drive.”

 

They didn’t waste more time and speeded up to reach the hideout. There were already several soldiers searching the building. Ward was waiting for his friends outside. He went to them when he saw them.

“Laguna!”

“Ward! Where’s Seifer?”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t have arrived in time. They were already here but I don’t think they found him yet. They’re exploring the second and the third floor already.”

 “Did they enter in the hideout?”

“I’m not sure but I think so…They called the Commander. He’s on the road.”

“The…commander?”

“Yes…”

Laguna and Kiros looked each other before turning their attention on Ward again.

“If they called him…it means that they found Seifer…”

“That’s what I thought at the beginning, but I can’t see him anywhere…maybe they found clues about his presence?” suggested Ward.

“He would have left before?” asked Kiros.

“Who knows?”

 

A car arrived at this time with the commander. Laguna saluted him with his team. “Let me talk.” He said before fixing his superior.

“Commander!”

The man went out of his car and faced him, crossing his arms. “I didn’t know you had an apartment in this neighborhood, captain Loire…”

“Commander, i…”

“Let’s go inside. This way, I could visit your place.” He said, smirking.

“S..sure.” Laguna made the first step and passed in front of everyone, to show the way. He was particularly nervous and began to realize that they were in troubles. If the commander took the time to come himself, it meant that it was important.

When they entered, the place was on a mess. Soldiers were looking everywhere…but there was no trace of Seifer’s presence. The commander joined the soldiers, inspecting the kitchen, the room and the bathroom. The three friends were uncomfortable, without knowing what to do or how to react. They wondered where Seifer was and why the commander was here.

He finally came back and faced them. “Why didn’t you tell us you had this place?”

“Well…I didn’t think it was important, Commander. But…may I ask you what are you looking for here?”

The man sneered. “I thought you could have told me…”

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir…”

“Where is he?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Almasy. Where is he?”

“I don’t know, Sir. How could I know it?” Laguna faked to be surprised. “What? Are you thinking he could have been here??”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Loire! Did you really think I would have believed in you?”

“I don’t get it, Sir…”

“This kid was fascinated by you. You proposed yourself to escort him and he managed to escape coincidentally before disappearing!”

“Sir, I’ve been shot by his accomplices! I’ve tried everything to stop them!”

“This is what the two soldiers who were with you this day said too, I know…”

“Then, why do you doubt me???”

“I saw the way you treated this kid, even knowing he was terrorist. You defended him…and you won’t make me believe that he escaped alone. You gave him some help, right?”

“No, sir! I had no reason to help him. I’ve tried to use the kindness to get what I wanted but it didn’t work. It was only to make him talk, nothing else.”

“Then, why did you rent this place?”

Laguna froze, caught by the surprise. He was uncomfortable and knew he had no right answer to give.

“You already have your quarters at the base. Why did you need a second place to live?” asked again the man.

Kiros made a step. “May I speak, Commander?”

“What is it?”

“We have a good reason to have rent this place.”

“Then, why don’t you let your captain reply by himself?”

“Actually, his answer can be embarrassing and you could interpret it badly.”

“Talk.”

Laguna stared at Kiros, panicked; His friend just nodded and gave more explanations.

“This place is our bachelor flat.”

The Commander blinked. “What?”

“I beg your pardon to speak this way, Sir, but we are men and we have some needs to satisfy sometimes, and as you can understand, we can’t bring women to the base…it’s against our security measures and it would tarnish the reputation of the army if people knew about this, if you know what I mean?”

“Are you kidding me? This apartment is just a place to fuck??”

“Yes, Sir. We share the rent and we give the keys to each other when we bring someone there. Renting this place is less expensive to go to the hotel every time…and it wasn’t something we could have told you.”

The man laughed at him, fixing Kiros with rage. “What do you think I’m, Seagill? An idiot??”

“I would never think this way, Commander! I told you the truth. Besides, as you can see, Almasy isn’t here, is he?”

The man swallowed his anger bitterly. They didn’t find Seifer so he couldn’t prove that Laguna and his friends actually helped and hid Seifer. He didn’t believe in Kiros’s story but without proofs, he was caught. Kiros continued to talk.

“We were in the center of the town when soldiers arrived here. As you can see by yourself, there’s no phone here, so even if Seifer had been here, we couldn’t have warned him of your visit because we didn’t know it ourselves. Captain Loire told you the truth. Seifer Almasy is a terrorist and there’s no way we would help him, Sir.”

The commander kept his eyes on the three friends, trying desperately to make them crack…but in vain. He gave up and made a sign to the other soldiers to leave.

“You and your men are good soldiers, Loire. I really hope that I misunderstood about this shit with Almasy because if I discover that you have a role in this story, I’ll make you regret it.”

“You won’t discover anything, Commander, because there’s nothing.” Replied Laguna.

The man nodded, not entirely convinced but without insisting. “Alright guys! Let’s move to the next building. Find him!”

“Yes, Sir!”

“I see you later at the base, Loire. We received the information that we were waiting for. You’re gonna leave for Esthar soon. Come at my office tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Everyone left and the three friends stayed in the house. They observed their colleagues leaving through the window.

Laguna sat heavily on the couch. “You saved our asses, Kiros!!”

“I know. But we’ve been lucky that Seifer left.”

“How could he have known? And where do you think he went?”

“I don’t know…”

Ward walked toward the kitchen when his foot broke a wooden flooring board behind the carpet. He frowned and checked it when he noticed something.

“Guys…come to see it!”

The two other men joined him. “What is it, Ward?”

“The floor…” He pushed away the carpet a bit further and let appear a hatch. “I didn’t know it existed. There was already the carpet when we arrived.”

“Open it.”

They did it and took a lighter to see their way in the dark underground. Ward was the first one to jump on the hatch when he received a blow coming from nowhere. Laguna and Kiros joined him, using the lighter and finally saw Seifer, holding a stick to defend himself.

“Seifer!!”

“Guys!! Sorry, I didn’t know…” he threw his stick and went to help the poor Ward, a bit knocked. “So sorry, man! I didn’t know it was you…are you okay?”

“I..think so…”

“You were there all this time?! How did you find this hideout??”

“I found this when I mopped the floor about one week ago. I heard and saw soldiers coming so I hid there. I just could hear their feet but not what they were saying…”

“Ok, let’s get out of here first.”

Laguna went out the first, followed by Kiros and Ward. He held his hand to Seifer who grabbed it, before dragging him out of the dark place. In his effort, he also dragged the scarred blonde against his chest and didn’t resist hugging him.

“You scared me…” sighed, relieved, Laguna.

Seifer blushed, hold that gently but didn’t push him away. He even hugged him back, happy.

“Sorry to bother you that much...”

Kiros and Ward looked each other, smiling. Laguna realized a bit later that this embrace, especially in front of his friends, was embarrassing, so he cleared his throat and let Seifer go.

“It’s good to see you’re safe!”

“Thanks…”

Kiros dragged Ward with him out of the home. “We’re gonna take a look outside to be sure that everybody left.”

“Ok…I’ll join you in few minutes.”

 

The two friends left, letting Laguna and Seifer alone in the same room. Laguna began to clean the place, picking up things that the soldiers threw on the floor during their researches.

“Look at this mess! The bloody bastards!” complained Laguna.

Seifer kept quiet, fixing him. When the silence became too uncomfortable, Laguna turned around to see him.

“What is it, Seifer?”

“Nothing…”

“No, there’s something. Tell me.” Laguna approached closer.

“You…you’re gonna laugh at me if I tell you…” said Seifer blushing.

“I won’t. Tell me.” He noticed Seifer was shaking. “What’s wrong? Are you cold or something?”

“No…it’s just…”

Laguna moved closer and held his arms with his strong hands. “I suppose you’re still a bit scared about what happened, right?”

“No…” denied Seifer embarrassed. But he had no poker face with Laguna. It just couldn’t work with him, so he admitted. “I mean…yes. Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, it’s normal that you’ve been scared. I felt the same way when Kiros told me they were here to search you…”

“I wasn’t scared about the fact they could have found me but…I didn’t want to give you troubles…or to be divided from you.”

“Hey! Don’t worry for this! I always know how to get out from bad situations! I knew worse, believe me!” joked Laguna to light the atmosphere, but it didn’t work very well. Seifer was still in the same state. “It’s ok, Seifer…relax now.”

“Sorry. I’m not that weak usually! I don’t understand why I’m this way with you!!”

“It’s fine…”

“No it’s not!!” replied pissed the scarred blonde, yelling. “I..I’m not like this! But…but I can’t do anything without you now! I’m worthless and…”

“Stop it, Seifer…”

“Why is it happening to me? I’m terrified to lose you each time you’re far away from me! I just think about you all the time and I depend of you for everything!!”

Laguna put his hand on Seifer’s cheek to comfort him. “Seifer, don’t feel bad for this. You’re absolutely not a burden for me or I wouldn’t have helped you to begin with.”

“But…why did you help me?”

“I don’t know…maybe because I felt that you were a good boy deep inside? I felt so sorry for you…you were completely lost and depressed. I was really sad for you when you told me there was nobody who was waiting for you, that you had no home, no friends, no family…I don’t pity you, but…I thought you just needed to see that somebody cared about you to get better and to give a sense to your life…and I just couldn’t have let you go ignoring you…” Laguna stroked Seifer’s hair and dragged him to his chest to hug him. “I’ll help you to get out of here, don’t worry…”

Seifer enrolled his arms around Laguna’s waist before hugging back tightly, burying his face on his neck. “I…I think..I like you.”

“Wh..what??”

Seifer didn’t let the time to Laguna to react that he kissed him, grabbing his face with his hands. He pressed his lips against his forcibly, which destabilized the tall brunette. At the beginning, Laguna was too stunned to react but when he understood what was happening, he tried to push Seifer away. The kiss became more ardent when Seifer introduced his tongue inside of Laguna’s mouth. The other man began to feel weak and stopped protesting before kissing him back, devouring his mouth. It wasn’t a gentle kiss but a savage one. There was no fight for the domination, but just the expression of a strong desire, visibly repressed, especially in Seifer. When the blonde started to touch Laguna between his legs, the tall brunette move back instinctively and broke the kiss, shocked.

“Ok, ok…let’s forget it! It was just because of the situation and all…nothing to worry about and…” started to say Laguna to find some excuses and to hide his embarrassment. But the other man seemed to be hurt to have been rejected. He just kept his eyes down.

“You should leave. Kiros and Ward are waiting for you…”

“Yes…hum, I’m leaving.” Laguna went to the door and gave a last glance to Seifer. “I’ll come back later. Take care.”

“Sure. Thanks again.”

Then, the two men split. Laguna joined his friends outside. Kiros frowned when he saw him. He could guess that something happened with Seifer judging the face Laguna had.

“Is there a problem?”

“No. Let’s go back to the base. It’s already late.”

“Ok…”

 

 

_The scene stopped. Squall, Quistis and Zell came back to the Garden, with Ellone._

“Guys? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…just a bit tired…” said Zell rubbing his head. He got up and went to help Quistis who was still on her knees, recovering her mind.

Squall was already up, back to them.

“Squall?” demanded Ellone.

“I need to be alone.” Then, he left without adding another word.

The tree friends looked each other. Ellone was a bit confused, without understanding his reaction. But when she looked at Zell and Quistis, she guessed they discovered something they shouldn't have.

“You know…after all, we didn’t see everything…” said Zell to Quistis. “Maybe…maybe nothing happened after that?”

“It doesn’t change anything, Zell. Even if nothing happened, there’s probably something right now which pushed Laguna to do everything to find Seifer…”

“You mean…feelings?”

“Maybe…but I don’t think it would improve Laguna and Squall’s relationship…regrettably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned at the begining to make a sex scene between Laguna and Seifer that Squall, Quistis and Zell would have seen but i changed my mind. This way Laguna will be able to lie a bit longer to his son...


	8. Time is running out

“Bring him back in his cage.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The two men dragged the poor Sunny out of the room. He was still conscious but exhausted. He kept his hands tied on his back and couldn’t walk by himself because of the pain. Some blood mixed with semen was pouring out of his ass. His master didn’t take off the cock ring and the tub inside of his urethra he was wearing so the man was still hard and couldn’t have come. He was sweaty. His chest, like his ass, was covered by semen.

“Did the master give you a great time, Sunny?”

The man didn’t reply.

“You can have some rest now.”

When they arrived outside, one of them opened the trap of the cage, buried in the ground.

“See you later, bitch!”

Then, they threw him inside and closed the trap. The man hit the ground painfully, still suffering from his injuries. It was a cold place, in the darkness, without any light. The man was shaking and tried to release his tied hands on his back but gave up, tired. The metal was frosty. It was already the evening and the temperature became cold quickly. He knew it would be a different story tomorrow. He would be hot and the metal would burn his naked skin. He tried to endure the cold…but the constant stimulation of the vibrating tub in his urethra drove him crazy. He needed to come but he couldn’t and he would stay like this until his master would decide to free him. It wasn’t the first time it happened to him. It was the price to pay when he rebelled. To support this torment, he kept in his mind the memory of the only man he ever loved.

“Laguna…” whispered the poor Sunny.

Closing his eyes, Seifer remembered his first time with him. Each time he had to support his master’s punishment, he recalled this time.

 

_After their first kiss, Laguna didn’t come back to visit Seifer during three days. He was confused and embarrassed. Seifer began to regret to have expressed his feelings this way and wondered if Laguna would ever show himself again. But after a short time, the tall brunette came back and tried to fake as if nothing happened. Ward and Kiros joined them for the dinner._

_“So…you’re gonnal leave for Esthar soon?” asked Seifer._

_“Yes. We’re still waiting for the return of our source, but it won’t be long.”_

_“When?”_

_“Maybe in two weeks or less. I don’t know.”_

_“I see…”_

_“We have to make you leave the city before our departure. It would be too dangerous to let you stay here, alone.” Said Kiros._

_“Don’t worry for me. I can deal with it.”_

_“Kiros is right, Seifer. You can’t stay here. They dropped the researches in Winhill so it would be better to go there. It’s a safe place.” Added Laguna._

_“Ok…”_

_“We’ll talk about it later anyway. Time to go back to the base.” Kiros got up with Ward. “See you later, Seifer.”_

_“Bye guys! Thanks for coming.” Seifer got up on the same time. “Ward?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I did some extra cakes for you. You told me you liked it the last time.”_

_The tall man smiled happily. “Oh great!! Thank you!!”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_Kiros laughed. “He’s gonna eat everything before we reach the base…”_

_“I’ll do more next time.”_

_“Don’t, please! He’s already fat enough!” joked Laguna._

_“I’m not fat! I’m strong and tall! That’s different!!” complained Ward._

_“Yeah, yeah…”_

_“Ok. We see you at the base, Lag?”_

_“Yes. See you later.”_

_The two men waved at their friends and left the apartment. Seifer and Laguna just finished eating and began the dishes._

_“You don’t have to do it…”_

_“I can help you. It doesn’t bother me.” Said Laguna._

_The two of them started to wash the plates, keeping silent. Seifer was happy to be alone with Laguna but he could guess the other man was uncomfortable._

_“I’m sorry for the last time…if I embarrassed you.”_

_Laguna blushed. “It’s…it’s okay.”_

_“But…you didn’t really hate it, right?”_

_The brunette was completely red, incapable to concentrate on his dishes. “Seifer…I’m very flattered…but I’m not gay.”_

_“Me neither.”_

_“But…you kissed me!”_

_“I did…but I wouldn’t have done it with someone else.”_

_“…”_

_Seifer insisted again. “Tell me…you liked it, right? You even kissed me back.”_

_“It was just a reflex! I didn’t think about it at this moment!”_

_“But you helped me to escape. You hid me here, knowing the risks. That means something. I mean something for you…”_

_“Yeah, you’re a friend! Just a friend, Seifer. I don’t see you this way…I’m sorry.”_

_“You wouldn’t have taken all the risks for someone you just met! Don’t lie!”_

_“What? Do you think I helped you because I’m in love with you??”_

_“You were worried for me, and you protected me! It can’t be just a question of friendship. And why are we talking about friendship when we know each other since few days? You like me, I know it!”_

_“You know nothing, son…” Laguna stopped what he was doing and went on the living room to take his vest._

_“Then, just give me a good reason! Tell me why you helped me and why you did this for me!” asked Seifer following him._

_“Wanna know why? Because I pitied you!!” replied angrily Laguna turning around to face him._

_Seifer felt hurt, remaining quiet._

_“I’m…I’m sorry if you misunderstood. I felt sad for you. For me, you were just a lost kid who needed help and I couldn’t accept to see you so…vulnerable. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would go so far and you would fall in love with me…but I don’t love you, Seifer. I like you…as a friend…but not this way.” Explained Laguna._

_Seifer swallowed his deception. He never had been rejected in his life by anyone…and he felt incredibly ashamed. He opened his heart to him…and now, he felt silly._

_“Okay…sorry. I…I suppose I shouldn’t have confessed to begin with. Let’s forget it.”_

_“Seifer…”_

_“No, it’s fine! It’s fine! Let’s go back to what we were before this, ok?”_

_“Alright…”_

_“Ok! So…wanna watch a movie or play cards with me before leaving?”_

_“I’m sorry…but I have to go.”_

_“Oh…but you’re not in hurry, right? Don’t tell me you’re leaving because of me?”_

_“No, no! It’s just…”_

_“What?”_

_“Julia…is playing tonight so…”_

_“Oh…I see. Sorry…” Seifer felt disappointed hearing the name of Julia, understanding that Laguna’s heart belonged to her and he couldn’t stay on the way. “Ok…then, you should leave now or you’re gonna miss her show.”_

_“I’ll come back to visit you tomorrow.”_

_“Fine. Have a good time.” Seifer waved at him with a forced smile._

_Laguna was ashamed to leave this way. He knew he broke Seifer’s heart rejecting him. But he couldn’t stay to comfort him or the blonde would feel pitied. He left the apartment without turning around and closed the door behind him, sighting. It had to be done…_

_He didn’t take a bus but chose to walk to have some fresh air. He couldn’t stop to think about Seifer on the road. He recalled the sad expression on his face._

_“What should I have done? It’s not like I had feelings for him…and I’m not even gay!”_

_He remembered the kiss on his lips. “Well…I have to admit it wasn’t that bad actually…” Laguna shook his head vigorously. “No, no, no! What am I doing again? I’m just feeling guilty to have broken his heart, that’s all…but if I start to give him some hopes, he won’t give up!”_

_He even didn’t realize that he arrived in front of the Galbadia hotel. He went to the bar and ordered his drink, at the same table. Julia arrived ten minutes later and began to play piano. She noticed Laguna and smiled at him, happy to know that he came back. During all the time she was playing, she kept her eyes on him. Laguna savored his drink, listening to her playing piano and admiring her beauty. Everyone in the town and in the whole galbadian continent loved Julia, but Laguna was the one for her._

_When she finished, she saluted people, thanking them. She smiled seductively to Laguna and made a discreet sign to him, as an invitation. He nodded and he waited for her departure to go the reception to ask her room. He joined her right away._

_“Good evening Laguna.”_

_“Julia. You were…wonderful tonight! As always!”_

_“Thank you…you came alone tonight?”_

_“Yes. Kiros and Ward had something to do so…”_

_“Fine. Do you want a drink?” she proposed._

_“S..Sure.” replied Laguna, embarrassed. Even if he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he was still shy in front the woman he admired for so long; it was still unbelievable to be with her in the same room…alone._

_“Let’s sit.”_

_She held him a glass of red wine and shared a toast with him._

_“So…what are we cheering up?” demanded Laguna blushing._

_“Us.”_

_He nodded and cheered with her. As always when he was with her, he lost his confidence and began to talk and talk again about his stories, Kiros and Ward…and as always, Julia just listened to him, smiling, absorbing each word he was saying. She was fascinated by him…_

_“..And we came back in the middle of the night because we got lost again and…” but he stopped when he understood he began to be boring. “Oh…sorry.”_

_“About what?” she asked surprised._

_“I did it again. I’m a motor mouth! I can’t help to talk when I’m stressed…”_

_She got up and moved closer to him. She stayed on her feet, facing him. Laguna had to lift his head to see her face since he was sitting._

_“Are you still stressed when you are with me?”_

_“Huh…actually, especially when I’m with you…” he replied scratching his head and looking away._

_She grabbed his chin with her thin fingers and sat on his lap. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” she demanded seductively._

_Laguna was red and hot. Julia was on his lap, caressing his cheek. “No! I mean…yes…”_

_She deposed a kiss on his cheek, still looking at him in the eyes. “Then…let me make you even more uncomfortable…” She moved her mouth to his lips slowly before kissing him tenderly._

_Laguna had been caught by her enterprising side and didn’t have the time to react. But actually, it wasn’t as if he didn’t like it! He dreamed about this instant so many times…imagining her giving herself to him. He didn’t resist any longer and kissed her back, placing his hands gently on her face. But strangely, he couldn’t appreciate this time as he wished because something was occurring his mind…and it was Seifer. He couldn’t help to compare the kiss he shared with him the last time and…even if he was crazy about Julia, her kiss wasn’t like Seifer’s one. It was completely different. With Julia, it was soft…too soft._

_“Julia…” he whispered, breaking the kiss._

_She stood up from his lap and went back on her feet, before taking off her red dress slowly, staying just with her bra and her underwear. Laguna was frozen…incapable to do anything, admiring her slender body. She took his hand and dragged him with her to the bed. She lay on her back, asking to the tall brunette to join her._

_Laguna took off his vest and his shirt, before reaching her side, kissing her. Her skin was soft and pale. She was gorgeous and sexy…but Laguna couldn’t stay focused on her. Each time he tried to keep his mind on her, he recalled Seifer. Looking at her body, he reminded Seifer’s strong chest…when he went out of the shower, just with a towel around the waist…with his wet hair, his large shoulders, his face…with his emerald green eyes…he couldn’t think about Julia right now even if she was there, just under him, but only about Seifer._

_“Laguna?” asked Julia._

_The man got up and grabbed his shirt and vest on the floor. “Sorry Julia…but I can’t.” He took his clothes on._

_“Wh..Why? I thought you loved me? Am I not good enough?”_

_When he finished to dress, he sat near of her and kissed her soft lips. “Of course I do. You are beautiful…and perfect. I think about you all the time…but I can’t.”_

_“Why?” she demanded again._

_“I…I’m gonna leave soon for a long mission. I don’t know when I would come back…but I don’t want to ruin everything with you this way. I…I don’t want a single night with you, Julia…I wanna stay by your side.” He took her hand. “I wanna do it…but not this way. Not in a hurry and knowing that I won’t be able to see you for a long time…it would be too hard later to be so far away from you…I hope you understand.”_

_She smiled with tenderness. “Yes I do. I’m thankful that you’re so gentle with me…another man wouldn’t have stopped…but you respect me enough to wait.”_

_“I’m not looking for your body, Julia…but for even more.”_

_“Thank you. Same for me. I want you, Laguna…so I’ll be waiting for your return.”_

_They kissed each other, enjoying even more this precious time, before splitting. Laguna promised to her to come back at the end of his mission to listen to her singing._

_Seifer finished his shower and went back to the living room. The tv was on but he didn’t give attention to the movie. He took a beer and sat on the sofa. He was just thinking about Laguna._

_“Well done, Almasy! Great job! You completely fucked up again, for a change!” thought Seifer cursing himself._

_“What did I expect anyway? I was lucky to meet him at the first place. I should have kept my big mouth closed instead of open it!!”_

_Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear immediately that someone knocked at the door. The second time, he recognized the signal and went to open, wondering what Laguna, Kiros or Ward forgot. But he had been highly surprised to see Laguna when he opened the door._

_“Laguna?”_

_The tall brunette entered and closed the door behind him. Seifer frowned, following him._

_“What’s wrong? Forgot something?”_

_Laguna kept his back on him, keeping quiet._

_“I thought you were at Galbadia Hotel to listen to Juila?”_

_“I was.”_

_Seifer walked toward the kitchen to take another beer in the fridge. “Why did you come back?” He opened the door of the fridge when he felt Laguna’s body pressing on his back. He blinked, keeping the same position, on his back. The other man was holding his hips with his hands, pressing his chest against him._

_“L..Laguna?”_

_“I was with Julia tonight.”_

_“I know…I can smell her perfume on you…”_

_Laguna’s hand travelled along Seifer’s arm, reaching his hand. The other hand was caressing his chest through his sleeveless t-shirt._

_“We went in her room…and we kissed.” He continued to explain, still touching Seifer’s body. The other blonde didn’t understand why he was touching him this way, saying that on the same time, but didn’t stop him._

_“She stripped…and we went to bed…” said Laguna, kissing Seifer’s neck and slipping his hand under his t-shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly, exposing his naked chest to the cold air._

_Seifer was blushing harder. He was feeling hot and didn’t know what to do…Laguna’s hands were caressing his chest, pinching his nipples…whispering to his ear and kissing his neck…but talking about Julia._

_“But…when I was about to touch her…I couldn’t have done it.”_

_“W..why?” asked shyly the other blonde._

_“Because…I was thinking about you…and I understood you were the one I wanted.”_

_Seifer turned around to face him, but didn’t have the time to say a word that Laguna pinned him against the wall, not roughly but not that gently, to kiss him._

_“mgffh…La..Laguna…wait…” struggled Seifer who tried to push him away._

_The brunette didn’t listen to him and attacked his neck with kisses. He pressed his entire body against Seifer’s, which made him react immediately when he felt Laguna’s erection rubbing against his tight._

_“Wait!”_

_“No.”_

_“But…”_

_“I want you, Seifer. Now.”_

_“But…I thought you weren’t gay?”_

_“Didn’t you tell me that you weren’t gay either?” he returned the question, fixing him in the eyes and blocking his hands above his head against the wall._

_“You…you’re gonna regret it later…” said Seifer looking down._

_Laguna released his hands to put it on his hips again. He moved his face closer to Seifer’s. “I don’t think I would…and for now on, it doesn’t matter at all.”_

_Seifer lifted his head just enough to see his eyes…Laguna seemed to be sincere and to have desire for him. He could have stayed with Julia but he didn’t, to come back with him. Seifer was happy…but scared on the same time. He never had been attracted to men before and was inexperienced. He didn’t know what to do._

_Laguna understood it and smiled to reassure him. “I’ll be gentle…don’t worry.”_

_Then, he kissed him slowly, with his whole mouth, exploring Seifer’s with his tongue. After some moments of hesitation, Seifer kissed him back and covered Laguna’s shoulders with his strong arms. The brunette used his hands to caress his chest, teasing him playing with his nipples. The tickling sensation made Seifer hot. He barely could stay on his feet._

_“I don’t know…if it’s the wine I drank or the temperature…but it’s hot here…” breathed Laguna heavily. “Or…maybe it’s because of you?” he joked, which made Seifer blushing harder._

_“Don’t say shit like that!” complained the blonde to hide his embarrassment._

_“Hey…don’t ruin the mood! Don’t wanna argue now…we have better things to do.” Laguna smirked, giving him a quick kiss before dragging him on the room. He also took the beer Seifer had prepared for him. “The bed. Now.”_

_Seifer let Laguna dragging him in the bedroom without protesting. A part of him wanted to run away, but he was too proud to admit he was scared. He wasn’t a damn “Chicken wuss” like Zell!_

_When they arrived in front of the bed, Laguna deposed the bear on the bedside table and pushed Seifer to let him fall on his back. He jumped on him right away after that. He could see the blonde wasn’t at ease, even if he really tried to seduce him previously…_

_“What? I thought you wanted to do it with me?” asked Laguna._

_“Ye…yeah…I do.”_

_Laguna deposed kisses on his chest, to the belly button to his throat. “I remember you were more enterprising the first time you kissed me…”_

_“I know…but…”_

_“What?” Laguna stopped and fixed him standing on the top of him._

_“If…if you do it by pity, it’s…even worse than everything.”_

_“Why do you think this way? I want it too!”_

_Seifer hid his face with his arm. “You said it! You said you helped me because you pitied me…I don’t want it if it’s like this…”_

_Laguna took the arm he used to hide his face and guided his hand between his legs. Seifer became redder when he felt his erection._

_“I didn’t think what I said…Look: do you believe that I could be like this if I really felt nothing for you?”_

_The blonde couldn’t even speak, disoriented._

_“Look how hard I’m. If it was just to fuck, I could have done it with Julia. She gave herself to me…but I refused her. I dreamed about this moment with her for so long…but when it came, I couldn’t stop thinking about you…Now, tell me: do you still love me?”_

_“…yes…I do.”_

_“Then, let me embrace you.”_

_The scarred blonde smiled, a bit reassured, and nodded. Laguna put each of his hands on Seifer’s and pressed his body against him, giving him a languorous kiss. He could feel the young boy more relaxed, so he began to move down with his mouth to his neck, then to his chest, deposing kisses on his skin. He fixed his attention on his left nipple and sucked it, playing with his tongue. It became hard, like the other one, which gave the envy to Laguna to pinch the right one with his fingers. The other hand was still holding Seifer’s one to reassure him._

_It was hot so the two men started to be sweaty, which excited them even more. Laguna raised his body, stopping playing with Seifer’s nipples, to take off his clothes. He stayed half naked, still on the top of him. Seifer admired the view and didn’t resist touching his strong torso with his hands. Laguna let him do it, before grabbing one of his hands to kiss it tenderly._

_“Thirsty?” asked Laguna looking at his partner._

_“What?” frowned Seifer._

_The brunette took the beer on the bedside table and drank some before keeping another sip in his mouth. He came back to Seifer’s face and made him open his mouth to kiss him and to let him drink some of the beer. The blonde enjoyed the taste and Laguna’s kiss on the same time, moaning softly. A drizzle of alcohol escaped from their mouth, running down from Seifer’s corner of the lips._

_Laguna kept one hand on his blond hair and continued to caress his chest with the other one. They never stopped looking at each other when they didn’t kiss. After some minutes, Laguna’s hand continued to move down to Seifer’s pants and reached his erection. He stroked it softly through the pants before slipping his hand on his boxer. His other hand was still brushing his hair. During this time, the other man was completely passive. Laguna’s touch drove him crazy. He had the impression that his hands were everywhere on his body, without missing any part of it._

_The brunette removed his hand from his underwear to put it down and to expose his body to his view. He went on his knees and took off Seifer’s pants and boxer slowly and threw it on the floor. He spread his tights and took his time to admire him. His hands moved to his penis and his balls. He was hard._

_“Did you ever jerk off thinking about me, Seifer?”_

_The blonde blushed, turning his face on the left side burying it on his pillow. “Shut the fuck up and hurry…”_

_Laguna laughed, seeing him so embarrassed and didn’t waste more time, speaking. He gave him a blowjob, sucking the top of his cock before introducing it even deeper in his mouth. He practically reached his balls, sucking it entirely._

_The pleasure was so big that Seifer had to bite his pillow to contain his moans…and even with that, it wasn’t enough. He was struggling so hard that Laguna even had some difficulties to do it. Exasperated, he stopped and forced Seifer to stay on his back instead of rolling on his side._

_“Stop moving! I can’t take you as I wish!”_

_Seifer hid again his embarrassment, covering his face with his arms. Laguna shook his head laughing._

_“I’m gonna make you even more embarrassed.” He grabbed his tights and raised it up to his chest, still keeping his legs wide open._

_“Wh..What the fuck are you doing?”_

_“Preparing you.” Laguna finished to satisfy him stroking his organ with his hand and decided to use his tongue in another part of his body. He started to depose some saliva on Seifer’s hole before licking it generously._

_“Wha…wait! Wait!! Stop…this…” protested Seifer, trying to push his head away from his ass. But Laguna didn’t listen and continued. “It’s…it’s too much…cut it…cut it out…”_

_The sensation was great. He already experienced blowjob and handjob in the past with women…but nobody ever had licked his hole. He didn’t know it could be so good and was a bit ashamed to feel so much pleasure with something so indecent._

_“Com..gonna come…” moaned Seifer, before reaching the orgasm and came with Laguna’s hand. “Aaah!! Laguna!!!”_

_The brunette stopped and let Seifer recover from his orgasm. His legs fell back on the bed again but stayed opened for him. Laguna used the semen he had on his hand to lubricate Seifer’s inside. He began to insert one finger slowly. With his other hand, he rubbed his blonde hair again to reassure him, lying next to his body on his side._

_“Easy…loosen up a bit more…” whispered Laguna. When he felt Seifer was accustomed, he added another finger. “Does it hurt?”_

_“N..no…”_

_“Good…there’s more to come.”_

_He added another finger and stretched his hole taking his time. He could guess it was Seifer’s first time and it was actually the same for him…except he was the top._

_The blonde found his confidence again and decided to take some initiatives, even if he was the bottom. There was no way he would let Laguna do the entire job. He made him stop._

_“What?” asked Laguna._

_“W..wanna suck yours.” Said Seifer. He raised his body to sit and unbuttoned Laguna’s pants. He gripped his hard cock and pulled it out of his underwear. He went on his knees and got down to access this part of his body._

_Laguna didn’t dislike this initiative and let Seifer do it. During this time, he grabbed the beer on the table and drank some. The blonde was a bit hesitant at the beginning but let the pleasure and the desire guiding him. He began to lick the entire organ up and down with his tongue before taking it in his mouth. He was stroking it on the same time with his hand. Laguna closed his eyes, feeling each sensation of Seifer’s tongue on his flesh…_

_“Ah…good..don’t stop, Seifer…” murmured Laguna between moans._

_The boy was relieved to know that he did it good enough to give pleasure to him. Hearing Laguna moaning his name was something impossible about one hour ago…he even wondered if he wasn’t dreaming…_

_“Lift your ass a bit more, please.” Requested the brunette._

_Seifer did it, raising his bottom in the air, still sucking Laguna’s cock. He could feel his hands caressing his buttocks and spreading it. After some caresses, he shivered when he felt a cold liquid running down his crack. Laguna used the beer to lubricate him. He fingered him again, still enjoying his blowjob._

_He put his hand on Seifer’s head to stop him. “I can’t wait anymore…I wanna be inside you.”_

_Seifer nodded and stopped sucking him. He lay on his stomach and positioned his ass in the air, spreading his buttocks for him. Laguna went on his knees, between Seifer’s legs and pressed his hard cock against the tight hole._

_“Relax…”_

_On his elbows, Seifer tried to cool down but his heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t help to be tense. Laguna made his best to enter him gently but the blonde was so nervous that he couldn’t loosen up._

_“Seifer…relax. I can’t enter…”_

_“Sorry but it..it fucking hurts, you know?” replied upset Seifer._

_Laguna tried to force the way, but the more he tried, the more Seifer became tense, which made it painful for him. The brunette understood he was feeling too insecure for this so he moved closer, covering Seifer’s back with his chest and whispering to his ear._

_“I will never hurt you, Seifer. Don’t be scared.” He grabbed his chin and made him turn his face to kiss him. It seemed to work because Seifer felt more at ease. Laguna took this opportunity to enter him entirely at this moment, which made him shiver because of the sudden intrusion._

_“Aaaah!!!” groaned the blonde, grimacing._

_“Sorry. I won’t move immediately. Don’t worry.” Reassured Laguna, caressing his hair. “Relax…it’s gonna be good. Just bear with it a bit longer…” he could feel the pressure of Seifer’s tight ass, squeezing his cock. It felt great…but it was also a bit painful._

_“L..laguna..i’m feeling…w..weird..” murmured Seifer, afraid._

_“Just breathe slowly…it’s alright.” He massaged his tense shoulders to cool him. “I’m gonna move slowly…”_

_Seifer nodded and buried his face on the pillow to hide his pain. Laguna started to pull his cock out and in little by little. The coldness of the beer and the hotness of Seifer’s inside drove him crazy. He just wanted to fuck him senseless but seeing Seifer in pain made him feel guilty. After some minutes, the blonde seemed to be fine, so Laguna decided to move a bit faster and deeper._

_“Are you feeling good, Seifer?”_

_“Y..yes..it’s g..ood…” moaned the blonde. “More…”_

_Laguna stopped and pulled out his cock. Seifer frowned, but didn’t have the time to ask why that the brunette made him roll on his back._

_“I wanna do it seeing your face.” Then, Laguna entered him again, putting one of Seifer’s legs on his shoulder. “Damn…it’s so good..your inside is twitching around my cock…”_

_“Ah..ah…Laguna…I’m gonna…”_

_“What? Already?”_

_“…shout..”_

_“You’re gonna shout? Does it still hurt?”_

_“N..no..but I can’t..contain my voice…anymore..Aaah!!”_

_“I know a good way to keep you silent…” He moved closer to his face and kissed him deeply, smothering his cries of pleasure. But with the sensation, the physical effort and the lack of air, the two men began to suffocate quickly and had to break the kiss._

_“Aaah…coming…” moaned Seifer loudly._

_“Come Baby…I’m close too…”_

_“Aaah!! Coming…Laguna!!!”_

_it didn’t take much longer to Laguna to reach the orgasm too and to come._

_“Aaahh…so good…” exclaimed exhausted Laguna before collapsing against Seifer’s body._

_The two men stayed on this position, keeping silent during a long time until they recovered their mind…and their breath._

_“So? How was it?” asked Laguna._

_“Not that great…” replied the blonde laughing._

_The brunette raised, staying on the top of him. “Oh…really?” He opened his legs, ready to enter him again. “If you haven’t been satisfied entirely, let me do it again…”_

_“No, no…I was joking!” confessed Seifer, smiling. “I was just teasing you…”_

_“I know.” Laguna kissed him and released his legs. “Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah…don’t worry, I’m fine. It was a bit painful at the beginning but…it was really great after that.”_

_“mmhh…I prefer hearing that…ready for another round?”_

_“Don’t you have to come back to the base?”_

_“I should…”_

_Seifer grabbed his face, smiling happily. “Thanks…”_

_“What for?”_

_“For…everything.”_

_The two lovers kissed again, enjoying each other presence and body all the night. Their first time had been incredible for the both of them._

Each time Seifer was in pain, he remembered Laguna’s face and their first time. His gentleness, his kindness…the scarred blonde knew he would never see him again…but he didn’t regret to have met him. He had been embraced by the man he loved and these days with him had been the best of his life. He just regretted that it ended so quickly and brutally.  

“Laguna…”

 

* * *

 

The Ragnarok arrived in Balamb at the end of the day. Laguna, Kiros and Ward were welcomed by the group. Squall was missing.

“Hi guys.”

“Hi…where is Squall?”

Quistis, Ellone and Zell were particularly embarrassed by the question and looked away. Kiros noticed it and didn’t waste any time to question them.

“Is there something you want to tell us?”

“No…” replied Zell, a bit red.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Squall and why do you act this way?” asked Laguna, pissed.

“Can we go somewhere else, please? People are looking at us.” Suggested Quistis.

“Let’s go in my office.” Proposed Cid.

Everyone agreed and went to the elevator, when someone called them.

“Laguna!”

The brunette turned around and saw Squall walking toward them, visibly upset.

“Squall! I was looking for you, son…”

“I need to talk with you, now.”

“We were about to go to Cid’s office…”

“I said NOW and in privacy.” He replied, even more irritated.

“Okay…” he looked at the others. “I’ll join you later.”

Quistis, Zell and Ellone weren’t reassured at all. They knew why Squall was so upset and guessed their conversation wouldn’t be easy. They looked the two men moving away a bit anxious.

“What is it, guys? “asked Kiros.

“Kiros…I think we shouldn’t let them alone…Squall is really mad at Uncle Laguna…” said Ellone, worried.

“Why? What happened?”

“I…I did something I shouldn’t have done…”

Quistis decided to explain the situation clearly to Kiros. “Squall wondered why Laguna was so nice with Seifer, so he asked to Ellone to send him in the past…at the time they met. We accompanied him…”

“Hyne…don’t tell me you did that, Ellone?”

“I’m sorry, Kiros…”

The man shook his head sadly. “What did you see?”

“We saw what you told us about your meeting with Seifer, the way you helped him to escape and all…”

“And?”

“And…we saw Seifer…kissing Laguna…and confessing his feelings…” said Quistis. “Laguna pushed him away…that’s all what we saw.”

Kiros rubbed his forehead with his hand. “You couldn’t have found the worst timing to do that…”

“I’m sorry but Squall insisted…he suspected something between them and he was right…”

“So, they were lovers, right?” asked Zell.

They already had informed the rest of the group so nobody was surprised. Kiros didn’t want to betray Laguna, so he used his best poker face.

“This is all what happened between them. Laguna rejected Seifer’s feelings. He felt guilty to have broken his heart…but they weren’t lovers.”

“Are you kidding us? We saw Laguna kissed Seifer back!” replied Zell.

“And you also saw that he pushed him away, right? It was a mistake and Laguna didn’t go further with him. He rejected him after that…but it’s true that Seifer’s confession touched him. I won’t deny it…”

“How did it touch him?” asked Rinoa.

“Laguna always has been awkward in his love life and he had to do a lot of efforts to make people accepting him…except with Seifer. He waited for months to draw Julia’s attention on him; Raine absolutely hated the way he was when she met him…but Seifer loved him unconditionally as he was, at the first time he saw him. Laguna isn’t gay so he couldn’t have accepted his feelings…but it really touched him. That’s why he wants to save him.”

Quistis and Edea looked each other. If Kiros’s words seemed to have convinced everyone, the two women were a bit septic about this and guessed it wasn’t entirely true.

“But you’re right. We shouldn’t let them alone. Let’s follow them.”

“We don’t need to go all.” Said Quistis.

“Ok. Quistis, Zell, Ward. Let’s go.” Concluded Kiros.

 

 

Laguna followed Squall. They went on his bedroom this time.

“Oh…is this your bedroom? Very nice.” Said Laguna, looking around him.

“What kind of relationship did you have with Seifer exactly?” asked Squall straightly.

“..hum…well, as I told you, I just helped him to escape and with the time, we became friends…” lied the old man.

“And do you always kiss your “friends”?”

“What??”

“You fucked with him, did you?”

“No! What do you think that?”

“Because I saw it!” yelled Squall furious.

“Wh…what did you see? How???”

“I asked Ellone to send me in your past. I saw everything: your meeting with him, the way you acted with him, your plan to make him escape…and the day when he confessed to you and kissed you. I know there was something wrong in your attitude with Seifer and I was right!”

“Squall…listen: it’s right he kissed me but nothing else happened and…”

“BULLSHIT!!”

“Anyway, who gave you the right to explore my past without my consent??” asked back Laguna angry.

“You requested my help to save this son of bitch without even giving me a good reason for this! That’s why I explored your past!!”

“I never requested your help! I just asked you to understand me!!”

“AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND? THAT YOU RISK EVERYTHING TO FIND YOUR EX-WHORE??”

Laguna became furious and slapped Squall’s cheek. Kiros, Ward, Quistis and Zell arrived at the same time.

“Watch your mouth, Squall. I’ve made mistakes in the past and I hurt you, but it doesn’t give you the right to talk to me this way.” Said firmly Laguna.

Squall rubbed his cheek, glaring at him. “Truth hurts, does it?”

“Truth…you don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t need to know. What I see is that you give more importance to him than to me…despite the fact I’m your own son.”

“That’s not true…”

“I don’t give a damn fuck anyway. I managed to live without you during seventeen years, I don’t need a father anymore.”

Laguna felt hurt. “Squall…”

“You lied to me. I won’t get in the way in your researches, but I won’t help you. You have to find him alone…and don’t bother to come back. I don’t want to see you anymore.” He showed him the door coldly.

Laguna stayed on the same position looking at him sadly, before walking away, joining Quistis, Zell, Kiros and Ward at the entrance.

“Contrary to what you think, I had a good reason to have let you at the orphanage. I didn’t choose Seifer over you, Squall…”

“That’s not what it looks like.”

“I know…but if you would give me a chance to explain, you would understand…”

“I don’t care.”

Laguna sighted. “Fine…I’m leaving. Goodbye Squall.”

Squall didn’t reply and just turned his back to him. Laguna could feel his heart breaking but he understood. He just wished that Squall would listen to him later…when everything would end and when they would find Seifer alive.

Laguna joined the others outside.

“Are you ok, Lag?” demanded Kiros.

“No…but whatever. Let’s join Cid and the rest of the gang.”

“Don’t you want that I talk to him?”

“No Kiros…thank you but it would be useless right now. He wouldn’t listen to you anyway.”

“Yes…”

“Let’s go.”

 

 

The group reached Cid’s office and they began the meeting without Squall. The others understood Laguna had probably a fight with his son, so they didn’t insist.

“So? What did you do with this list?” asked Cid.

“We ordered the arrest of the conspirators and gave the information to the press. But since we still don’t know how many people are really involved in this, we decided to leave Esthar to keep Laguna safe.” Explained Kiros.

“Don’t you give a signal of weakness to your opponents, running away from Esthar?” asked Quistis.

“We appointed a vice-president during the time of the investigation. We pretended that Laguna needed to negotiate a truce with Galbadian authorities. ”

“I don’t care anyway. I just want to find Seifer quickly.” Replied Laguna. “Anything new about this?”

“No…or actually yes. Irvine met a contact from Galbadia Garden and he confirmed him that Galbadian authorities ordered Seifer’s kidnapping to find some documents he kept…” said Cid.

“Really?”

“Yes. General Caraway helped Martine to get his place back as the headmaster of Galbadia Garden, in exchange of Seifer’s capture. He wanted to take back the list Seifer sent to you so they brought him to D-District to make him talk…” added Irvine.

“So…it was him. He sent me the list to protect me…” said Laguna sadly.

“Yes…but I don’t know if he talked or not, because he left D-District. We still don’t know who this Kane is.” Remarked Selphie.

Kiros’s cell phone rang. “It’s Fujin.”

“Fujin?” blinked Laguna.

“Yes. Maybe they learned something?” He left the room to answer.

“I hope so…”

“What are you gonna do with the situation with Galbadia?” asked Rinoa.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to provoke another war between us…but people wouldn’t accept it in Esthar. I have to think about it…”

Kiros came back few minutes later.

“So?”

“They’re in the train for Balamb. They would arrive in one hour. They couldn’t talk on the phone but they seemed to find something.”

“Really??”

“Yes…can we go to the hotel to meet them?”

“What about my house?” proposed Zell.

“It doesn’t bother you, Zell?”

“Not at all! You’re welcome.”

“Thank you. Let’s go.”

“I’m coming with you.” Said Edea.

“Sure.”

Cid looked at Quistis and Irvine, asking them to take care of her. They nodded silently. Since he had to stay at the Garden, he wanted to be sure that his wife would be safe.

 

* * *

 

One hour later, at Zell’s home.

“Nice to see you, guys.” Welcomed Kiros Fujin and Raijin.

“Hi everyone.”

“So? Did you learn something about “Kane”?” asked directly Laguna.

“Yes…” Raijin and Fujin sat around the table with the group. They wondered why Squall wasn’t there but they didn’t ask. The two friends looked each other and nodded before beginning to explain.

“We investigated in Timber and after few days, we discovered that something happened practically every day, late in the night, behind the Pub…” said Raijin.

“What happens there?”

“Illegal boxing matches.” Replied Fujin.

“Yeah! There’re many people who bet every night a lot of money, ya know?”

“Ok but what is the point with Kane?”

 “Several groups are sharing the benefit of these matches. Each of it has his own fighters. The Dee’s group is the most famous thanks to its best fighters. The Dee’s manager is called Kane…” explained Raijin.

“But…are you sure we’re talking about the man who picked Seifer at D-District?” asked Irvine.

“There’s more: about few days ago, the amount of the bets increased. The Dee’s group brought a new fighter. This guy didn’t lose even a single time in thirty fights…until recently.” Added Fujin. “He lost the last one about three days ago and made lose a lot of money to his group…but it seemed that he lost on purpose, which provoked a movement of distrust in the community of gamblers.”

“A new fighter you said?”

“Yes. They called him Sunny…because of his blond hair. According to the physical description we got, he is pretty tall with blond hair and green eyes…with a scar on the left side of his face, between the eyes…”

“Hyne…they bought Seifer…to make him fight?” asked Quistis.

“It can’t be anyone else. We didn’t see him personally but we’re sure this is him.”

“Ok! Now we know where he is, let’s go to Timber!” said Laguna getting up.

“Laguna, we can’t do this.” Said Fujin, restraining him by the arm.

“Why?”

“We would have done it a long time ago. But since his defeat, Sunny didn’t come back to fight. We don’t know where their headquarters are and according to our information, the Dee’s group is pretty influent in the city and has connections in the army and even in the authorities. We can’t go there like this. Besides, we had to run away because they began to suspect something about us. Gossips spread really fast in Timber.”

Laguna sat again. “What do you think it happened to him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think they killed him. Sunny brought them a lot of money so they wouldn’t have wasted their best trump…but maybe they “taught him a lesson”?”

“I fear the worst…but why did he lose in purpose anyway?” said sadly Edea.

“I don’t know. Maybe he got tired or he just wanted to piss them, ya know?” guessed Raijin.

“So? What can we do? What do you suggest, Fujin?” demanded Laguna.

“We should infiltrate the ring first with a good fighter. This way, we would build a reputation and gamblers would bet on us. The Dee’s group would probably use Sunny to defeat our fighter…”

“And…who would be our fighter?” asked Ellone.

Everyone turned around to fix Zell. The martial artist was a bit disoriented. “Me?”

“You’re the only one who can do it, Zell. Nobody knows how to fight with his fists better than you.” Said Quistis.

Zell blushed. “Well, thanks, but don’t you think some people would recognize me? And what about Seifer? If he sees me, he would react differently and they would understand we come for him…”

“That’s why we need to change your physical appearance. We also have to find you a manager.” Fujin looked at Irvine.

“Why do you look at me, Fujin?” asked Irvine.

“Raijin is known now in Timber. It’s too dangerous for Laguna, Kiros and Ward and Squall’s appearance is difficult to change because of the scar he has between the eyes. Plus, you have a galbadian accent, so they wouldn’t suspect anything with you. We need to spread some gossips about you and Zell before. They would definitely investigate about us when Zell would start to be famous winning his fights so we have to be prepared.”

“This is a good plan, Fujin. A really good plan.” Said Laguna, enthusiast. “Is it ok for you, guys?”

“Sure! I can’t wait to meet my opponents!! I’m gonna crash them!” said Zell, super excited.

“Fine for me!” agreed Irvine.

“Good. There’s no time to waste. Let’s start!”


	9. Fool's game

Two weeks later.

Kane was back to Timber to check the amount of the bets and to see if everything was alright. Their fighters did a good job but lost few times, which reduced their profit.

“Jo.”

The man turned around to face his superior. “Boss! Welcome back.”

“How is the business?”

“We got 10 000 gils yesterday night…”

Kane looked at him dangerously and grabbed his collar. “That’s all what we got???”

“I’m sorry, Boss…but Sky lost his fight yesterday…but Rain won!”

“Rain’s fight wasn’t important at all. There were just few bets on him and his opponent was a tramp! He couldn’t have lost!”

“I know, Boss. But he did his job…” tried to justify the poor Jo, who was shaking.

Kane released him. “What about Sky? I thought he trained? What the fuck happened?”

“Yes, he trained during the whole week!”

“Then, how could he have lost? Do you realize how much money he made us lost?  It was seven to one!!”

“I know…but the other one was better than him…”

“Better than him?? How could it be possible?? Where does this fucking bastard come from?”

“I don’t know, Boss. He’s a stranger. He arrived in the city with his manager about two weeks ago. He entered in another ring in Timber and I heard that he was pretty good. Logoa’s group proposed him a fight in our ring about four days ago and he won…”

“How many fights did he have since he arrived in our ring?”

“About seven fights, I think but I’m not sure. He never lost even once and knocked three of his opponents in one single move. He’s really strong…”

“And why didn’t you tell me he was that strong before the fight with Sky?”

“Actually, we didn’t plan the fight with him. But since he and Sky defeated their last opponents, they had to meet during the tournament. I wasn’t aware of his strength before the fight. I had no reason to doubt Sky. He was bigger and stronger than him…”

“You should have checked it before. Didn’t I tell you to not underestimate the other fighters?”

“Yes, Sir…my apologies.”

“What I’m supposed to say to the boss, now?”

“I know…”

“The tournament of the week is over for us. We have to wait for the next one. We lost influence since Sunny’s defeat and I don’t talk about the other ones…”

“Yes. There’re still three groups for the actual tournament…”

“Which ones?”

“Prier, Hyryu and Desperado’s groups.”

“Desperado? I suppose this is the name of his group?”

“Yes.”

 “Did you get some information about him and his manager?”

“I sent someone to investigate. Apparently, they’re not from Timber but Dollet. They’re pretty famous there. Lightening was the favorite fighter for the bettors there.”

“Lightening? What a stranger name…what about his manager?”

 “His name is King. He’s flashy and exuberant. He’s always accompanied by women…”

“Well, I need to learn more about him and to see how his man fights. When is the next fight?”

“Tomorrow. Lightening against Shadow from Prier’s group.”

“Shadow…he’s a serious opponent. I’ll be there.”

“There’s three to one for Lightening.”

“Hum…don’t stop your investigation and call me when you'll know more.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kane left the Dee’s quarters. He had to announce the situation to his boss.

 

* * *

Timber Pub.

 

“Good job, Light!”

“Thanks, but there’s still no sign of Sunny. What do you think they did to him?”

King took off his hat and drank his beer. “Dunno…we have to wait.”

Two women entered in the pub, which excited the customers. “Hey, Hey, my darlings! Can I buy you a drink my dear ladies?”

“No thanks! We already have our man for this!” replied one of them.

King rose his glass smirking. The other men glared at him, jealous. “Such a lucky bastard…”

The women approached and sat with King and Lightening. “Stop being an ass, Irvine.” Said Quistis softly.

“Come on Baby! Don’t ruin my fun! I can have two beautiful and gorgeous girls for myself for once…”

“Don’t flatter yourself! We’re not yours.”

“It’s a just a show, Quis…” said Zell.

“Don’t take this habit, Man!” added Selphie.

“Got it! So? Something new?”

“No. We checked the amount of the bets for tomorrow. Three to one for you, Zell.”

“It’s not that great.”

“It’s pretty good on the contrary. You defeated the Dee’s fighter quickly yesterday.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t Sunny.”

“I know. Since they’re out of the tournament for the week, there’s no chance to see Seifer for the next days. Just stay focused on your next fights.”

“I heard your opponent is pretty strong.” Said Selphie. “His name is Shadow, from the Prier’s group.”

“I’ll crush him like the other ones.”

“Be careful, Zell. If you lose tomorrow, we’ll ruin our chance to meet Sunny. He’s still considered as the best fighter of the ring and even of the whole Timber.” Warned Quistis.

“Ah? I thought he fought only in this ring?”

“No. Fujin contacted us this morning. She told me that the Dee’s group introduced Sunny in different rings in the town and he defeated the best opponents.”

“But what did he stay in this one, then?”

“This ring seems to be the best one. The amount of the bets are more important and the fighters stronger.”

“I see. But nobody saw Sunny since three weeks. Why?”

“We don’t know. I hope he’s still alive…”sighted Selphie.

“He must be alive…or Laguna would never recover.” Replied Quistis.

“Did he call you?”

“Yes. Kiros told me that he had to lock him in his room to stop him. He wants to join us and begs him with Ward every day to let him go…”

“I can guess…” Irvine scratched his hair, thinking.”What about Squall?”

“I called Rinoa about two days ago. She tried to convince him to help us but he doesn’t want to. Even Matron tried but he didn’t listen.” Explained Selphie sadly.

“Well, I kinda understand him. I mean, he just met his father that he discovers he had an affair with his rival…that’s not easy.” Said Zell.

“We all agree to this, Zell, but he could have done it for his father…or at least for Matron.”

“Quis, I’m not trying to defend him. I just say that we shouldn’t be so rude with Squall.”

“Ok, let’s forget it. I’m hungry. What about you?” asked Irvine.

“Yes, I’m starving! I wanna eat a pizza!” answered Selphie.

 

* * *

 

 

Kane returned to the headquarters. The young master and his father were in their office, listening to his explanations.

“We have to do something. We’re losing influence and money every day.” Said the old man.

“We’re still powerful, Dad. Why don’t you use our connections?” asked Dolfus, savoring his liquor.

“If I do that, the bettors wouldn’t trust us anymore. We always won our fights fairly.”

“Old ways…”

“Yes! Old ways! And what? I built my reputation alone! How do you think people would react if they discover we had cheated on them? They would move to the other groups and we would lose everything!!” he replied angry.

“The way we win doesn’t matter. Only the result is important.”

“That’s not a question of money Dolfus.”

The young man smirked, finishing his glass. His father glared at him.

“Stop being a spoiled child and run the business seriously! You already made us lose enough money!!”

“Me??”

“Yes! You!!”

“What did I do? Didn’t I bring more bettors to us? Didn’t I make us enter in the other rings? Didn’t I increase our profits? It’s all thanks to me!!” said Dolfus breaking his glass against the floor.

“You did a good job. So try to continue this way instead of playing sadistically with him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Kane blushed, looking down, guessing what would coming.

“I talk about Sunny. Before you start to have fun with him, he did his job. He always won his fights. But now, he rebels. We have no control on him anymore.”

“I have the control of the situation, don’t worry.”

“You have nothing! Sunny is useless now. How long are going to “play” with him?”

“As long as it’s necessary. I’ll make him respect me, even if I have to kill him for this.”

“This is an obsession…”

“I’m not obsessed by him.”

“Yes you are. Look at yourself! You pass most of the time torturing him than taking care of our business.”

“I have to discipline him. Do I have to recall you that it started because he tried to run away? I just gave him a good correction, that’s all.”

“You were supposed to beat him…not to rape him.”

Dolfus got up, moving to the window. “Sunny doesn’t understand anything else than this.”

“You’ve become a sadist, son. I don’t mind if you do this with other people, but not with our fighters and definitely not with the best one! Control yourself or find another whore for your sick fantasies!”

“There’s nothing to do with my “sick fantasies” as you say. It’s only for business. We can’t tolerate insubordination. Sunny is stubborn. I do what I need to do to make him obey us.”

“It’s not effective. You don’t control this kid anymore. He would prefer to die rather than obey you after all what you did to him.”

Dolfus began to lose patience. He swallowed his father’s reproaches with difficulties.

“That’s it. I’ll take the things in hand. Kane? Bring Sunny back in his room and send the doc to check his condition.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kane got up and was about to leave when Dolfus grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

“Don’t you dare do that!”

“Dolfus!” shouted his father.

The son threw Kane unceremoniously on the floor, fixing his old man with rage. “Sunny is mine and only mine. I forbid you to lay a single finger on him.”

“You forgot who you’re talking to, son.”

“No, I didn’t. But I know what I’m doing. I’ll bring you back the money we lost, so don’t you dare interfere and let me run my business.”

“If you fail…”

“I won’t fail.”

“And what would you do if it happens?”

Dolfus walked away toward the door. “If it happens, then, I’ll kill Sunny with my own hands…and I’ll torment him until his last breath.” He gave a quick glance to Kane before leaving. “Wait for the end of the tournament and meet the Desperado’s manager after that. Propose him a fight with his man.”

“A fight? But…I’m not sure Sunny will be in condition to…”

“He will. Leave this to me.”

 

 

Dolfus slammed the door behind him and went back to his quarters. Two guards were in front of his door.

“Don’t disturb me for the next three hours. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The men obeyed and disappeared quickly. Dolfus entered in his room. The place was dark but we could hear some noises, on the background. The man approached slowly. The noises sounded like whimpers. On the bed, there was a naked body, tied by the hands and the feet, which was shaking. A sound of something vibrating came from the back and the front of the victim’s body. Dolfus sat near of him and caressed his sweating cheek.

“Sunny…why do you always make things so difficult?”

Seifer couldn’t reply. His mouth was covered by an adhesive tape to contain his voice. He was looking his master with furor.

“Do you know what I love in you, gorgeous?” teased Dolfus touching Seifer’s penis with his finger. “I love to see you stood up to me…” he licked his ear, biting it until he bled. “…and to see the way your pride disappear each time I torture you…it makes you irresistible.”

Seifer tried to struggle but he couldn’t move. He was exhausted to fight but he wouldn’t give up. He continued to defy his master fixing him in the eyes. Dolfus smiled dangerously.

“Yeah…stood up to me, Sunny…and let me see how far I can go to make you surrender. We have all the time…” He abruptly grabbed his throat and strangled him. “You’re mine. You’ll be my slave until I get tired of you…and it’s only at this moment I’ll allow you to die.”

 

* * *

 

The tournament ended. Zell defeated the other fighters without difficulties, which made him very popular. He became the new champion. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and he were having a break in the pub, playing cards.

“You’re the best, Light!”

“Thanks, but I have to confess that I underestimated Shadow.”

“Yeah. He almost broke your arm. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks to Quis.”

Selphie came back to their table with their drinks. “Let’s celebrate your victory!”

“You know, guys, I should think about a reconversion. I won more money in two weeks than in month working at the Garden. Plus, I like playing the manager.”

“Don’t get used to this, Irvine. Besides, the money isn’t yours.”

“I intended to share with you, guys. Don’t worry.”

“That’s not the problem.” Quistis became serious. “I think it would be more useful for Fujin, Raijin and Seifer.”

“What do you think he would do when we would release him?” asked Selphie. “It’s not like he could come back to the Garden…and I don’t think he would be welcome in Esthar…”

“Yeah, I wondered it too. I suppose Laguna will take care of him…” guessed Quistis.

Zell blushed. “I would never have imagined these two could have been lovers…”

“Kiros told us they just kissed and that Laguna rejected him.” Said Irvine.

“I don’t think so.”

“Ah?”

“Zell is right, Irvine. I think Laguna’s feelings are deeper than a simple friendship as Kiros said. You just have to see the passion in his eyes when he talks about him.”

“So, you two think that Laguna loves Seifer?” asked Selphie.

“Yes he does. But I’m worried for them. Even if we find Seifer, Laguna’s position as Esthar’s president is incompatible with their love story. They would have to do a choice.”

 

They were disturbed in their conversation when they saw a group entering in the pub. Some customers left quickly without thinking.

“Here they are.” Said softly Selphie.

The group reached their side. Kane was accompanied by four men. He glared at Irvine, then fixed his attention on Zell.

“Lightening, are you?”

Zell raised on his feet and looked at him, keeping silent.

“Well, you’re not bad at all. Congratulations for your victory.”

Irvine smirked, provoking Kane. “You came all the way up here to congratulate us?”

Kane sneered. “I’m smart, contrary to you, Mister Flashy.”

“it’s good to see I’m not your type, because I don’t swim this way, man!” teased Irvine, which made chuckle Selphie and Quistis.

The man lost his smile and his temper. “Tell to your bitches to get out. We need to talk.”

Quistis got up and took her whip in her back. She used it on the first man on her way and strangled it with it. Selphie followed her and did the same thing with her nunchaku, sizing the chains around another man’s neck. Kane froze, surprised by their reaction.

“First of all, I suggest you to not disrespect my ladies calling them this way, because they’re not just beautiful but they’re strong and as you can see by yourself, they’re also my bodyguards. Two: I owe you nothing, so if you want to talk with me, you have to request it politely.” Said Irvine smiling.

Kane swallowed his rage and kept his self-control. He nodded agreeing and made his other men moving away. Irvine made a sign to Quistis and Selphie to release them.

“My apologies…my ladies.” Replied Kane.

Satisfied, Irvine turned his head to look at Zell.“Lightening: why don’t you bring Mina and Shu to take a drink at the counter?”

Zell nodded. “Yes.” He walked away with Quistis and Selphie without breaking the eye-contact with Kane and his men.

“Give a break to your monkeys. If you wanna talk, let’s do it alone.” Suggested Irvine.

Kane sat and waved at his men. “Leave us alone, guys.”

 

The two men were facing each other. Kane’s guards were looking at them from their table on the background of the pub, when Quistis, Zell and Selphie were observing them from their spot at the counter.

“So?”

“We didn’t have the time to introduce ourselves properly. I’m Kane, from…”

“From the Dee’s group, I know.”

“Well, I see you’re well informed.”

“You’re not the only one to investigate. When I arrive somewhere, I like to know my rivals.”

“So, you investigated about us?”

“Yes. I heard the Dee’s group was the best in Timber so I wanted to see by myself if it was true…I have to confess I’m a bit disappointed. Your fighter wasn’t really good. Lightening took only ten minutes to knock him.”

“I have to agree that your fighter is pretty good. But Sky isn’t our best trump.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. But let’s talk about you, King. Why did you leave Dollet for Timber?”

“Lightening already defeated the best opponents in Dollet. The bets didn’t bring money anymore and I began to be bored. I was looking for a good challenger…and I heard about your reputation.”

“And what did you hear about us?”

“A fighter who never lost even one fight in thirty battles. Is that correct?”

“Forty five.”

“What?”

“Forty five battles.”

“Ah…my information wasn’t that good as I thought.”

“The number doesn’t matter.”

 “You’re right. So? Where is this prodigy?”

“You’ll see him soon. That’s why I came to talk with you. I propose you a deal.”

“I’m listening.”

“A fight, out of the tournament, between your champion and Sunny.”

“Where and when?”

“I’ll give you the details later. We need to inform people for the bets.”

“Ok. I’m at the pub every day at the same hour, but I suppose you’re already aware of it, right?”

“Yes. I’ll come back to you when everything would be ready.”

“Don’t make me wait too long.”

 

Kane smirked and left without adding another word. His men joined him and they went away. Quistis, Zell and Selphie came back to their table.

“So? What did he want?” asked Selphie.

“Our plan worked. He wants to organize a fight between Zell and Seifer.”

“That’s great! Where and when?”

“I don’t know. He told me he would come back to give me more details later. I guess they want to be careful.”

“How can we be sure that they don’t try to trap us? I mean, we even don't know if our cover's been blown, if Seifer is alive or if he's dead.” Said Zell.

“No, I think Seifer is alive. When I asked him where he was, he didn’t reply but he said I would see him soon. They’re preparing him for this battle.”

“They probably want to get more information about us.” Thought Quistis.

“I think the same way, Quis. Let’s go back to home and call Laguna and Fujin. We need a plan.”


	10. The fight

One afternoon at the Timber hotel.

Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie were in their room. It was a raining day so they didn’t stay at the pub. Quistis was talking at the phone, when Selphie and Irvine were playing cards. Zell was watching the television.

“Why is it so long? I thought Kane would have come back to us earlier…” said Zell.

“Do you think we blew our cover?” asked Selphie.

“Don’t think so or they would be already here to kill us…” guessed Irvine.

Quistis finished her conversation and joined them. They fixed their attention on her. “So?”

“Kiros made a reservation at the hotel with a false name. He’s gonna join us tonight to give us some information.”

“Is he coming alone?”

“Yes. Laguna begged him to come but it’s too risky. Ward, Raijin and Fujin are in charge to watch him.”

 

The four of them stayed at the hotel for the rest of the day and ordered a pizza for dinner. At nine o’clock, someone knocked at the door.

“Hi guys.”

“Hi. Come in.”

Kiros entered. He took a bedroom at the same floor and joined them. it was more discreet than asking their room at the reception.

“How are you, Kiros?”

“Fine, thanks.”

“I suppose Laguna made a scene to come with you, right?”

“Yes. I almost had to cast sleep on him to leave! We’re coming closer to our aim so we absolutely must do the right things for Seifer’s safety.”

“Yes.” Selphie blushed, a little, before asking: “Kiros, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well…when you said there never had been anything between Seifer and Laguna…did you tell us the truth?”

The man frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s hard to think that Laguna doesn’t feel anything for him when I see how far he’s ready to go to save him…”

“I told you. It’s complicated…” tried to lie Kiros but it didn’t convince them at all.

“Be honest with us, Kiros. They were lovers, right?” demanded Zell straightly.

Kiros avoided eye-contact with them. It wasn’t his role to tell them.

“We’ll know anyway, so you better tell us now.” Added Quistis.

The man sighted. He understood he couldn’t run away anymore. “Yes. They were.”

“I knew it!” exclaimed Selphie.

“Then, why did you lie about this?”

“It’s Laguna and Seifer’s choice to tell you, not mine. But since we involved you in this operation, I guess I owe you this.”

“We saw Laguna rejected Seifer when he kissed him. What happened next?”

“After that, Laguna was really embarrassed and avoided Seifer during few days. When he came back to visit him, we went with him. The both of them were really uncomfortable, so we left with Ward to let them have an explanation. Seifer confessed his feelings to him, Laguna rejected it…but he changed his mind pretty quickly…”

“Ah?”

“Yes. Actually, Julia seduced him one night, but he just had Seifer in his mind, so he went back to him and…you know what I mean, right?”

“They fucked?” asked Selphie.

“No need to be so crude, Selphie! Everyone already got it, thanks!” complained Zell.

“Then, days passed and Laguna always came back late at the military base. Sometimes he even didn’t come back to stay with Seifer. And…Seifer went back to his time and let Laguna alone, completely disoriented.”

“What Laguna felt when Seifer left?” demanded Quistis.

“He was…devastated. During few days, he looked for him everywhere in Galbadia. A part of him kept hope to see him again…but he gave up before leaving for Esthar. He went to see Julia a last time at the Galbadia hotel and he found some comfort with her…”

“So…he came back to Julia?”

“Yeah. He just wanted to stop suffering from Seifer’s departure. He changed after that. He always hid his weaknesses joking and playing fool, but we weren’t blind with Ward. We saw he missed him…and after we escaped from Esthar, he found refuge in Winhill and met Raine. She is the one to have succeeded to make him forget Seifer.”

“What about Julia?”

“Laguna never came back to Deling city because of her. He knew Julia was waiting for him, but he didn’t have the courage to face her. He felt guilty to have used her to forget Seifer…”

“So, he loved Raine more than Seifer?”

“No. It was just…different. At the beginning, he didn’t feel anything for Raine. But it’s thanks to Ellone that he realized his feelings for her. He closed his heart after Seifer’s disappearance, but Raine helped him to turn the page. He never really forgot him…but I think he loved them differently.”

Zell scratched his hair, uncomfortable. “No offence, but it’s hard to understand what Laguna could find in Seifer’s personality…this man is lame.”

“Ward asked me the same thing. But it’s pretty obvious when you see them.”

“Tell me.”

“Laguna always had to make efforts to be loved or to draw attention on him. He went about fifty times to the Galbadia Hotel before Julia finally looked at him. Raine absolutely hated his personality at the beginning when they met and he had to change a bit to seduce her…but for Seifer, he never had needed to do anything. He accepted him and loved him the way he was, with his qualities and defects.”

“What about Seifer? He wasn’t really the gay-type. I mean, he’s pretty macho and all…” said Irvine.

“I don’t know him very well to answer you but I guess he was fascinated by Laguna since he was his idol when he was a kid. If he had met him now, he probably wouldn’t have fallen for him and would have seen him like a paternal figure, but Laguna was 27 when they met, so I guess he had a crush on him…I can’t tell you.”

“I wonder if they would start again their love-story where it stopped when they would meet again…” speculated Selphie.

“For now on, it doesn’t matter. We have to get Seifer out of there safe. Do you have some news about the fight with him?”

“No. Kane was supposed to contact us but we’re still waiting for the day and the place of the fight.”

“I see.” Kiros looked for something in his bag. “I suppose they’re taking some security measures. I’ve got something for you.” He held them four little boxes.

“What is it?”

“Earpieces. This way, we could follow your conversation with him and in the case of they wouldn’t tell you the location of the fight, there’s a gps signal which would give us your position to join you.”

“That’s great!”

“Call me when Kane would contact you again. We’ll decide about the plan.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks for your help, guys.”

 

* * *

 

One week later.

Kane came back to Irvine. They met at the pub and he asked him to join them at the entrance of the city, Friday afternoon at 5:00 o’clock.

They went back to the hotel. Quistis contacted Kiros immediately.

_“So, it’s for Friday? Where?”_

“We don’t know. He didn’t tell us.”

_“Well, it was expected. I think they would bring you out of the city for this. We’ll follow you with your gps signal.”_

“What should we do when we would meet Seifer?”

_“It depends of the context of the situation. If the fight takes place somewhere accessible, we will come before the battle and we’ll bring all of you out of there…but we need to know first.”_

“This is the first time they organize a fight out of the tournament, so I suppose they took their precautions. There would be armed guards everywhere…”

_“Yeah…that’s what I thought. We can’t plan anything if we don’t have any details, so we have to improvise. Describe us the place and how many guards there would be when you’ll arrive.”_

“Ok.”

“Wait a minute. What can we do if we’re in danger? I mean, we need a code to warn you if there’s something or to tell you when you can come.”

_“You’re right, Selphie…ok, talk about the rain if you’re in trouble, saying something like “it’s gonna raining tonight” for example. And say “gold” to give us the signal to come if you can’t talk freely. Sounds good for you?”_

“Alright! Rain and Gold! Understood.”

_“Be careful, guys.”_

 

* * *

 

Friday. 5:00.

Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie were waiting outside, at the entrance of the city. Zell was training, as always to occupy his mind. Selphie and Irvine began to be bored.

“They’re late.”

“No, we’re in advance.” Replied Quistis, looking at her watch.

But after five minutes, three cars arrived. They stopped in front of them. Kane went out of the first one, accompanied by a tall man with brown short hair. He was smirking sadistically.

“Lightening, I presume?” he asked to Zell.

“You suppose correctly.” Replied Irvine at his place.

“The Desperado’s manager…King, isn’t it?”

“At your service! And whom do I have the honor of addressing?”

“Dolfus Green. The Dee’s group is mine.”

“What an honor to meet the big boss!” mocked Irvine.

Dolfus chuckled. “I heard you were a bit flashy but I didn’t think it was at this point, Mister King…Well, enjoy your pleasure now because I’ve got the intention to deprive you from your money and your fame tonight.”

“I hope your fighter is better than the last one because Lightening is very greedy tonight!”

“Oh yes, he is. Sunny is waiting for you. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“What? Are you afraid?”

“I like to know where I’m going.”

“If you really want to know, we’re going to my house. The battle will take place there.”

“And where is your house?”

“Somewhere in Galbadia. Get in the car with me. This way, we could know each other better. Your ladies and your fighter are welcome.”

Irvine nodded and the both of them went in the first car with Dolfus and Kane. The tinted windows of the car couldn’t let them see their itinerary, but since all of them were equipped with earpieces, Laguna, Kiros and Ward could follow their location.

 

 

“Tell me. What happened to your fighter? I heard he disappeared after he lost his last fight.” Asked Irvine.

“Sunny is a bit rebel. He can’t stand to take orders so sometimes I have to discipline him.” Answered Dolfus, sneering.

“And how do you discipline him?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I’m curious, that’s all.”

“I return the question to you. How do you keep your dog loyal to you?”

“I respect him, so he never betrayed me.”

“And?”

“And I give him a good percent.”

“How much?”

“Half.”

“Half??” blinked Dolfus. “You’re crazy, man!”

“Well, it’s the price of the tranquility. I don’t need to worry about his loyalty contrary to you. Maybe your precious Sunny wouldn’t have betrayed you if you paid him enough.”

“Who said I paid him?”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not. Sunny is my slave, not my associate.”

“I see…then, don’t be so surprised if he loses again on purpose today.”

“Who said he lost on purpose?”

“I investigated you know? I heard he lost on purpose last time. It’s hard to think that a man who hasn’t lost a fight in forty five battles can actually fail against someone weaker than him…”

Dolfus smirked. “We definitively don’t have the same values…you’re buying the respect of your fighter.”

“The most important thing is to have results. I won enough money thanks to Light.”

“What a pity…”

 

* * *

 

From the airship, Laguna, Kiros and Ward were listening to their conversation. Laguna could barely contain his frustration and his anger.

“Calm down, Lag. It’s just a question of time. Seifer will be free tonight.” Said Kiros.

“You heard him, right? He talks about Seifer like a dog! He said he was his slave!”

“I know.”

“I want to go there.”

“You can’t.”

“But I can’t stay here, crossing my arms without doing anything!!”

“You wouldn’t help Seifer if you go there. Until now, our plan worked. Don’t ruin everything!”

Laguna sat heavily on the first armchair on his way, sighting. “Kiros…I’m so worried for him…”

“You don’t have to tell me, I see it. But he’s alive. That’s all matter.”

“But…what do you think this bastard did to him? Maybe he…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence, imagining the worse.

“Stop torturing yourself thinking about this. We must get him out of this mess first.”

Laguna looked at his hands. Seeing the sprinkles, he suddenly wondered something he never thought about before. “Do you think…Seifer would still love me? I mean, I’m old…I could be his father…”

“I do. I’m sure he absolutely doesn’t care about your age. He loved you for yourself, so whatever how many years already passed, he will still feel the same. Don’t worry for this…and try to stay focused on the operation instead of wondering shit like that.”

“You’re right. Sorry…”

They observed the gps signal on their computer and noticed they seemed to go to the west. “They’re going to Willburn Hill.”

“Is there anything there?”

“Don’t think so…maybe an isolated house? Green talked about his private property.”

 

* * *

 

After two hours, the group finally arrived. When they went out of the car, they could see a vast property into the mountainside, facing the ocean. About thousand guards armed were watching the bettors coming from everywhere. A lot of cars were parked in front of the house.

“Such a beautiful house…” said Irvine.

“Thank you. Follow me.” Replied Dolfus.

Seeing the security on the place made Zell, Quistis and Selphie worried. They understood it wouldn’t be easy to get out of here with Seifer. They were looking all around them to search a possible exit, but the place was so big that it was difficult.

“Why all of this just for a simple fight?” demanded Irvine.

“Because we increased the amount of the bet for this battle. Some people would probably get disappointed and we want to prevent any problem.”

“I see.”

After had crossed the garden, they arrived at the entrance of the house. A waitress went to welcome her master, taking his coat.

“This fight will start in two hours. Feel free to rest until it begins. Kane will show you the way to reach your quarters.”

“Such a good host you are, Mister Green.”

“I’m always a gentleman.” He waved at them. “Lightening, Mister, King. My ladies. See you later.”

He left and disappeared inside of the house. Kane turned around and glared at the group. “Follow me.”

They obeyed and accompanied Kane. He escorted them to the second floor of the house and brought them to a door. He unlocked it before facing them again. “I’ll come to pick you in two hours. Be ready.”

“Of course. Thank you, Manager Kane…” smirked Irvine before entering in the room. Zell, Quistis and Selphie followed him and closed the door behind them.

Zell and Selphie immediately jumped on the first double bed. “So great!”

Quistis rolled her eyes. “How old are you, guys?” She continued to walk to the next door. There was a second room with another double bed. Irvine followed her and murmured seductively to her ear.

“Wanna share it with me, Babe?”

She glared at him. “I suggest you to not come closer if you wanna save your physical safety.” She advised dangerously.

“Seriously Darling, you’re too…” but she put her finger on his lips to silent him. She seemed to tell him to be discreet. She had no doubt the place were full of micros. Irvine got it and winked at her, playing his role.

“Ok, Light. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Boss!” exclaimed Zell with joy. “I can’t wait to kick his ass!”

Selphie and Zell also guessed they were watched or listened, so they kept playing their role too. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up in two hours!” Said Selphie.

“Come on! Nobody wants to sleep with Daddy?”

“Take the other bed, guys! We’ll have this one.” Said Quistis, joining Selphie.

“You can’t do this to me, my darlings! You know the bed is large enough for three and…”

“Boss. Let’s rest.” Concluded Zell dragging Irvine with him in the next room.

“So unfair…”

 

 

On another place of the house, Dolfus were listening to their conversation with his father.

“What’s wrong, Dad?”

“I don’t like them.”

“I’m not particularly a fan of them but…”

“That’s not what I meant. Something is wrong. Did you investigate on them?”

“Yes. But I didn’t find anything else that Kane already got.”

The man crossed his arms against his chest, thinking. “They’re cautious. They know we’re listening to them. That’s why they don’t talk.”

“What are they supposed to talk about anyway?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t trust them. They’re not here just to fight.”

Dolfus laughed. “You’re becoming paranoid, Dad…”

But his father didn’t take it that lightly. “How can you be so blind? These people come from nowhere and it doesn’t surprise you?”

“We know where they come from.”

“We know only what they wanted to let us know. How can we be sure that they didn’t lie? Why haven’t we heard about them before? There’re too many coincidences.”

“Until now their territory was in Dollet. Anyway, why are you so nervous? I can’t see other reason of their presence here.”

“Maybe Sunny, don’t you think?”

“Sunny? Everyone in this world hates me. Who would like to take so many risks to save his worthless life?”

The man sighted. ”Maybe you’re right after all. Nobody would risk his life for him…but I can’t help it to wonder who they are.”

“Don’t worry, Dad. If they’re actually not what they pretended, I’ll take care of them. There’s no way they could leave this place alive.”

 

 

Two hours later.

Kane went back and knocked at their door.

“It’s time to go.”

“We’re ready.” Replied Irvine, opening the door. The rest of the group stayed behind their leader, waiting for the departure.

Kane showed them the way and accompanied them to the basement. They walked in a dark corridor. At the end of it, they could see a bright light and heard shouts and acclamations. People were waiting for the fighters with impatience. They arrived in a large place with an arena in the center. There was nobody inside.

Irvine took place at the end of the arena with Selphie, Quistis and Zell after Kane had mentioned their way. He moved away to give them some privacy. People were calling Seifer and Zell’s nickname.

 _“Quistis? Do you hear me_?” asked Laguna on her earpiece.

“I do. No trace of Sunny yet.” She replied.

“Kiros? Did you locate us?” demanded Irvine.

_“Yes. What can you tell us about the security?”_

“It won’t be easy. There’re a lot of guards and the property is pretty big.”

_“We flew above it about one hour ago. Where are you right now?”_

“At the basement. Don’t try to enter in the property, it’s too dangerous.”

_“So what can we do?”_

“I don’t know. I need to think about a plan…but if you run to us, you would be killed before reaching the arena.”

“We’ll improvise. But we have to wait for the end of the fight first.” Said Selphie.

 _“You’re right. Ok, be careful. Over.”_ Concluded Kiros.

 

Dolfus entered in the arena and silenced the assembly, moving his hands. “Gentlemen. Welcome to our private show! This is an epic fight tonight between the best fighters that we ever had in Timber!”

People applauded and shouted with excitement. The atmosphere was particularly electric and hot. Then, Seifer arrived, escorted by guards. He was half naked and wore black shorts. His naked fists and feet were bandaged.

“He’s there.” Said Quistis.

 _“Seifer? Is he alright?”_ asked Laguna.

“He looks exhausted and…pretty thin.”

_“Hyne…is he hurt?”_

“No. He doesn’t have any wound…” answered Quistis.

 

From his spot, Seifer watched his opponent: a short man with medium long brown hair tied in a tiny pony tail, with brown eyes. He was just wearing black shorts like him.

He fixed his attention on the man who was giving him some advices. He looked like an actor with his sophisticated style. He had long red hair and brown eyes. His nose and ears were wearing some piercings. He also had a tattoo along his left ear to the neck but Seifer couldn’t see it clearly. The man was wearing an orange shirt with black leather pants.

The man was also surrounded by two women: one with brown short hair and blue eyes, dressing with a short red backless dress with a black whip on her waist, she was wearing strappy sandals; and another one, shorter than the first one with long blonde and purple hair with black eyes and wearing a blue croc top with brown shorts and black boots. She had a nunchaku on her back.

“On my right, the champion of the last Tournament: Lightening!” said Dolfus to cheer up the assembly. People screamed Zell’s nickname to encourage him.

“And, on my left, the best fighter we ever had: Sunny!” The enthusiasm of the bettors increased hearing Seifer’s name. He was still popular despite his last defeat.

“I want to thank all of you for your generous contribution and I promise you a good show and a great benefit. I remember you, guys: no rules and no hold barred. Now Gentlemen: Show time!”

The gong rang which gave them the signal. Sunny entered in the arena, waiting for his opponent.

Zell gave a last glance to Irvine. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Just fight normally during the first round and try to not hurt him too much. I’ll tell you what to do after that…be careful.”

“Ok.”

Zell joined Seifer in the arena. The two fighters faced each other. Zell prepared to fight, putting his fists in a fighting position, but Seifer stayed immobile, arms along his body without moving. He seemed to scrutinize Zell from toes to the head. During few seconds, the two of them didn’t move. Zell was a bit uncomfortable, knowing not what to do. But after this short time, Seifer’s face changed. He was smiling as if he understood something. Zell decided to make the first move to not drawing attention on them and tried to punch Seifer’s face. But the scarred blonde avoided his blow and moved on his right. He still didn’t seem to want fighting, continuing to observe Zell.

 

“There’s something wrong with Sunny.” Told Quistis.

 _“What is it?”_ asked Laguna, worried.

“He…doesn’t fight. He avoids Light’s blows but he doesn’t fight back…”

 

Zell continued to attack Seifer who just avoided him. He never broke the eye-contact with him. But after some seconds, he finally reacted, blocking Zell’s fist with his hand. He dragged the martial artist closer.

“Why are you here?”

Zell released himself, a bit surprised by the sudden question, but tried to ignore it. The fight started again. This time, Seifer attacked Zell but without hurting him. Actually, he was just trying to get close to him. He grabbed him from behind and enrolled his arm around Zell’s neck, pressing his chest against his back.

“Is that a mission or something? Where’s the ice-princess?” he demanded.

“Wh..what??” blinked Zell.

Seifer continued to fake strangling him, speaking softly to his ear. “Come on…did you really think you could have fooled me with that look? I’d recognize your style through a thousand, Chicken-wuss!”

Zell freed himself again and moved away. Seifer was laughing. The other man was disoriented. He didn’t expect that Seifer could have recognized him so easily. It could ruin their cover, so he better had to keep him silent.

Seifer approached. “Lightening, huh? What the fuck is that name? Tell me: why did you bring the cowboy, the instructor and the messenger girl?”

“Shut up!”

“I have to confess Quis is pretty sexy like that…you too aren’t that bad, Chickie. This look suits you better!”

Zell ran toward him and made him fall on the floor. “Shut the fuck up or we‘re dead!” He blocked Seifer on the floor, pressing his whole weight on him.

“Then, tell me why you are here.”

Seifer pushed Zell away and the two fighters went back on their feet, facing each other again. Zell knew that he had to get more time, so he faked to recover his breath. Seifer didn’t give him this opportunity and hit him on the face. Zell endured the pain and hit him back on the stomach. Seifer grabbed his fist and murmured something to his ear.

“This is a fight to death. If you wanna get out of here alive, knock me.”

“What?”

“The looser will die. A lot of people betted on you. If I win, they will kill you.”

They moved back from each other and the gong rang. The first round ended. The two opponents went back to their side.

Seifer sat and drank some water. Kane approached and squeezed his arm tightly. “What the fuck are you doing Sunny?”

“What? I’m fighting.” Replied Seifer smirking.

“I saw you speaking with him. What did you tell him?”

“I just asked him if he wanted to suck my dick.” He joked, mocking the threatening tone of Kane. “What do you think I told him, idiot? I provoked him, that’s all.”

“Don’t fuck up, Sunny. The Boss won’t go easy on you if you lose again.”

The scarred blonde fixed him in the eyes. “It can’t be worse than he already made me. He doesn’t have any imagination.”

 

On the other side, Zell sat heavily; Irvine held him a bottle of water.  

“Hey…what did he tell you?” he asked.

“He knows.”

“What?”

“He recognized us immediately. He asked me why we were here…”

“But how could he…” wondered Selphie.

“That’s not important right now. He told me if I wanted to get out of here alive, that I had to knock him!” added Zell quickly.

“I don’t understand. Why did he say that?”

“At the end of the fight, they will kill the looser. This is a fight to death. I think…he wants to save me.”

“Hyne…”

_“Did Zell tell him about Laguna?”_

“I don’t think so, Kiros.” Quistis looked at Zell. “Did you tell to Seifer the reason of our presence?”

“No. I said nothing. What should I do now? If I win, they will kill him but if I lose…”

“Laguna, Kiros: we have to leave this place. Can you wait for us at the entrance of the house?”

_“Yes, but how do you intend to leave?”_

“We don’t have any other choice to run in there. At the end of the fight, we take Seifer and we charge. I don’t know how further we could reach, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

“The second round is gonna start. I’ll try to get more time until you find a solution.” Said Zell.

_“Ok. Don’t talk to Seifer about Laguna please. Over.”_

Irvine nodded to Zell. “Hold on.”

Zell went back in the middle of the arena. Seifer joined him and the second round started. The two men began to fight, moving closer which gave them the opportunity to talk together.

“Do you know a way to leave this place?”

“You can’t. There’re too many guards everywhere. I already tried. Believe me.”

 “Damn!” he pushed Seifer away and went back to him to attack his stomach. Seifer stopped him, grabbing his waist.

“Knock me.”

“But why are you trying to help me? They will kill you!”

“Then, it would please everyone this way!” he punched Zell who fell on his back. The other man jumped on him, pinning him on the ground.

“Why..are you saying that?”

“What? Worried for me, Chickie?”

“You..you can’t give up this way! Not you!”

Seifer moved closer, faking to strangle him. “You’ve absolutely no idea about what they already made me endure. I prefer to die rather than staying alive to suffer this way. There’s no one who is waiting for me outside anyway…”

“What about Raijin and Fujin?”

“Tell them I’m thankful for what they did to me…and that I’ll never forget them..”

“Seif…please. Let’s leave together.”

“Punch my face. Now!”

Zell did it and hit Seifer’s mouth with his fist. The man rolled on his hip, wiping the blood on his cut lip. They faced each other, breathing heavily. After few seconds, Seifer ran toward Zell and made him fall on his back again.

“Protect your face. I’m gonna hit you.”

Zell hid his face with his elbows during the time Seifer was hitting him. “Do you know…Laguna Loire?”

“Ye..ah..”

“Could you…give him a message from me?”

“What?”

“Tell him…I love him.”

“Seif…”

“Time is up. Hit my stomach.”

Zell used his knee to hit Seifer’s stomach, which made him gasp. He had tried to not hurt him too hard but it wasn’t easy to fake it.

They rose on their feet again, fixing each other. Zell moved closer.

“You will tell him yourself because you’ll leave with us.”

“Ah…naïve as always, aren’t you? I told you that you couldn’t leave this place alive.”

“I won’t let you behind.”

“You’ve got no choice…Zell. Now, knock me. A single blow. You know how to do it.”

Seifer smiled at him kindly. Zell felt his heart breaking. It was the first time in so many years that Seifer called him by his name…and he was ready to sacrifice his own life to save him.

“I’ll do it…but I promise I’ll get you out of here.”

“Just take care of Fujin and Raijin…and don’t forget Laguna please.” After have said these last words, Seifer ran toward Zell. The martial artist punched him on the face, at the strategic point where he knew the other man would be knocked. He didn’t try to avoid him and fell after had received the blow. He collapsed on the ground. Seifer hit the floor heavily, unconscious.

The assembly became silent abruptly. Dolfus, his father and Kane stayed frozen as the other people in the place. Irvine, Selphie and Quistis blinked in shock. Nobody moved during a long minute, when Zell turned around to face Irvine.

“Gold…” said Quistis.

_“Quis? What happened?”_

“Zell defeated Seifer…”

 _“No…not now…we can’t do anything yet!_ ” replied panicked Laguna.

“We’re fucked. We have to leave.” Told Irvine

_“But Seifer…”_

“There’s nothing we can do for him right now. Get us out of here, now!” replied Irvine.


	11. Never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic violence in this chapter.

“No time to waste! Let’s go!”

“Laguna! Stop it!”

“What are we waiting for? You heard them?”

“If we storm in there, we’ll be shot!”

“AND WHAT?”

“DO YOU WANNA DIE SO BADLY?”

“They are in danger! We must get them out of there now!”

“We need to exfil Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie but…”

“What? Are you telling me that we’re gonna let Seifer behind? After all what we did to save him??”

“That’s not what I mean…”

“It’s exactly what you mean!”

Kiros was about to answer when Quistis called him.

_“Kiros? Are you there?”_

“Quistis? Can you speak freely?”

_“No…actually, things are turning really bad right now. Betters are shouting and protesting…we have to get out of here…”_

“Are you still at the basement?”

_“Yes…we can’t stay any longer. We’re leaving. Can you wait for us at the entrance of the Mansion?”_

“Ok. Do you think you would be able to leave?”

_“I don’t know…to be honest, I don’t think so but don’t try to enter. There’re too many guards everywhere…”_

“Quistis? Laguna’s speaking. Is Seifer ok?”

_“I don’t know. They took him away ten minutes ago…”_

“Oh God…”

Kiros took the conversation again. “Ok, Quis. Try to stay calm and give me the details of your progression. We’ll waiting for you at the entrance. “

_“Fine. Over.”_

Laguna pressed his back against the first wall he saw. “Seifer…”

“Laguna…we have to take them out of here first. I’m sorry but…there’s nothing we can do for Seifer right now…”

“It would be too late later…if it’s not already over…”

“I know…but we must save the rest of the group.” Kiros left and went to see the pilot. “Prepare to land the ship.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

On the same time, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell were running in the corridors without knowing where to go. In the confusion, they managed to escape from the guards but they were followed.

“Right here!” said Quistis.

They arrived in a small place. Two armed guards pointed their rifles on them. “FREEZE!”

“No problem!” Selphie threw them an ice spell, which stopped them immediately.

The group continued to run and began to be shot from behind by other guards. They avoided the bullets with difficulties.

“Damn! How many are they?” asked Irvine, shooting them back.

“Dunno and don’t wanna know it!” replied Zell.

Quistis was still running in front of everyone to check if everything was okay when she noticed lights at the end of the corridor.

“I think we arrive outside!”

“We can’t go anywhere else anyway!”

They finally reached the end of the corridor and arrived at the Garden, but they didn’t put a foot on the grass that about twenty rifles were pointed on them.

“Don’t move!!”

In front of so many guards, Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie understood they were caught. Besides, the others who were chasing them arrived quickly to encircle them.

“We’re fucked…” said Irvine, hoping Kiros would get the message.

 

 _“Hold on, guys. We’re gonna get you out of there_.” Replied Kiros on the earpiece.

 

 

“Drop your weapons! Now!”

Selphie, Quistis and Irvine threw their whip, nunchaku and rifle to the ground, defeated. They heard suddenly someone clapping hands behind the guards; some of them moved to give him a way. Dolfus was smirking with triumph.

“What a show! That was amazing, guys!” he exclaimed still applauding. “But why did you leave so early? You even didn’t take the time to get your money…”

“You took a lot of precautions for nothing, my dear. Despite your impressive security system, it seems that you have got overwhelmed…” said Irvine trying to stay proud.

“The situation is under control now. Don’t worry for that.”

“Maybe but I don’t feel safe here. I ask you to let us leave this place.”

“What about your money?”

“I’m sure you’re a respectable man, my dear. You will pay your debt to me later…but I don’t want to see my beloved darlings and my precious Light hurt by these monkeys or some angry betters. We’re leaving.” Concluded Irvine, trying to bluff, but Dolfus had no intention to let them go.

“My deepest apologies for this mess, but you’re my guests. I’m a good a host and there’s no way I would let you leave this way without some…compensation.” He told with sarcasm. “Bring them.”

“Yes Sir.”

Two guards grabbed each of them by the arms and forced them to walk on the same direction. Another one took their weapons on the floor.

 

 

 

Hearing the conversation, Kiros understood they would be imprisoned. It was just a question of time before the Green identified them.

“They have been caught…”

“I know. What now?” asked Laguna.

“We need reinforcements.”

“We can’t wait that long. They would kill them before…”

 “Stay right here and do as I say for Hyne’s sake!”

 

* * *

 

The group directly had been brought to a large room. Men tied each of them to a chair when other ones pointed their guns on their direction. A woman arrived followed by Dolfus and his father. She took their digital prints with a paper and went to her computer.

“You were right, Dad. It seems that our guests weren’t there for the fight…”

“You made us lost a lot of money, my dears. I suggest you to talk to spare us the difficult and painful time we’re going to give you if you don’t cooperate.” Said the old man.

“We’re disappointed. I thought you would at least give us a drink or something…” joked Irvine.

“Shut the fuck up, bastard!” insulted Kane, slapping his face.

Dolfus raised his hand to stop him. “Don’t be so rough, Kane. We need them alive…at least until we discover who they are.”

“My apologizes, Sir.”

“Good boy…” laughed Irvine, spiting blood on Kane’s clothes.

“Son of bitch!”

“Kane! Enough!”

The man moved back, glaring at Irvine with hatred. Dolfus turned on the woman’s side.

“Elisa, did you find something?”

“No Sir. I can’t find anything about them…”

“How is it possible?”

“They’re not from Galbadia…but I can’t find anything on them in the other cities either.”

The old man stroked his bear, thinking. “It can mean only one thing…” he faced the group again. “You are mercenaries.”

Nobody answered.

“I guess this one is from Galbadia…or he imitates pretty well our accent.” Said the man showing Irvine

“It doesn’t matter where you come from anyway. I wanna know who hired you and why.” Asked Dolfus with a threatening voice.

But no one spoke. They were trained for this. They knew they would have a rude time but they weren’t afraid of this.

Kane rubbed his hands together. “Should I make them talk?”

“No need to bother. I’ve got a better idea. Besides, you know I hate to see you hitting women…” replied Dolfus. He clapped his hands to another guard. “Bring him here.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You better leave, Dad. I know you hate violence…”

“I hate your sadism. That’s different.”

“I know.”

Few minutes later, two guards dragged a tall blond man and threw him unceremoniously on the floor. Seifer’s head hit the ground but he stayed conscious. His arms were tied on his back. Dolfus nodded to Kane who made Seifer stay on his knees to face the group.

“I noticed your complicity with Sunny during the fight, “Lightening”. He didn’t fight you seriously so it means you two or you all know each other. SO, my question is: who the hell are you?”

“…”

“Oh dear, I forgot! You won’t talk. Well, fine for me. It’s a good thing I like so much torturing my beloved Sunny. Maybe you would be more encouraged to talk if you see him pay for your silence? After all, you came all this way for him, right?”

“I don’t know them.” said Seifer.

Dolfus took Selphie’s nunchaku and hit him on the face, making him bleed. “I didn’t allow you to talk.”

Seifer spat some blood but didn’t complain about the pain. The old man shook his head sadly and began to leave.

“I’m leaving. I don’t wanna see you doing that.”

“You’re too sensitive, Dad.”

“And you are evil. He would have stayed loyal to us if only you hadn’t started…”

“You’re wrong. He would have tried to escape anyway.”

“Such a waste…” then, the man disappeared.

Dolfus grinned, satisfied. He looked at the rest of their weapons and grabbed Quistis’s whip. “Hum…such a nice and erotic thing. You know, I never liked using this on him because I didn’t want to ruin his beauty but…it doesn’t matter anymore.”

He approached dangerously and went on Seifer’s back. He raised the whip in the air and hit his back violently.

“AAAARRGHH!!” yelled Seifer who tried to contain his voice. But in front of the pain, he failed lamentably.

“Stop it!!” shouted Quistis.

“THEN TALK!” Dolfus hit Seifer’s back again twice this time.

“AAAhh!!” Seifer closed his eyes and squeezed his fists harder to endure the pain.

“You have no dignity! Why don’t you free him and fight him fairly instead of hitting a tied man??!” said Zell furious.

“If you want to help your friend so badly, you better talk.” Replied Dolfus.

“D..don’t..yo..u dare…” whispered Seifer between heavy breaths.

“Said something Sunny?” Dolfus grabbed Seifer’s hair and made him lift his head to face him. The blonde took the advantage to be close to his torturer to spit at his face.

“My..name..is..n..ot..Sunny.”

Dolfus cleaned Seifer’s saliva on his cheek, keeping his eyes on him. “You never know when to shut your big mouth…” he went back behind him and used Quistis’s whip again.

 

 

On the other side, Laguna and Kiros heard everything. Each time Laguna heard Seifer’s shouts, his heart broke a little more.

“THAT’S IT!”

“Laguna! Stop it!”

“They’re torturing him!!”

“I know but if you go there, they will kill you!”

“I won’t stay here crossing my arms while they torture him! No way!” He pushed Kiros away and ran toward the exit of the ship.

“Laguna! Wait!!”

But he ignored him and continued to run. Kiros went after him and called the guards.

“Stop him!!”

Unfortunately, nobody was enough strong to stop Laguna. He was determinate to save Seifer and there was nothing which could stop him.

_“Seifer…I’m coming. I’ll save you!”_

But he didn’t reach the exit. More soldiers went on his way to block him.

“Out of my way!”

“We can’t let you go, President Loire. We received orders from…”

“LET ME GO!”

“ENOUGH!” yelled Kiros. He casted a spell on him, which made Laguna falling asleep. One guard collected his body. “Bring him in a room and watch him.”

“Yes Sir.”

The man carried Laguna’s body and brought him to the first room to let him have some rest.

 

* * *

 

Seifer’s back was covered by blood. Some of it was leaking on the floor. But despite of the terrible scene, no one talked. They were prepared to that and just hoped that they could save enough time to wait for Laguna and Kiros.

Dolfus could see the pain Seifer was feeling but it wasn’t enough to make him talk. He walked toward the minibar and grabbed a bottle of whisky. He drank some and went back to Seifer, grabbed his hair and poured alcohol directly on his mouth. Seifer coughed, trying to recover his breath.

“Enjoy, Sunny.” Then, Dolfus moved behind him and poured the rest of the bottle directly on his back. The alcohol mixed with the blood, which provoked an intense pain to Seifer who shook his head and bit his bottom lip to contain himself.

“So, I repeat: who hired you?”

“…”

“Ok…” sighted Dolfus. He clapped his hands. “Kane.”

“Yes Sir.” His subordinate approached and nodded. He released Seifer from his chains, but took Seifer’s left arm and yanked it behind his back.

“Break it.”

“No! Stop it!” pledged Quistis but it was already too late. Kane received an order and he always did the job his boss asked him.

He folded Seifer’s arm until he heard a crack.

“AARGGH!!”

Kane didn’t stop torturing him and held Seifer’s arm stretched before using his foot to break his bones.

“AAAH!! Y..OU FUCKIN..Son..of..b..itch..” whimpered the tall blonde.

Dolfus who sat comfortably in his chair looked at him without any sign of mercy or compassion. “Break his leg.”

“Yes.” Kane made it again this time with his right leg, letting Seifer incapable to move and suffering.

“You know I’m curious. Sunny isn’t very popular since the end of the war. Who would be rather crazy to spend money and time to save his worthless life?” asked Dolfus. But once again, no one replied.

_“Where the fuck are you Laguna? Hurry up and come or they will kill us!” muttered silently Irvine._

“Do you realize you’re risking your lives for the sorceress’ knight, guys?”

“You’re just a slave driver. ”said Zell.

It picked Dolfus’ attention and he moved closer to Zell. “That’s right. This is exactly what I am and you know what? I don’t care if you don’t talk. I can use the both of you. You’ll become my new champion and your beautiful friends will be appreciated for their charms…” he told sneering, looking at Selphie and Quistis.

 

* * *

 

The effect of the spell disappeared quickly. When Laguna opened his eyes, he was in a room locked from the outside. He tried to open the door but it didn’t work. He hit it with his fists and called but no one answered. He fell on his knees, desperate.

“Seifer…”

Closing his eyes, he remembered the tall blonde; his smile, his voice, the way he got embarrassed each time he was staring at Laguna or when he was touched by him.

 

_This night, Laguna went back later from a mission. After had finished his report, he went to the city. In other times, he would have gone straightly to the Galbadia Hotel to listen to Julia playing, but now, he just wanted to see another person. He arrived ten minutes later and entered in the small apartment. He didn’t waste more time and went to the room. Seifer was sleeping peacefully. Staring at him, Laguna couldn’t help to smile. He began to strip slowly and joined him in the bed. Removing the sheets he could see that Seifer was naked, exactly as he wanted. He didn’t resist touching his soft skin, moving his fingers slowly on his back._

_“Welcome back…”_

_“Hmmm…did I wake you up?”_

_“Never..mind..”_

_Laguna covered Seifer’s back with his strong torso and attacked his ear with his tongue. “Were you waiting for me?”_

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“Well, because you are naked…”_

_“And so? I always sleep naked.”_

_“Oh…too bad. I thought you stayed like this just for me…” said Laguna faking to be disappointed._

_“Who said I didn’t?”_

_“Aah…so, did you feel lonely without me?”_

_“Can’t you just quit this little game and do it?” asked Seifer annoyed._

_“Why do you always ruin the mood?”_

_“Because it takes too long. Hurry up and fuck me.”_

_Laguna chucked. “You know, it excites me when you talk so crudely.”_

_“What? You just said it ruined the mood?”_

_“Yes…but it makes me horny to see you desire me so bad.”_

_“Can’t help it…you’re a good fuck.”_

_“That’s just what I am?” demanded Laguna rubbing his hard cock along Seifer’s ass._

_“Put it in…hurry..”_

_“But I haven’t prepared you…”_

_“I already did it myself.”_

_“You…what?” asked the brunette. “Did you finger yourself?”_

_“Shut up and put it in already!”_

_“Tell me! I wanna know more. What did you do?” teased Laguna._

_“What do you think I did, Moron? I fucked my ass with my fingers when I was showering! Now do it!”_

_“So hot…I can imagine your face doing it. Was it painful?”_

_Seifer had enough to be teased and pushed Laguna away, making him roll on his back, before impaling himself on his cock. “I told you to shut up…”_

_Even if he had prepared himself earlier, he was forced to admit that he didn’t really make a good job because it hurt. He pushed Laguna’s cock deeper inside of him when he finally made him go in all the way. “AAahh!”_

_Laguna grabbed his buttocks with his two hands and pressed it gently forcing Seifer to not move. “Easy Babe…no need to rush…”_

_“Lag…move. Please…let me..move my hips…”_

_“No. Just rest a bit. You look in pain.”_

_“It’s..gonna be alright…just let me move.”_

_“I told you to slow down. We have all the night for us.”_

_“Ah…” moaned Seifer. The pain mixed with the pleasure. “Please…”_

_“Alright.” Laguna lifted his body and began to move his hips up and down slowly. “You’re ok?”_

_Seifer replied by a strong kiss to shut him up, but also to hide his embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time he did it with Laguna but it was always the same feeling. With the time, their embrace became more passionate. The two lovers made love during the whole night before having some rest, cuddled to each other._

_“Can I ask you something?” demanded Laguna, brushing Seifer’s head._

_“Sure.”_

_“Why do you love me?”_

_Seifer laughed. “I knew you were going to ask me shit like that.”_

_“No, seriously. Tell me. I mean, I don’t really believe in love at the first sight, but it was as if you knew me when we met the first time at the base…”_

_Seifer wanted to tell him the truth but Laguna wouldn’t believe him, so he lied, as always. “I knew who you were before meeting you.”_

_“Ah?”_

_“I saw you a couple of times before…”_

_“Ok, but it doesn’t explain why you love me.”_

_“I don’t know. I guess…I like what you are, that’s all.”_

_“What I am? People always complain about my clumsiness and all…”_

_“But that’s what I like about you.”_

_“Why?”_

_Seifer kept silent some seconds before answering. “I didn’t cherish a lot of people in my life. I loved my adoptive mother, my friends, and even a girl I dated before. I didn’t really love her but I think I got attracted by her innocent side…before understanding she was everything except innocent. I know you’re clumsy, awkward, stupid, stubborn and goofy…”_

_“Hey!”_

_“But when I look at you, everything around me is so different. I’m the pessimistic type, seeing the ugliness of the world all the time. I hate weakness and things like love and all, it’s so lame…but when I’m with you, I surprise myself to like it. It’s as if everything was becoming bright and good with you…even me.”_

_“You?”_

_“You always make me feel better than I am. It’s so different to be seen by you. Nobody looks at me as you do…”_

_“You talk as if you were a criminal…”_

_“…”_

_“Seifer?” frowned Laguna. “It’s true that I don’t know a lot about you but…”_

_“Hold me.”_

_“What? Again?”_

_“Yes. Don’t leave me please. Keep me by your side.”_

_“I won’t leave you, don’t worry.” Reassured Laguna, but Seifer seemed to be terrified._

_“I don’t want to go back. I want everything stays this way forever!”_

_“Hey…relax.” Laguna took his face and kissed him gently. “Relax. I’ll stay by your side and I’ll never let anybody hurt you.”_

_Comforting him this way seemed to have appeased his anxiety. Seifer relaxed but didn’t let Laguna go, hugging him tightly._

_“Calm down, baby. You’re safe now. Nothing will ever divide us from each other.”_

 

Recalling this time, Laguna realized he just lied to himself and to Seifer. Time divided them and now, Seifer was in danger.

“There’s no way I will let you die after had finally found you. No way!”

Laguna rose on his feet, got a running start and rushed toward the door which broke with his weight. The soldier who was supposed to watch him fell on the stomach against the floor and didn’t have the time to do anything that Laguna was already running. He reached quickly the exit and opened the door with the emergency system. An alarm rang and alerted everybody.

In the cabin, Kiros checked the cameras of the ship. “What was that?” he asked to the pilot.

“Someone activated the emergency system to open the doors.” He checked it but saw no one. Laguna already left.

“Don’t tell me…” Kiros didn’t finish his sentence and ran toward Laguna’s room. But he understood quickly that it was exactly what he thought. “Damn! This idiot left!!” he went back to cockpit. “Ward! Laguna left!”

Soldiers joined them. “Sir! President Loire escaped. We sent guards to look for him!”

“Ok. Send other guards at his pursuit. He couldn’t have gone that far!”

“Yes Sir!”

“Damn! We need help!” exclaimed Kiros, stressed.

 

* * *

 

During this time, Kane continued to beat Seifer’s body. He had to make a pause because he was exhausted. Quistis and Selphie turned their head to not see him suffering, but despite of the pain, Seifer endured it without groaning. He was used to receive punishment from Dolfus. Until it wasn’t sexual, he didn’t care. He preferred to be beaten to death rather than being fucked and toyed.

Dolfus was still fixing his slave with cruelty. “Sunny…how long are you gonna make us wait? I’m tired…” he looked at his friends. “What about you, guys? I suppose you don’t really care about him anyway since you let us beat him…”

“…”

“Well, you will talk. We have all the time. But such a waste of time for you. I mean, it’s obvious you are going to die, but it could be so simple…”

A man knocked and entered in the place without waiting for an answer. “Boss! We have an intrusion!”

Hearing this gave to the orphanage gang hope again. Dolfus and Kane let Seifer to fix their attention on the man who just arrived.

“An intrusion? How many are they?”

“We’re not sure yet, but it seems that there’s just one man.”

“Where is he?”

“We’re looking for him. He managed to pass the entrance and the garden. We think he entered in the mansion, so we threw the dogs and other guards at his pursuit.”

“Check the cameras.” Ordered Kane.

Dolfus smirked. “It seems that reinforcements are coming, guys!” he moved toward his desk and pressed a button to use the loudspeaker.

“ _For the intruder: welcome to my mansion, my dear. If you’re looking for your friends or the former sorceress ‘knight, feel free to join us at the guests ‘room, left hallway, first door at the second floor. But don’t make us wait for too long…it would be a shame to arrive too late for them!_ ” he waved at the man, asking him to leave.

Dolfus’s father went back to the place. “What was that?”

“Someone came in. We’re gonna get him, don’t worry.”

“Why did you tell him our location?”

“If he comes for his friends or Sunny, which can’t be different, he will run to us.”

“How many are they?”

“Just one according to the guards.”

“Just one man? To rescue five or six persons? Are you kidding me?”

Dolfus checked the cameras, still listening to his father. “I told you the situation is under control.”

“Maybe he’s a pathfinder?”

“We have enough men to protect ourselves, even against an army. But I remind you that we already have the galbadian army with us. They won’t attack us.”

“We still don’t know who they are. If they are actually mercenaries, it means that they come from a Garden…and the Gardens have military forces.”

Dolfus looked at his father. “Maybe and so? Do you see Galbadia, Trabia or Balamb Garden rescuing the sorceress’ knight? The estharian army maybe?” he demanded with irony. “Don’t make me laugh, Dad. Everybody hates him. No one would have risked his life to rescue him.”

“What about these five?”

“Maybe some acquaintances? Who knows? I’ll discover it soon. No need to worry.” Dolfus checked the cameras again when he finally saw a shadow, at the basement, near of the stairs. Dolfus took his walkie and spoke to his subordinates. “He’s at the basement and he’s coming to the stairs. I want him alive.”

_“Yes Sir.”_

 

 

Laguna was running in the corridors. He could hear the guards and the dogs not far away from him, but he managed to pass the entrance. Now, he had to find them. He heard Dolfus’s speech at the loudspeaker but he wondered if he told him the truth and if they were really there; it was obvious it was a trap but he was alone.

“ _I have to go there. I know they’re waiting for me…but what can I do? I can’t let Seifer being tortured and I have to help them…it’s my fault if they have been captured. I shouldn’t have sent them in my place…”_ thought Laguna.

He heard the guards were looking for him, so he hurried and hid. Fortunately, they hadn’t noticed him, so he continued his road. He arrived at the end of a corridor. He couldn’t take the stairs because they were waiting for him there. He lifted his head when he saw the camera. It gave him an idea. He took a stone on the floor and threw it on the camera to break it.

 

“What a sore loser.” Laughed Dolfus seeing him breaking the camera. “He’s going to the opposite exit.” He said to his subordinates.

 

Actually, it was Laguna’s plan to make them believe he would go there. This way, they would leave the stairs to look for him at the opposite way. The stairs were the only way to reach the floors, or at least, the only way he knew.

Laguna arrived at the first floor and managed to pass without drawing their attention. But when he reached the second floor, he couldn’t have done any other move that several guns and rifles were pointed on his direction.

“Don’t move!”

He heard other guards coming behind him and he understood he couldn’t run away anymore. He put his hands above his head and surrendered.

 

 

“They caught him, Boss.”

“Good. Bring him here.” Said Dolfus smirking. “Too bad, guys!” he said provoking the group.

Still on the floor, Seifer wondered who would have been that stupid to have fallen in this trap. It couldn’t be Squall. He wasn’t that dense and besides, he wouldn’t have done this for him…or on the other way, he could have done this for his friends, but definitely not for him.

Raijin? Fujin? Maybe. Who knows? His posse was loyal to him and they would have done anything to save him. He just hoped he was wrong.

After few minutes, the men brought the stranger. They threw him unceremoniously on the floor. Seifer lifted his head to see him, but he froze literally when he saw him. “L..Laguna????”

Laguna tried to stand up when he heard Seifer’s voice. “Seifer??” he panicked when he saw the poor blonde covered by blood and bruises on his face and body. “ _What did they do to you, my beloved?”_ he wondered. He glared at Dolfus who approached. “Fucking bastard…”

“Laguna, huh? Is that you?” asked Dolfus.

“Release them.” he tried to negotiate.

“Tie him.” Ordered Dolfus.

Two men took Laguna by the arms and forced him to sit on a chair, near of Quistis. They tied him tightly.  Dolfus grabbed Seifer by the hair and forced him to stay on his knees, facing them.

Laguna took his chance to negotiate again. “Ok, listen: release them and I’ll give whatever you want. You can ask me everything but please let them go.”

“So, I suppose you hired them to rescue Sunny, right?”

“…”

The old man approached. “I know your face. You’re Laguna Loire. Esthar’s president, don’t you?”

“…”

“Esthar’s president?” blinked Dolfus. “You know how to choose your men, Sunny! I just wonder how you managed to end in his bed…”

Seifer couldn’t help to be ashamed. He hoped that nobody would have seen him in this disgraced way, especially Laguna.

“Your price would be mine. Release them.”

“It’s true that you made us lose a lot of money, my dear…” said Dolfus. “But I’m curious. Why did you want to rescue Sunny so bad? I thought you hated him?”

“Please…stop torturing him…I’m begging you. I’ll pay your price…please.” Asked again Laguna.

Dolfus couldn’t help to tease Seifer who was still at his feet. “You’re such a slut, Sunny. I didn’t know you liked them…older! This man could be your dad!”

Staying in this position was painful for Seifer because of his broken arm and leg. He tried to avoid Laguna’s eyes, ashamed, but Dolfus forced him to face his former lover.

“You know what, my dear? I wondered often what sort of man you could be. Each time I was playing a bit too much with Sunny, he ended murmuring your name…I have to confess I’m disappointed. “

“Let him go!”

“Don’t think so. We’ll grant a good service to Galbadia to kill Esthar’s president, and it could be fun to tease your precious toy-boy in front of you?”

“Don’t you dare…” began to protest Laguna when Kane hit his face with his fist.

“LAGUNA!” yelled Seifer panicked. He couldn’t support to see him hurt.

Dolfus threw him violently on the floor, blocking his broken leg with his foot. “Easy darling…let’s show to your beloved Laguna how we play. I’m sure he will enjoy it…”

Seifer began to realize what he meant and he tried to push him away when Dolfus used Quistis’s whip to strangle him hard.

“STOP IT!!” shouted Laguna.

“If you don’t want to see your lovely old man being tortured, I suggest you to not resisting, Sunny…” whispered Dolfus to Seifer’s ear from behind.

He held the whip to another guard who kept the grip around Seifer’s throat, when Dolfus ripped his underwear, exposing his naked body.

“NO! Stop it! Don’t do that!! Please…” begged Laguna.

“My dear president…if you knew how many times I did it with him…”

Dolfus’s father became disgusted and decided to leave the place again. He knew in these circumstances his son was uncontrollable and evil. He didn’t want to see that, but he also knew that they had to kill Laguna. They couldn’t let him escape because he would come back with his army this time, if it wasn’t already the case. But before leaving he glared at his son.

“Do you understand in what kind of shit we are now, thanks to you?”

He didn’t take his eyes off Seifer. “He would have come for Sunny one day anyway. You have our contacts in the galbadian army so you know what to do. Now, if you don’t want to see the show, I suggest you to leave.”

His father left letting his son, Kane and guards with the group.

Seifer had problems to breath normally but he tried to contain his pain to save his energy. In front of him, Laguna was desperate.

“I’m begging you. Release him. Your price would be mine.”

“I don’t want your money my dear…”

“So what do you want? Let them go and release him. Just keep me and do whatever you want to me, but please…”begged again Laguna, in vain.

Dolfus made a sign to his guard to release the whip around Seifer’s throat. He kept his eyes on Laguna, still behind Seifer’s naked body.

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

Laguna didn’t answer. If he showed him how much he treasured Seifer, he would use it against him. A part of him kept hope to negotiate with Dolfus but he knew deep inside he wouldn’t listen to him.

“Why…why are you doing this to him?”

“Well, first of all, he is a good fuck, and second…I hate insubordination. I take a lot of pleasure to punish people who disobey me and I can tell you Sunny is a master in this…” replied Dolfus smiling. He continued to speak, slapping Seifer’s ass with the back of his hand. “When we heard the sorceress’ knight was in D-District, we came to take him with us. At this time, we didn’t have fighters as good as he was so we thought it could be a good thing. At the beginning, we just used him as a fighter. He was treated well, giving him a room and meals. He did his job and won investment. But he tried to escape so I had no other choice to punish him. I didn’t plan to go that far with him but whatever I could do was never enough to make him obey, so with the time I began to enjoy this. He continued to fight and to win until he understood what happened to the fighters who lost against him. That’s why he lost his battle on purpose. It made me really angry and I passed several days to punish him. I never managed to break entirely his pride. He still defies me, even now, knowing he was about to die if he lost against Lightening.”

“What did you do to the fighters who lost against him?” asked Zell.

Dolfus sneered. “We killed them.”

“You are evil.” Said sadly Selphie.

“I know. So, I’m curious. How did you meet Sunny? I thought he was Esthar’s enemy?”

“His name isn’t Sunny.” Replied Laguna.

“Jealous Mister President? I think you’re gonna be even madder when you will see me doing him…”

“Stop it!”

Seifer tried to struggle crawling, but Dolfus grabbed him by the hips. He slid his hand in his pants and put down his clothes before thrusting Seifer roughly.

“Aaaaah! St..sto..pt..pu...t it..out..” asked Seifer between groans of pain.

“How could you be that tight after all this time, Sunny? It’s not our first time…” Dolfus pressed his entire body against Seifer and moved his head close to his ear to lick it. “You’re very greedy today, my little one…I can feel your ass squeezing my cock so hard…”

Seifer swallowed his shame trying to cover his head with his arms, but Dolfus made him lift it, pulling out his hair.

“Don’t hide, Sunny. Give a good show to your beloved Laguna.”

The poor blonde began to cry. He didn’t want to be seen, especially by the man he loved, in such disgracing position. The pain wasn’t that terrible compared to the shame. He could feel Dolfus’s thrusts particularly fast and hard today.

“D..don’t..look..” murmured Seifer fixing Laguna with an expression of pain.

Laguna closed his eyes to avoid this terrible scene. He knew he couldn’t do anything and Dolfus definitely wouldn’t listen to him. But Kane pulled out his hair and put a knife on his throat.

“Open your eyes if you wanna live.” He threatened him.

Laguna obeyed with shame. He just wanted to jump on Dolfus and shoot his head with his machine gun to have hurt Seifer so bad.

“Seif…I’m so sorry…” whispered Laguna, ashamed and sad.

Despite of the pain and the humiliation, Seifer was smiling. Laguna was still cute and kind, worrying for him . When he came back to his time, he missed him every single day…but he enrolled the orphanage gang and even risked his own life to rescue him…

Seeing Seifer smiling made Dolfus doubt. He grabbed his hair and pulled it out roughly, still raping him. “Why are you smiling for, Sunny?”

Seifer turned his head lightly and moved his mouth closer to Dolfus’s face as if he was about to kiss him when he caught his ear with his teeth to bite him until he bled. Dolfus struggled, trying to move away from his grip but Seifer was biting him so hard that he didn’t manage to get away. The pain made him shout, which alerted Kane and the guards who began to beat Seifer to save their boss. When Seifer finally released Dolfus, he kept some flesh of his ear. His mouth was covered by Dolfus’s blood.

The other man was trying to recover from the pain, wiping the blood. “Son…of Bitch!!” He didn’t waste more time and moved closer, kicking Seifer’s hips with his feet. “You’re gonna pay for that…Put him on his back and hold him good.”

The guards and Kane obeyed and forced Seifer to stay on his back. The blonde tried to push them away but it was useless with his broken arm and leg. Besides, he probably had several ribs broken with the blows he received, without talking about the wounds of the whip on his back.

“Make him open his mouth.”

When Seifer felt some fingers trying to open his mouth, he bite them but after had received other blows on the face, he stopped, a bit knocked.

“What are you doing him to him?” asked Laguna panicked.

Dolfus grinned viciously. He took Quistis’ whip. “This thing is really nice…dragon scales?” he demanded looking at Quistis.

“What?”

Dolfus touched it and could feel the cutting side of the scales. He moved closer to Seifer and inserted the whip in his mouth deeply, reaching his throat. The man tried to struggle but couldn’t move since he was restrained. Everyone in the place wondered what Dolfus was doing, when he finally lifted his body to stay on his feet, holding the other part of the whip with his hand. The men continued to restrain him but instead of making him open his mouth, they made him close it with the whip deep still deep inside.

“I don’t think you will ever disrespect me anymore with this, Sunny.”

But when Seifer, Laguna and the others finally understood what he was about to do, it was already too late.”NO!!”

Dolfus pulled the whip out roughly and fast from Seifer’s mouth, ripping his throat and the inside of his mouth with the scales.

“SEIFER! NO!!” shouted Laguna when he saw the poor man coughing blood. He was shaking and couldn’t breathe normally because of the pain and the blood in his mouth.

“You…are a monster…” murmured Quistis shaking her head.

“You already told me that, my lady.” Replied Dolfus. He moved away to grab a bottle of whisky and drank some gulps before coming back to Seifer who was trying to recover from the pain, still coughing blood. The guards forced him again to stay on his back and opened his mouth for their boss.

“Enjoy Sunny. This is a good whisky.” He let the alcohol pouring into Seifer’s mouth which increased his pain. The alcohol mixed with the wounds made the blonde shaking hard and convulsing.

“STOP IT! YOU…BASTARD!!” shouted Laguna with rage.

After few minutes, Seifer stop struggling. He was in agony, eyes practically closed. His saliva mixed with blood and alcohol was leaking out from his mouth. 

“Seifer…please..don’t die. Hold on..please…” begged Laguna crying with despair.

Dolfus approached and put a knee on the floor. He grabbed Seifer by the hair and put a knife on his throat to finish him. “Let’s end this. I’m tired to play with you. You’re worthless now anyway. Say goodbye to your lover, Sunny…”

“NO!”

 

But just at the moment Dolfus was about to slice his throat, the door exploded and several armed soldiers entered in the place.

“FREEZE!!”

Dolfus’s father joined his son and Kane in the room, but he couldn’t do anything more since there were several soldiers pointing their guns toward them. Seeds from Balamb and estharian soldiers targeted them.

“Wh..what??” blinked Dolfus who released Seifer’s hair.

“The entire place is now under our control. Don’t fight back.” said a familiar voice coming from the corridor. Some seeds and soldiers moved away to let him pass. Squall appeared, accompanied by Fujin, Raijin, Kiros and Ward. “You can’t escape. You better cooperate if you don’t want to die.”

When Fujin and Raijin saw Seifer on the floor, they rushed toward him to cure their friend. “SEIFER!”

Dolfus and his father glared at Squall. “Balamb’s commander, in person…may I ask you why did you come here?” asked Dolfus.

“You kidnapped my friends and my father.”

“Your…father?” They understood quickly he was referring to Laguna. “President Loire is your father?”

“it’s not your business anyway. You are under arrest.”

“For what?”

“Illegal boxing match, human traffic, kidnapping, murder, acts of torture…should I continue my list?”

“You can’t prove anything, boy. We have the galbadian army with us.”

“I didn’t plan to judge you on Galbadian continent but on Balamb.”

“And how would you do that?”

“Seifer Almasy still belongs to Balamb Garden so you technically attacked us kidnapping and torturing him. We have the right to judge you in our territory since you started.”

“You care about this bastard?”

“No…I’m not doing it for me.” He made a sign to his seeds to bring them out of here.

Seifer who heard everything didn’t move, still knocked and hurt. _“Laguna…is Squall’s father??? Oh God…what have I done to him? Laguna will never forgive me…”_

 

Squall helped Kiros and Ward to free Laguna and the others. He had his back on the seeds and the soldiers. They were bringing the prisoners out of the room, when Dolfus managed to grabbed a knife on a seed’s belt. He pushed him away and was about to hit Squall who was still on the back.

“Squall! Watch out!” shouted Raijin.

“Seifer! No!”

When Squall turned around, he had been surprised to see he wasn’t hurt at all…since Seifer went between them to protect him. The knife pierced his chest, near of the heart.

“SEIFER!!!”

Squall took his gunblade, dragged Seifer behind him and slashed Dolfus’s chest with his sword, hurting him bad. “Bring them out of here and call Kadowaki right now!” he ordered to the seeds who obeyed.

Squall turned his attention on Seifer and helped him to stay on his back. His clothes were already covered by Seifer’s blood. “Damn…why the hell did you do that?”

Seifer just smirked at him as always when he gave a last glance to Laguna who was just behind Squall.

“Seifer!” Laguna approached and grabbed Seifer’s hand. “Hold on! Everything is gonna be alright, hold on…”

 _“I could have seen your beautiful smile a last time…I can die in peace now…thanks for everything my beloved Laguna…I will always love you.”_ There were the last words Seifer thought before collapsing in Squall’s arms.


	12. The sound of silence

 When Seifer opened his eyes, he didn’t recognize the place where he was. His body hurt and he could barely move. He was lying on a bed, with two drips in the left arm. It was a single room, spacious and clean, with white walls. There was a large window on his left side.

When he tried to move again, the pain stopped him immediately. He couldn’t see clearly around him, but he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Seifer? You’re finally awake?”

The tall blonde recognized the voice immediately. He looked at Laguna who was trying to make him relax. He opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out. His voice was dry.

“Easy, easy, Darling. Don’t move. You’re still weak.”

Seifer lay down again on his back and tried to speak, but Laguna put his finger on his lips to stop him.

“Don’t try to speak. You had vocal cord surgery about few days ago, so it’s normal you can’t use your voice yet.”

Laguna sat on Seifer’s bed and took his hand. He kissed it gently, caressing his hair with his fingers at the same time.

“I’m so happy. I thought I would never see you again…but you’re here now.”

Seifer smiled, seeing Laguna’s gentleness. He really missed him; he was relieved to see that he hadn’t forgotten him.

“Forgive me. I should have come to pick you sooner at Balamb. But I arrived too late. Galbadia already kidnapped you…Seifer, I’m so sorry…” whispered Laguna with sadness.

Seifer was staring at him with surprise. “ _Why are you apologizing for? Don’t you know what I did? Don’t you know who I am_?” he seemed to say.

“I don’t really understand what happened to us. Probably time compression effects…but I’ve never been able to forget you. I’ve tried. But I couldn’t. You were always in my mind…”

_“Laguna…”_

“When Ultimecia died, I couldn’t wait to see you…but because of my responsibilities as Esthar’s president, I couldn’t leave my country and people like this. I did as fast as I could to be able to meet you again…but it was already too late…”

_“You don’t have to justify…”_

“I lied to you.”

“??” Seifer frowned.

“I promised you in the past that I would never let anybody hurt you again…but I failed. I let these monsters torturing you…it took me too long to arrive and…”

But it was Seifer’s turn to silent Laguna, putting his finger on his lips. “ _Don’t apologize please. You cared enough about me to risk your own life to save mine…what can I expect more from you?”_

Laguna took Seifer’s hand and kissed it again. Feeling his touch was the only human contact he could have with him in his state.

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do but we have plenty of time for this.”

Seifer looked down, thinking about these things that he would have to say to him. Laguna understood quickly why he was feeling so depressed so suddenly, and reassured him.

“I know for Squall, for Ellone and all…we’ll talk about it later. I won’t lie to you. I can’t just pretend that I don’t care because it’s not true…but on the other side, I refuse to give up on you, forgetting all the things we shared together. So, when you will feel better, we will talk calmly and honestly about this. For now on, I want you to rest.” He kissed Seifer’s forehead gently. “It’s ok. You’re safe here. Just rest now. I’ll see you later.”

Seifer wanted to say a million things but nothing came out. It wasn’t like he could speak in his state, but it was also very complicated to find the right words. What could he say? He couldn’t deny what he did. He kidnapped Ellone and was ready to give her to Ultimecia; he tried to kill Squall more than once, hurt him and tortured him…but should he stay angry against Seifer? Didn’t he pay enough for what he did?

 

* * *

 

Laguna returned in his office. Kiros was already there, talking with Squall. The two men turned around to face him.

“How is he?” demanded Kiros.

“He just woke up so he was a bit disoriented, but he looked fine. He just needs to rest.”

Laguna avoided Squall’s eyes. It was really hard to face his son in these circumstances. Being the ex lover of his son’s nemesis wasn't easy.

“Squall and I were talking about the Green.”

“huh?” frowned Laguna.

“Seifer’s kidnapers.”

“Ah…yes. Hum, I don’t know…”

“They’re still locked at the Garden but we won’t be able to keep them there eternally. Besides, we expose the Garden and Balamb to a potential war with Galbadia. We have to do something.” Insisted Kiros.

“I know…”

“And there’s still this thing with the letter that Seifer sent to us. We have to deal with the betrayal of estharian politicians. I just made a press statement but people are waiting for information. You have to reassure the population.”

“I said I know, Kiros!” complained Laguna.

“So, what are you waiting for? We can’t wait anymore. You must take decisions.”

“Can’t you give me a minute please? I’m exhausted. We just came back from Galbadia about one week ago and you’re already on my back! I know what I have to do!”

“You know but you don’t do anything! The only thing you did during this week was to stay at the infirmary to check Seifer’s condition. That’s all!”

“Forgive me to be worried for him! He needs me!”

“Fujin and Raijin are already watching him. You don’t have to be that overprotective with him.”

Squall looked at Kiros. “Kiros, could you leave us alone for a moment, please? I have to talk with Laguna.”

Kiros was a bit hesitant; he didn’t really want to let them alone, but after what Squall did for them the last time, he knew he owed this to him. Besides, Laguna was his father, so he had the right to have some privacy with him. But knowing them, Kiros couldn’t help to be worried. Being in conflict for Laguna and Squall was the last thing they needed right now.

“I’ll be waiting in the other room with Ward.”

“Thank you.”

 

Squall waited for Kiros’s departure and turned around to face his father.

“I’m really thankful for what you did for us, Squall.” Said Laguna first. “Without you, we wouldn’t be there…”

“…” Squall kept silent and sat in front of him. He continued to fix his father with insistence, but the only thing that Laguna was doing was to run away, avoiding his eyes.

Squall had enough and decided to say what he thought. “You risked your life and put my friends in danger to save someone who tried to kill your daughter and your son; you engaged your country and Balamb in another conflict with Galbadia…to save the sorceress’ knight. Forgive my rudeness, but I don’t give a shit about your thanks.”

“I can guess…I know you’re still mad at me. But why did you come?”

“Why did I come? I came to save your ass and to recue my friends!” Squall got up and kept his back on him. “The fact we don’t get along doesn’t mean that I can accept some fucking bastards killing you. There was no way that I would have abandoned my friends either.”

Laguna almost smiled hearing this, but hid it.

“But I don’t owe anything to Seifer.”

“He saved your life the last time, remember?”

“Yeah but I didn’t ask anything.”

“Him neither.”

“I mobilized the whole Garden to rescue him. None of us were supposed to be there to begin with.”

Laguna kept silent. Squall got this point.

“Would you have preferred to have him as your child?” suddenly asked Squall.

“Wh..What??”

“You heard me. Would you?”

“How could you say that?”

“Answer me!”

“Of course not! I don’t see Seifer this way…”

“Then, why are you doing all these things for him when you haven’t been capable to be there for me?”

“Squall, that’s not…”

“What does he have more than me? Why him?”

“I don’t think it’s the right time to talk about this…”

“Is this the best you’ve got?”

“Squall. I understand what you can feel and…I can’t blame you. But I promise I never loved Seifer more than you. I love the both of you, but differently.”

The scarred brunette glared at his father with hatred. “You dare compare me with this failure?”

“Don’t call him this way.”

Squall moved closer and showed him his scar. “Do you see this? Your beloved fuck-buddy did this to me during a fight. He took the opportunity that I had a knee on the floor to hurt me. I’ve got other scars he gave me…and some in my mind that I would never been able to forget. You persist to protect him but let me tell you something: you will never make anything right with him. Seifer is incapable to do anything for anyone. He’s only good to destroy everything around him. Cid failed with him, Ultimecia either. Why do you think you can succeed where everybody failed? He’s worthless. Whatever you can say, he’s a failure. So before giving me advices, ask to yourself why he is that hated, and why you protect him knowing what he did to your own children.”

Squall moved away to reach the door. He stopped to say a last word. “I suppose you were a better lover for him than a father for me. Don’t misunderstand: I don’t need you. I just saved you because my friends were in danger…and because Ellone begged me. That’s all. But judging by your reaction and your concern for this son of bitch, you probably don’t care about what I feel. “

“Squall…”

But he didn’t let him the time to answer that he left and slammed the door behind him. The poor Laguna stayed alone, in his big office.

“How can you think that way? It’s because I love you that I abandoned you…”

 

* * *

 

During this time, at the Garden.

“So, Mister Green. Have you changed your mind since yesterday?” asked Quistis.

“Don’t waste your time, my lady. There’s nothing I want to add until you won’t let me see my son.”

“Your son is at the infirmary. He’s safe.”

“I want to see him.”

“That’s not possible for now on. But I will reconsider it if you talk. So?”

“What do you want to know?”

“I want to know who sold Seifer to you. I want to get the details of your human traffic. I want to know your accomplices. So, in a word, I want to know everything.”

“I thought you already knew everything?”

“I want to hear it from your mouth.”

The old man smirked. “I see. So you want a confession?”

“Yes. So?”

“So…I will stay polite because I’m a gentleman, but you can wait as long as you want, my lady, I won’t speak.”

Zell slammed the table with his fists, throwing him documents. “We have enough proofs to send you in jail for the rest of your miserable life! We don’t need your confession.”

“What proofs are you talking about? My men are my fighters…”

“You mean your slaves?” corrected Quistis.

“Call them as you want. Nobody would speak. Between the knight’s word and mine, who do you think people would believe? The ex sorceress’ knight or a respectable old man like me?”

“Respectable? Are you kidding me??” laughed Zell.

“My business is perfectly legal. I have a training center in Timber where I form fighters.”

“We both know that you don’t “form” fighters. You exploit them in illegal box matches until the death.”

“If you had proofs, you wouldn’t need my confession.”

Quistis crossed her arms, smiling. “What about our kidnapping or President Loire’s one?”

“What about the fact you came in my property and infiltrated my family? It was self-defense.”

“You invited us in your property. We didn’t come in without your consent.”

“What about President Loire? I don’t remember to have invited him.”

“He came when he understood you kept us prisoners. See, you’re not convincing at all.”

“You’re not better than me, my dear. My family is influent in Galbadia, so if I were you, I would prepare myself because I know my country will do everything to release me…”

Hearing these words, Zell and Quistis began to realize what they already thought without saying out loud: they were in trouble.

 

 

Quistis called two seeds and asked them to bring the old man back in his cell. Zell couldn’t help to express his frustration.

“Fuck! What can we do against him?”

“We have enough proofs to condemn them. That’s not the problem. But to be honest, I fear Galbadia’s reaction.”

“Me too. But maybe they won’t do anything? I mean, we came back to Balamb since almost two weeks and we didn’t recive any call or request from Galbadia…”

“Fortunately for us, we managed to keep this information confidential from the press, but it won’t be long before they discover the truth.”

“Do you think Galbadian authorities know we arrested the Greens?”

“Of course they know. That’s why I’m nervous.”

“Hum…you know, I wonder if they really want to be involved in this. They know Squall and Laguna’s bond, so if they attack Balamb, Esthar would help us. Galbadia isn’t strong enough to fight against two countries at the same time.”

“Yes but it doesn’t mean they will stay like this doing nothing.”

“What now?”

 “We are waiting instructions from Squall.”

 

* * *

 

At the infirmary, in Esthar.

Seifer was still recovering from his injuries. Raijin and Fujin came to visit him. They explained the whole situation and how they met Laguna in Balamb. When he needed to ask questions, he wrote it on a piece of paper.

“Don’t worry, man. We’re gonna bring you to home, ya know?”

Seifer smiled bitterly, hearing Raijin’s words. _“Home…where is it supposed to be? I’m no longer welcome in Balamb or anywhere…”_

 Fujin seemed to understand Seifer pretty well. She didn’t need to hear him speaking to know what he thought. She took Seifer’s hand to comfort him.

“We’ll go wherever you want. The place doesn’t matter.”

He looked at her, smiling sincerely this time, to thank her. He knew he could count on his friends, whatever he could do.

The three friends were suddenly disturbed by a knock at the door. Someone came in. They fixed their attention on the intruder.

“Squall! How are you, man?” asked Raijin with joy.

But Fujin noticed immediately that Squall wasn’t there to have a friendly conversation, Seifer either.

“Can you leave us alone, please? I’ve something to tell him.”

Raijin was a bit slow, so he didn’t really understand the reason, contrary to Fujin. She got up and went between Seifer and Squall when she noticed the other man approaching.

“You know that Seifer isn’t in condition to speak.”

“I don’t need to “talk” with him. He just has to listen.”

“You should let him rest. You can come back later.” She insisted, fixing Squall in the eyes.

The tall brunette began to have enough. “Don’t play this game with me, Fujin. I’m not in the mood.”

“Me neither.”

“Then, leave!”

“I won’t go anywhere. The only one who is going to leave is you.”

But she felt a touch on her arm. She turned around and faced Seifer. The blonde was looking at her with a peaceful expression. He wasn’t afraid at all.

“Seifer?”

He nodded to her, encouraging his friends to do as Squall said. But she refused to leave. He took the piece of paper and wrote something.

_“It’s ok. Just go, please.”_

Fujin and Raijin looked hesitant. “Are you sure?”

He nodded again and they agreed. But before leaving, Fujin gave a last warning to Squall, whispering when she reached his side.

“If you lay a finger on him, I’ll kill you.”

Squall didn’t reply and waited for their departure. During this time, he never broke the eye-contact with Seifer. After few seconds, facing each other in silence, Squall took a chair and sat in front of Seifer.

“Let me be clear: I wasn’t there for you but to rescue my friends and Laguna.”

Seifer smirked. He wrote something on the paper and showed it to Squall. _“I know.”_

“I know about your relationship with Laguna.”

The blonde blushed and looked down. He wondered how he discovered it. Laguna wasn’t that idiot to say it to him…

“I asked to Ellone.” Replied Squall, even if Seifer didn’t ask anything.

“??”

“I asked Ellone to send me in Laguna’s past. It’s that way I understood you two were fuck-buddies.”

“…” It couldn’t be more embarrassing for Seifer. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t leave this place in his state.

“I suppose Raijin and Fujin told you about my bond with him, right?”

Seifer nodded. Besides, he remembered perfectly the day when Squall came to rescue them, mentioning Laguna as his father.

“He is no one for me, or at least just my genitor. He has never been a father in seventeen years. I don’t know why he would be a father now. But it doesn’t mean that I would let you continue “this” with him.”

Squall got up and approached dangerously. Seifer couldn’t go anywhere, but seeing Squall invading his personal space made him uncomfortable and he instinctively pressed his back against the wall behind him. Squall suddenly grabbed his throat and squeezed it with his hand, making Seifer gasp in pain. With his other hand, the tall brunette touched him roughly between the legs.

“You fucking bitch. You’re just good enough to use your ass to satisfy people. You’ve never been a knight, or a fighter. I would always been the stronger one between us, and you will stay pathetic for the rest of your worthless life.”

Seifer tried to stop Squall, but his grip became stronger. He couldn’t breathe and since he had surgery recently, his throat still hurt. He could feel it burning inside. But despite the pain, it was especially the way Squall was touching him down that shocked him the most.    

“As long as you have a dick in your ass, you’re happy, right? So, it doesn’t matter to know who it is.”

Seifer struggled but couldn’t release himself from Squall’s grip. The brunette moved his face closer and licked Seifer’s cheek, whispering to his ear.

“How many people already did it to you, before Laguna? Five? Ten? One hundred?”

When the blonde understood he couldn’t fight back, he grabbed his pen and put it on Squall’s throat, threatening him. Squall froze and fixed Seifer in the eyes. He got quickly that he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him if he refused to release him, so he let him go. The blonde recovered, coughing blood.

“Stay away from him, or from us. I don’t want to see your face anymore.” Then, Squall left without turning around.

Seifer took the time to think about Squall’s words. He knew he would have reacted this way. After all, Laguna was his father, so it was understanding.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Laguna convoked Raijin and Fujin in his office.

“President Loire?”

“Fujin, Raijin. Come in, guys.”

The two friends entered and closed the door behind them. They were a bit surprised to not see Kiros with him. Usually, Laguna was always with Kiros when he had to take an important decision.

“You wanted to see us?”

“Yes. How is Seifer?”

“He looks fine…”

Laguna noticed something was wrong with Fujin, so he asked her.”Are you sure about this?”

She decided to be honest. “Well, he’s fine physically but it’s pretty hard for him to be here after all what happened…”

“Yeah…I figured out.” Sighted Laguna sadly.

“So? Why did you want to see us?” demanded Raijin.

“I can’t keep him here, in Esthar.”

“What?”

“You know he’s not welcome here. Until now, we managed to keep his presence secret, but it’s too dangerous…”

“But where do you want to send him? He’s famous all around the world, ya know?”

“I know. Galbadia, Balamb or Trabia aren’t safer for him, so we just have Fisherman’s horizon.”

“You want to send him there? In his state?”

“When he would get better, yes. Nobody would look for him there. It’s for his safety.”

“But, do you think he’s really in danger? I mean…”

“I don’t know what to think anymore. I just want to protect him. Besides, I don’t think he’s feeling really at ease here.”

“Yeah…”

“So, for now on, just stay by his side and don’t let anybody gets closer.”

Fujin fixed Laguna with instance. “What are you gonna do with him, Laguna?”

“…”

“He was captive before but now he’s free, what are you gonna do? Tell me. Will you oppose to Squall or will you choose Seifer?”

“It’s…complicated.”

“But you must choose. You can’t run away anymore.”

“I know…I need more time. For now, I have to deal with the traitors who associated the sorceress with Galbadia in Esthar and all. I’ve got a lot of things to think about…”

Fujin insisted again. “Laguna.”

The poor man sighted, defeated. “I know, Fujin. It’s hard to forget but please, I need more time.”

“No offence but you had plenty of time to think about it. Seifer is waiting for your answer. It’s cruel to make him wait for you.”

“Did he tell you this?” asked Laguna, worried.

“There’re things you don’t need to say to be understood. I know Seifer better than anyone. I understand your position is complicated, and believe me, I feel bad for you, but I’m concerned about Seifer. He really needs you, so if you can’t forgive him for what he did to Squall…just stop giving him hope.”

“I’ve no intention to give up on Seifer.”

“But on the other side, you’re not sure about what you’re gonna do, thinking about Squall. Am I wrong?”

Laguna avoided her, keeping silent. Fujin made a sign to Raijin.

“Just think about it. I’m not trying to force you…but the more you wait, the more is going to be painful and difficult for the both of you.” Then, Fujin and Raijin left.

 

* * *

 

At the evening.

On the television, the shows stopped for an announcement.

_“We apologize for interrupting our program, but President Loire is going to make a public announcement. He convoked about one hour ago the medias for a press conference. We’re going to the Presidential Palace for President Loire’s speech.”_

Laguna appeared at the television. Everyone in Esthar was watching the tv at this hour, even Seifer, at the hospital. Laguna cleared his voice before speaking on the microphone.

“Good Evening. I convoked you here today because, as your President, I owe you the truth, and after the several arrests in the city, we didn’t have the time to give you an explanation. I suppose the press statement we made to justify these arrests was a bit surprising for you, so I’m here tonight to be clear.

I ordered the arrest of one hundred and twelve estharian personalities, that’s true. Most of them are politicians or business men. We’ve published their names. In the next days, they will be judged on a public trial for betray and association with the enemy. According to the information we received and after an investigation, we discovered that those people associated with Galbadia during the last war, sending money. Besides, they sold secret information about our country to the enemy; that’s why the army managed to enter in the city with the Chrystal pillar and how they discovered the exact location of Lunatic Pandora. Actually, they thought it would have brought me down, but they failed and we defeated Galbadia once again. We already gave the details of our investigation to the press, so the defendants would be able to prepare themselves for their trial. You know me since a long time now. I’m not a dictator, and if people consider that I can’t longer run this country, I would organize a referendum and I would leave. But I won’t tolerate any violent action. This association with Galbadia provoked a lot of troubles to our country and several lives could have been spared if only those people hadn’t betrayed us. Now, they must take their responsibilities. I will answer to your questions now.”

Several reporters stood up to question Laguna.

“Mister President, why did you wait that long to make this announcement?”

 “Well, as you know, we had to deal with the reconstruction of the city after the war and I travelled several times to meet Mister Kramer and…”

“You mean Mister Leonhart, your son?”

“Yes…but it wasn’t personal. You know Balamb and the Bgu helped us a lot against Ultimecia so, it was normal to meet them.”

“So, that means you knew for this betray since the beginning?”

“No. Actually, we received a letter about this and we decided to investigate to be sure about this information about few weeks ago.”

“Who was your informant?”

“This is confidential information.”

“Is he or she from Esthar? From Galbadia?”

“This is confidential.” Repeated Laguna, annoyed.

Another reporter lifted his hand to speak. “Is it true that Seifer Almasy is in Esthar right now?”

Laguna flinched, wondering what he should say. The press wasn’t supposed to know about this, but he knew he couldn’t run away. If the man asked this, it meant it was just a rhetorical question and he had proofs, so it would be stupid to deny it.

“This has nothing to do with our current subject.”

“But as you know better than anyone, Seifer Almasy used to be the commander of Galbadian army, so I think it’s related and people deserve to know the truth. So?”

Laguna looked at Kiros disoriented, looking for help. His friend made him a discreet sign to stop the press conference. If Laguna would start talking about this, he would make mistakes and would put Seifer in danger.

“This press conference is over. Thank you.” Laguna left without waiting. The reporters called him, to get answers, but they were blocked by the guards.

Laguna joined Kiros and Ward right away. “Who said that to the press? Seifer’s presence was supposed to be confidential!”

“Looks like we still have traitors here…the conspiracy against you is bigger than we thought.”

Laguna started to panic. Now everyone knew Seifer was here, he couldn’t wait anymore. “Tell to Raijin and Fujin to meet me in my office and prepare the Ragnarok.”

“The Ragnarok? What for? Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. But Seifer has to leave immediately.”

Kiros nodded and did what Laguna asked with Ward’s help. They had no second to waste.

 

 

One hour later, everything was ready. But no one had informed Seifer. Laguna arrived in front of his door and took a large breath before coming in.

When Seifer saw him, he smiled. But he understood quickly something was wrong. Raijin and Fujin were with him.

_“?”_

“Seifer. I know you’re still weak…but you have to leave immediately. You’re not in safety here.”

“ _Laguna_?”

“I can’t explain now. Fujin, Raijin and you are leaving for Fisherman’s Horizon. I know the Mayor and he agreed to welcome you. You would be safe there.”

_“But…_ ” Seifer began to protest, even if he couldn’t speak. Laguna cut him, putting his finger on his lips.

“I promise to join you when everything would be over. Don’t worry, ok?”

Seifer looked hurt. He just found Laguna that he had to give up on him. He didn’t care to be safe or not. As long as he could stay by his side, nothing mattered. But he knew his presence gave troubles to Laguna, so leaving was the only thing he could do to help him.

“Everything is gonna be alright, Seifer. Raijin and Fujin will protect you. It’s just a question of time and we’ll be reunited, ok?”

Seifer nodded silently and let Laguna kissing him tenderly.

“Now, get dressed. The Ragnarok is waiting for you.”


	13. The story repeats itself

We accompanied Seifer, Raijin and Fujin to the tarmac of the air station. The Ragnarok was already there, waiting for them. Seifer was worried. He didn’t want to leave me after have waited for so long to meet me again. Besides, I was also really nervous. Now, I could see that Seifer felt guilty to put me in such difficult situation with his presence in Esthar.

Before going on board, Seifer faced me a last time, waiting for a word from me. He hoped to hear me asking to stay, but I was more preoccupied by his safety, so I would never say it.

“It won’t be long, I promise.” I said, hoping to convince him.

He looked so fragile and vulnerable. I would have given everything to go with him. But I couldn’t leave Esthar this way…and the situation with Squall was also another problem I had to deal with.

“Go on board now. And take care of you.”

But he stayed there. He still couldn’t talk and it wasn’t like we were alone, so we didn’t have the intimacy we needed to say what we wanted…but fuck! I didn’t care! I grabbed him by the collar and I pressed my lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss. I could hear Kiros coughing to hide his embarrassment and see Raijin looking away, but I didn’t care. Seifer didn’t react immediately, still a bit surprised by my sudden demonstration of love, but he held me and kissed me back, forgetting everyone around us. If only time could stop right now…Damn you, Ultimecia! You could be useful with your stupid time compression for once!

Seifer was the one who broke the kiss. He smiled at me sadly and removed a ring he had on his finger. I remember he told that it used to be his father’s one. It was the last thing he had left from his family, even if he didn’t remember his parents.

“You…give me your ring? But…”

He closed my hand with the ring inside to insist. He really wanted that I keep it.

“Thanks. This way, I will have something from you when I will miss you.”

I could feel Kiros rolling his eyes, just seeing Seifer’s reaction looking behind me.

“Sorry to interrupt your romantic speech my dear, but could you end this quickly please?” asked Kiros to me.

“A perfect moment ruined! Nice going Kiros!”

“You’re embarrassing yourself and everyone here. Even Seifer!”

“Then, nobody forces you to watch or to listen!”

“Hurry up and let them leave! Each minute that Seifer passes here is dangerous for him.”

I couldn’t help to agree with Kiros. Seifer was in danger and I had to let him go. I released his hand and smiled sadly.

“Leave now. I’ll see you later.” I gave a last glance to Raijin and Fujin. “Take care of him, guys.”

“Yes Sir!” affirmed Raijin.

Fujin just nodded and she went on board, followed by Raijin. Seifer made a sign with his hand to say goodbye to us and he disappeared inside of the ship. He didn’t even leave that I already I missed him. But it was for his safety.

The ship left the air station and disappeared in the sky. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

“He’s safe now. Don’t worry for him. Everything would be alright.”

t

“Yeah…but after what he endured lately, I wanted to keep him by my side…”

“Stay focused, Laguna. We have to find who gave this information to the press and who’s targeting you.”

“Do you think I should quit? I mean, if I’m not president anymore, nobody would wish my death, don’t you think?”

“If you quit now, Esthar would be in trouble. People would fight to take your place and it would be difficult to choose someone good to run this country. I don’t want to let the place to another sorceress like Adel…”

“You’re right. Ok. Let’s go back.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, we arrived at Fisherman’s Horizon. I liked this city. It was peaceful. It was my first time here and I already felt at home.

We just went out of the aircraft with Raijin and Fujin that a little man with an eccentric woman came to us. They didn’t look particularly delighted to see us.

“I suppose you’re the visitors that President Loire asked me to welcome, don’t you?”

“Yes. I’m Raijin and this is Fujin and Seifer. Thanks to welcome us here, man!” said Raijin with joy, holding his hand to the man, but the guy didn’t shake it and just stared at us. Poor Raijin…

“I heard about the three of you. Be aware that we tolerate you here but if you cause troubles, I won’t hesitate to quick you out of my city, understood?”

_“It can’t be clearer!”_ We thought together with Fujin, looking each other. I knew I had to deal with it. Where else could I go anyway? I felt secure nowhere.

“There’s an abandoned house at the former train station. You can live there. But first, you have to give your weapons to us. This is the rule here: no weapon.”

Fujin and Raijin gave their weapons to a man who just joined us. He looked at me, hoping to get mine but since I had nothing left, I couldn’t give him anything. Raijin explained him the situation and he nodded. I missed Hyperion. I wondered where she was…

Our hosts left without even saying goodbye and we stayed together. Fujin approached.

“I let Hyperion in the ship. I know you wouldn’t have let anybody touch her.”

I felt relieved. If I wanted to train one day, I wouldn’t need to ask her to these monkeys. I smiled gratefully to her and she understood.

“No need to thank me.” Then, she turned around and shouted. “RAIJIN!”

“Yes?”

“BAGS!”

“But why only me?”

“HURRY!” she kicked his leg and forced him to take our bags in the aircraft. I felt sorry for him…old good days were back now we were together.

We left the ship and we started to walk to our new home. Some people said welcome to us, others just ignored us. Looking around me, I could see there weren’t a lot of things to do here, but I didn’t mind.

When we arrived at the port, I laughed when I saw a teenager trying fishing and breaking a window of the shop just behind. The old tenant was yelling at him, completely desperate.

On our road, a girl winked at me. I felt flattered to see that I hadn’t lost my charm. But I had only Laguna in my mind. I couldn’t see anyone else since I met him…and now I was far away from him, I missed his smile, his joy…I missed everything about him. I felt guilty to put him in this situation…and I suddenly remembered Squall’s speech. It was expected. Who would like to see his father dating a younger guy and his worst enemy in addition of that? I couldn’t blame him. I hurt him and Ellone enough to deserve his hatred.

The house was messy but not dirty. It was obvious there was a long time that nobody came here. But we had enough place for three, at least until we found a better place. Raijin deposed our bags and we began to clean the place. Three hours later, it was livable, so we made a pause. Raijin left for the city to buy some food. I stayed alone with Fujin.

“Hey. Are you ok?” she asked.

I nodded, since I couldn’t speak properly.

“I know you miss him but it’s just a question of a couple of days.”

I looked away. Being with Laguna again wasn’t a problem but there was still Squall. When we would meet again, I had to talk about what I did to him in D-District and about Ellone. I wasn’t sure to be ready for that.

“I’m sure he will understand…and he will forgive you for this.”

I couldn’t lie to Fujin. I didn’t need to talk either since she could read in me just looking at me in the eyes.

_“What if…”_

“He won’t! Should I kick you like Raijin to make you understand, silly?!”

I appreciated the way she tried to cheer me up, but nothing could erase my fears. Laguna was the first person I had ever loved and I was terrified to lose him again. Even if I tried, it was hard for me to see a happy ending in this case. I didn’t want to argue with Fujin so I faked to agree with her.

Raijin came back one hour later and we had dinner. For our first day in Fisherman’s horizon, i wanted to stay away from people. If I could find a place in this town for more than few months, it would be great…and with some luck, Laguna would join us soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back to work, I started to study documents. The traitors in Esthar were still there. We didn’t arrest everybody since we didn’t know how many people were involved. 

“Hey.”

“Hi Kiros. Something new?”

“No. I went to the prison this morning to question the prisoners but no one talked or just a little…”

“What did they say?”

“Something like “ _you have no idea how many people are concerned about this_ ”. So, that’s what we thought: the conspiracy is more important that we imagined.”

“So what now? We can’t arrest everybody!”

“I know.” After a moment of hesitation, Kiros seemed to have an idea. “Why don’t we try to make up with Galbadia?”

“Are you serious????”

“I am. Let’s be honest, Laguna: we can’t control this situation anymore. We’re fighting against ghosts. How many are they? Who are they? We don’t know. But we can break their conspiracy making up with Galbadia. If they become our alley, these traitors will have no reason to fight us anymore. Besides, we will get the support of the estharians.”

“Forget it.”

“Laguna, please. You have to consider this and…”

“After all what they did to us? No way!!”

“We are from Galbadia. Who could be a better ambassador for the peace than you?”

“I’ve nothing to do with Galbadia. They can be happy to not have been blown up already.”

Kiros kept quiet before finally asking. “You can’t let your personal grieves corrupting your judgment.”

“That’s not personal.” I lied and he knew it.

“Yes it is. I understand what you can feel, and I don’t ask you to forgive them, but…”

“You don’t understand, Kiros. It’s not just Ellone, Squall or the war...”

“It’s especially about Seifer, isn’t it?”

“…”

“I’m not stupid, Laguna. I can guess what is in your head before you even start thinking about it. After all what they did to him, you can’t forgive them.”

“Do you think I’m selfish?”

“…”

When Kiros stayed quiet, it’s never a good sign.

“I do.” He moved closer, still fixing me. “I’ll be honest with you, Laguna, because I’m your friend. You’re a good person and a good president. Yes, you are clumsy, naïve and I would even say stupid and intrepid in certain cases, but each time you’re in love, you fuck up everything. “

“Could you be more specific please?”

“You let your feelings guiding your actions. It happened with Julia, with Raine and also or I would say especially with Seifer. You’re acting selfishly, ready to give up on everything.”

“Is it a crime to think about myself first for once?”

“A lot of people are counting on you. You can’t abandon them like this! You have responsibilities, damn it!”

“I’ve never asked for it!!!” I yelled, exasperated. Kiros moved back, surprised by the way I shouted.

“We already had this conversation, Kiros. I can’t take it anymore. I’ve never wanted those responsibilities. It cost me everything. You tell me I’m selfish, but I let my wife die and I abandoned my son and my daughter for this fucking country. You can say that I’m stupid, clumsy, lazy, and immature or anything. I won’t deny it. But I don’t want to hear that I’m selfish because I can be everything but selfish.”

He looked down, defeated. He knew I was right. “I’m sorry. You’re right. You gave your entire life for Esthar. I was there , and I saw by myself what it cost you.”

“You don’t like Seifer, don’t you?”

“What?” he looked surprised by my question.

“Even if you always helped me, you tried to keep me away from him more than once, even when we met him for the first time. This is something you never did with Raine or with Julia. Why do you do this with Seifer?”

“I…” he tried to find the right words but renounced, to be sincere. He didn’t know how to lie. “I don’t hate Seifer, Laguna. But for a certain reason that I can’t explain myself, I think he’s not someone for you.”

“Why?”

“It’s as if he was cursed or something. Since we wet him, he brought you only problems, even today.”

“It’s not his fault and you know it.”

“Yes I do. But you can’t deny it. And, I think Seifer thinks the same about himself…”

“So what? Just because Seifer isn’t lucky or because he made mistakes, I have to give up on him?”

“It’s more complicated, Laguna. Let’s be frank: everything is against you two: your position as Esthar’s president, his role during the war, his age and…Squall. Your son. How do you intend to deal with it?”

“I will deal with it when…”

“You won’t. Each time I ask you about this, you tell me the same thing: _I will find a solution; I will convince him_ …but you even don’t know how to do it. The truth is you CAN’T fix this, so stop fighting back. It won’t work.”

“What does it matter to you anyway?”

“I just want to protect you from other deceptions. If you keep hoping you will keep your lover and your son, you will lose the both of them. You have to choose.”

“My love life isn’t Squall’s business or anyone else.”

“You know what? This is your big problem and this is why your life turned this way.”

“What do you mean? “

“You’ve never been able to choose. You wanted to help Esthar but you didn’t want to lose Raine, so you made her wait: she died waiting for you and you hate Esthar since then. You didn’t want to hurt Julia’s feelings and you didn’t have the balls to tell her that it was over, so you waited until she forgot you. Each time you had to take a decision, you let the time do it at your place, running away. I’m sorry to be so rude, but you never took your responsibilities. You loved Seifer but you wanted to stay a soldier, and now you still love him despite the fact that he’s your son’s enemy.”

“…”

“That’s not my role to dictate your choices. But not choosing isn’t an option anymore. You have to take a decision between Seifer and Squall. Your lover or your son. You want to protect them both but you can’t. One of them will suffer and you can’t help it.”

“And you want I choose Squall, right?”

“This is the most reasonable thing to do.”

“Why?”

“Because you owe this to Squall and to Ellone and because everything is against your story. Your family, your past, your difference of age…if you choose Seifer, you will lose everything.”

“What can I lose? I have nothing left. Squall doesn’t need a father anymore. Ellone is a big girl…”

“What about Esthar?”

“Fuck Esthar and this fucking country!”

“So…did you already make your choice?”

“No. It’s just a way to talk.” I went back to my desk. “I understand what you mean, Kiros, and I thank you for your precious help, but I’m not ready to choose now. I don’t want to give up on Squall but I will definitely not give up on Seifer either. I need more time.”

“Time is running out, Laguna. Each second you pass thinking a way to make up with them, you lose it to find a solution about Esthar; it’s not a question about the country, but about your own safety. I’m worried about you.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

“Laguna, don’t let your anger toward Galbadia influencing your decisions. I know what they did to Seifer but…”

“Just continue your researches and keep questioning the prisoners. I’m working on it.” I ended the conversation this way. I had no intention to make peace with Galbadia.

Kiros sighted and gave up, leaving. He understood it wasn’t a possible option.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later.

The investigation was on going. We kept contact with Esthar to be informed about the news. Besides, Laguna called us practically every day to be sure I was alright. I started to find my voice again slowly but it was still hard to talk so I tried to not push myself. Even if he refused to tell me anything about Esthar, I could guess hearing his voice that the situation was still difficult. The Bgu stayed in Esthar to help them, but actually, they were there to protect Laguna. I knew about the conspiracy and I prayed every day that nothing would happen to him. But in the end, nobody knew how to resolve the problem. Besides, the Greens were still captive in Balamb Garden, which aggravated the tension with Galbadia.

Fujin and Raijin moved often to Galbadia to get some information which could be useful for Esthar, and one afternoon, Fujin came back panicked.

“Let’s go to the Ragnarok!”

“What’s wrong, Fuu?” demanded Raijin.

“I received information from James, a galbadian deserter. Galbadian authorities have planned to send missiles on Esthar! We have to warn the Palace. Hurry!”

I jumped from my seat and I followed her with Raijin. Running to the ship, we asked her more details about this operation.

“When do they plan to do it?” asked Raijin.

“I don’t know. Maybe they already did it!”

We arrived in the ship and we contacted the presidential palace.

“Ragnarok for the Palace. Ragnarok for the Palace. Fujin’s speaking. This is an emergency.” Said Fujin.

_“Esthar Palace. We’re listening, Ragnarok.”_

“Mister Seagill please.”

_“Just a minute please_ …” after ten minutes, we recognized Kiros’s voice. “ _Fujin? Kiros’s speaking. What can I do for you?”_

“I’ve just received important information from a contact of mine. Galbadian authorities have planned to send missiles to destroy Esthar, but I don’t know when. Maybe it’s already done.”

_“What??? Are you sure about this?”_

“I’m sure of my contact. This is a galbadian deserter. He helped us to find Seifer. He wouldn’t lie about this.”

_“If what he told you is true, we have no time to waste! We have to evacuate the population.”_

“But don’t you have a protecting system?”

_“No. We have a cover-up system but since we are divided from the rest of the world by the sea, we never judged useful to build it. I’m gonna inform Laguna and the Garden. Maybe it’s just a rumor but we need more details.”_

“I’m still in contact with my source. I’ll call you if I know more.”

_“Ok. I’m gonna prepare an evacuation plan and ask to our guards to be aware of any attempt of attack. If Galbadia planned this, that means the traitors who are still in Esthar are preparing something.”_

“I think it’s probably related to the Greens. Maybe Galbadia tries to provoke the confusion to free them in Balamb Garden?”

_“That’s what I think too. I’ll talk with Squall about this to reinforce the security there. Take care of Seifer and don’t hesitate to leave Fisherman’s horizon if you notice something unusual. We can’t take any risk.”_

“Sure. We stay in contact.”

_“Thank you Fujin. Over.”_

The conversation ended and we looked each other. Everyone felt useless.

“What can we do? I don’t wanna stay here, waiting, ya know?”

“Yeah, me too. But we will be a burden for them if we come back to Esthar now.” Replied Fujin. She gave a glance to me. “No offence, Seifer. But if you go there or if we let you here alone, Laguna would be too worried to stay focused. Plus, you will be the perfect target for Galbadia.”

“Not taken.” I said back with my broken voice.

“So? What now?” asked again Raijin.

“We’re waiting. There’s nothing else to do.”

 

We passed the rest of the day, waiting. But I couldn’t stay like this, knowing Esthar could be blown up at any moment. Then, I thought about something.

“Raijin? Can you get us galbadian uniforms?”

“What for?”

“Can you or not?” I asked again.

“I think so…”

Fujin stared at me nervously. “What do you have in mind, Seifer?”

“We can’t wait for your informant any longer. I don’t think they already sent missiles or we would have heard about this at the tv or at least see it in the sky. So that means, they’re still preparing the missiles in the base.”

“The base has been blown up, remember?” said Raijin.

“Yes, but they probably built another one somewhere. So if we find the base, we find the missiles and we can neutralize it.”

“We? There’s no way you will move from here, Seifer.”

“You won’t stop me, Fujin. So you are with or against me.”

“Then, I’m against you. You won’t leave this place. It’s too risky.”

“What about the people in Esthar and in the Garden?”

“Since when do you care?”

“Ok I don’t! I only care about Laguna! Satisfied?”

“Then, if you care about him, stop acting like a kid! You’re a target for Galbadia. If they get you again, they will…”

“I’ve no intention to stay here without doing anything to save him, so stop trying to convince me. We can help them. If we manage to find the base and to enter inside to neutralize the missiles, we will give them the time to evacuate.”

Fujin fixed me with insistence. She knew I was right but as Laguna, she was overprotective with me.

“You know where the base is, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Tell me.”

“…”

“Fujin, I’ll go with or without you, so don’t waste your time.”

She understood I was determined. “You’re fucking stubborn.”

I couldn’t help to laugh. “You know me so well, Baby! So?”

“At the east of Timber, near of the rail tunnel, facing the ocean.”

“Ok. Let’s go!”

 


End file.
